Lobos
by pequebalam
Summary: un regalo para mi estimada Gatitakukaku, una historia que le debo desde hace mucho. Te atreverías a enamorarte de tu mayor depredador?
1. Chapter 1

**Mil perdones por el retraso…no, no tengo perdón de dios, pero aun así suplico para que no me maten, que les digo, escuela, trabajo, absorben mi tiempo y casi no me dejan tiempo para estudiar.**

 **Gatitakukaku, te debo esta historia desde hace mucho. La verdad el tema que me sugieres me pareció fantástico y me salió esto, por desgracia la historia me quedo muy larga y…no me agradado la idea de cortarlo, por lo que la historia se llevara en varios capítulos. Por tal motivo decidí crearlo como fic independiente, espero te guste.**

 **Les invito a leerlo y dejar sus opiniones, si lo desea claro está.**

 **Ahora pasemos a lo importante la historia.**

 **Les advierto que me quedo algo creepy, tendrá un lenguaje un poco obsceno y tal vez le meta lemon, aún no lo decido.**

 **Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks y Crecida Cromwell, yo solo les uso en ratos de ocio para crear burradas en mi mente, las cuales les agradezco lean. Sin más pasemos a la historia.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Lobos.**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-ay…no, quiero salir a jugar.**

 **-olvídalo, ya es muy tarde, hora de dormir mi pequeña.**

 **-¡ah!**

Con un puchero la chiquilla fue levantada en brazos, rodeo el cuello del adulto mientras era dirigida a su habitación; la niña brinco en la cama y se acurruco en las cobijas, mirando divertida a la persona frente a ella.

 **-no apagues la luz** , detuvo a su madre, **-aun no.**

- **ya es muy tarde, debes dormir.**

 **-pero aun no tengo sueño… ¡cuéntame una historia!**

 **-no, a dormir**.

- **anda, porfa, porfa…para que me duerma** , suplico con ojitos de cachorro.

- **ah, está bien…pero después a dormir jovencita.**

 **-sí, lo prometo**.

Su madre revolvió su cabello y comenzó su narración.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, existió una pequeña aldea llamada Kirov, un pueblo pequeño alejado del mar, rodeado por montañas, neblina y un espléndido bosque, había muchas cuevas y un par de arroyos corría a su lado, era un lugar muy bello, pero, también…aterrador._

 _El pueblo contaba con menos de 100 habitantes, estaba el herrero, el zapatero, los leñadores, un par de pescadores, el panadero, los cazadores, el sastre entre otros, casi todos eran buenas personas, solidarias, pero…nunca faltaba los brabucones._

Hiccup se revolvió en la cama, negándose a despertar, por desgracia, para él, al sol no le gustaba ser ignorado, dirigió sus rayos desde la pata de la cama hasta la cabecera, donde concentro su atención. Los parpados del chico se calentaron, por lo que se levantó de golpe, tallando sus ojos…je, el sol siempre gana.

- **Estúpido sol, no me podía dar 5 minutos y más, aún es muy temprano para… ¡Oh, demonios!**

Se paró de golpe y comenzó a arreglarse, no era buena idea llegar tarde en su primer día de trabajo; al bajar no encontró a sus padre, esto no le extraño, estos siempre se iban temprano. No le dio importancia y salió corriendo.

" _debes desarrollar musculo, estas flaco, enclenque. Un poco de trabajo rudo te ayudara. Trabajaras con Gobber en la herrería, ya hable con él y acepto el trato"_

Esa fue la sentencia de su querido progenitor, el chico no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar, nunca la tenía. Doblo en la granja Hofferson y continúo su camino colina arriba.

Gobber el rudo herrero ya le estaba esperando, el manco hombre golpeaba su yunque, alisando una varilla. No estaba emocionado por tener un enclenque como aprendiz, pero. Stoick le ofreció un buen trato, la mejor carne de su caza si lo aceptaba… y todos sabían que Stoick era el mejor cazador en esa aldea.

 **-¡buenos di…ahu!**

Gobber no lo dejo terminar, le arrojo un par de cubetas mientras señalaba una enorme tina de madera.

 **-rápido, necesitare agua… ¡mucha! llena esa tina chico.**

Hiccup miro horrorizado la enorme bandeja, el chico suspiro cansado, el poso se encontraba a la mitad del pueblo, colina abajo. Ese día terminaría muy cansado.

 **-ja,ja,ja ¡Miren!**

- **un gusano acarreando agua ¡que ternura!**

 **-¿acarreando? más bien arrastrando**.

Contrario a su padre, Hiccup era un joven delgado, bajito, de facciones infantiles, tímido y muy asustadizo, como un gatito, todo lo contrario de los 3 chicos que se encontraban frente a él.

Snoutlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut, jóvenes altos y fornidos, con la complexión de un hombre, los jóvenes leñadores se mofaban del pecoso, riendo a pata suelta, pero por desgracia de verdad parecía que Hiccup arrastraba la cubeta.

 **-¡señorita! ¿Necesita ayuda? esas cubetas se ven pesadas.**

 **-ja,ja,ja.**

 **-pero miren, si no es una niña, es un niño.**

 **-¿enserio? ¿No?**

 **-¿estás seguro Snoutlout? yo dudo que tenga bolas y palo ahí abajo.**

 **-ja,ja,ja cierto.**

 **-uy miren, intenta cargar el agua.**

 **-¡deja que te ayude!**

Snoutlout le arrebato los baldes y comenzó a girar con ellos, regando un poco del contenido.

 **-¡dámelas!**

Hiccup intentó arrebatárselas, pero el pelinegro era más hábil. Los otros dos no tardaron en unirse a la tortura, empujando al chico como muñeco de trapo. Hiccup termino en el suelo, el chico soltó un grito al sentir el frio liquido caer en su espalda, Snoutlout le baño con el resto del líquido.

- **ja,ja,ja, adiós nenita.**

El castaño reprimió el gemido al sentir el fuerte golpe de la madera en su cabeza, como odiaba a sus compañeros. Algunas chicas, que lavaban cerca del pozo, le miraban con lastima, los ancianos y un par de pastores con burla, siempre era igual, los adolescentes le molestaban y nadie le ayudaba, solo se mofaban o preferían ignorarle, como lo hacían sus padres.

 **-¡maldita sea Hiccup! no desperdicies el agua.**

 **-¡no fui yo! Snoutlout me arrebato las cubetas y…**

 **-Cállate y termina el trabajo, necesito mucha agua, debo forjar algunas trampas y tú solo me quitas** **el tiempo.**

 **-ya voy…lo siento.**

El chico salió disparado por más agua, no era buena idea hacer enojar al herrero. Toda la mañana estuvo titiritando de frio, su ropa empapada y el caloroso sudor del ejercicio no fue una buena combinación, para las dos de la tarde no paraba de toser.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-¿Qué opinas? ¿Osos?**

 **-no digas tonterías. Las heridas son más profundas, fueron hechas con mucha fuerza.**

 **-¿lobos?**

 **-sí, pero no de los normales… huargos. Solo ellos harían actos tan atroces.**

Stoick, el imponente padre de Hiccup, levanto la rodilla del suelo, de sus manos escurría un líquido carmesí, resultado de las víctimas que tenía enfrente.

 **-¡esos malditos! les desollaron como puercos, se tragaron todos sus órganos y** …

Cuatro hombres estaban revisando la escena del crimen, una diminuta granja ubicada a las orillas del pueblo. Los hombres fueron alertados por el chillido de una cabra, el animal corría como poseso por todo el bosque, bañado en sangre. Stoick y Drogo no tardaron en capturarle y reconocerlo, conocían a la familia por lo que decidieron investigar. Terrible fue su sorpresa al llegar.

El lugar estaba en silencio, la cerca que rodeaba la vieja granja se encontraba desecha, adornada con los restos de las cabras. Los hombres llenaron de pólvora sus trabucos, mientras desenfundaban enormes cuchillos. Dagur y Eret se colocaron a los costados de la puerta, Drogo apuntaba a una ventana, por si el culpable deseaba escapar, mientras Stoick se colocaba al frente. El pelirrojo abrió de golpe la puerta, apuntando con el cañón, sus ojos se abrieron asustados, al ver semejante escena frente a él.

El padre y su hijo mayor, se encontraban colgados de la viga del techo, como carne en rastro, se encontraban abiertos en canal, sus órganos fueron extraídos, sus órganos fueron extraídos y les faltaba algunas extremidades, parte de su piel estaba hecha girones y al padre le faltaba la cabeza.

 **-¡waaakkkk!**

Eret vomito al ver los restos de los pequeños, los chicos estaban desmembrados en una esquina, sus cabezas formaban una especie de circulo, resguardando las extremidades. Por último se encontraba la madre, la pobre mujer estaba empotrada en la mesa, su ropa hecha girones, no contaba con la mitad de la espina dorsal, su espalda estaba abierta, dejando ver los restos de sus entrañas, las marcas en sus glúteos y muslos daban señas de que había sido violada.

-¡ **hey! el rastro lleva hasta el sendero gris**. Dagur señalaba el rastro de sangre que salía por la puerta trasera, furioso. – **que esperan ¡vamos!**

- **olvídalo, la sangre esta coagulada, debieron atacar de noche, será inútil seguirles.**

 **-Drogo tiene razón…iremos al pueblo por el padre, se merecen un entierro digno.** El fornido pelirrojo lanzo una última mirada antes de salir…los ataques se volvían cada vez más frecuentes.- **debemos avisar a los demás y preparar las defensas…se acercan al pueblo.**

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Paso toda la mañana acarreando el agua y carbón, avivando la hoguera, sus ojos le ardían por el humo, los brazos y piernas le temblaban y un enorme hueco en el estómago, sin olvidar que no dejaba de toser.

 **-con esto basta mocoso, se nota que ya no puedes más, debo admitirlo, pensé que terminarías desmayado a la hora.**

El rubio le veía con un ligero toque de empatía, a diferencia de sus otros ayudantes Hiccup realizo el trabajo sin protestar, salvó la vez que regreso empapado, o insultarle…eso le agrado, tal vez el mocoso sería un buen aprendiz.

 **-vete a tu casa y descansa, tu tos me está volviendo loco, regresa mañana temprano, ah y no olvides un cambio de ropa, le necesitaras.**

La maquiavélica sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del herrero le helo la sangre, el chico trago grueso, se despidió y salió corriendo de ahí. Se dirigió al doctor, esa tos también era molesta para él. Casi le rompen la nariz con la puerta del consultorio, el doctor salió apresurado, seguido por el panadero, su esposa estaba por dar a luz. Hiccup no alcanzo a preguntar nada, en cuestión de segundos las dos siluetas se perdieron.

¡ahhh! ¿Ahora qué? Hiccup suspiro y comenzó a caminar, comenzaba a sentir escalofríos, el chico se encaminaba al bosque, aún era temprano, tardarían unas dos horas en obscurecer. Haber…mmm… ¿gordolobo? sí, creo que el gordolobo era bueno para la toz, el eucalipto también ¿pero de donde lo sacaba? bueno, ya buscaría algunas plantas en el bosque, si tenía suerte con un té mañana se sentiría mejor.

Tomo un par de horas pero lo consiguió, un manojo de Gordolobo. Caminaba despacio, se encontraba cansado, muy cansado, esta nueva forma de tortura por parte de su padre era agotadora, por lo general el adulto solo le ignoraba y ya, pero ahora, parece que estaba empeñado en convertirle en él.

Se sentó en una roca a descansar, parece que quería darle fiebre, genial, regresar enfermo en su primer día de trabajo, si antes le llamaban blando, con eso… miro sus manos, se encontraban rojas y con ámpulas, un deje de tristeza lo invadió ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan distinto? Hasta las chicas se veían más rudas que él.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

¿ _Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo perdí?_

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Hora de regresar, comenzaba a atardecer y no deseaba que la noche le atrapara. Tomo su ramillete y se giró, al hacerlo algo capto su atención, una lucecita purpura brillaba en el suelo.

Parcia un dije, con una gema incrustada, una piedra purpura en forma de luna menguante, incrustada en un círculo verde, con una extraña cadena negra que relucía.

 **-qué lindo… ¿de quién será?**

El chico reviso asombrado la gema, jamás había visto algo así, bueno, nunca había visto una gema o algún objeto de valor, tal vez solo el cuchillo de plata que su padre tenía.

 **-¿Qué piedra será? esta cadena brilla… pero no es oro**.

Hipo se la colgó y continuo apreciándola, dudaba que algo tan valioso le perteneciera alguien del pueblo.

¡GRRRRRR!

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina, una fuerte respiración se escuchaba a su espalda, temeroso se giró a ver, solo para que sus ojos se llenaran de terror.

Un enorme… ¿oso?...no, no era un oso, si, era grande como uno pero… este tenía orejas puntiagudas, un gran hocico repleto de filosos dientes, patas enormes con garras, un pelaje abundante y negro como la noche, dos enormes ojos amarillentos con afiladas pupilas y una extensa cola, no, eso no era un oso… ¡era un lobo! ¡Un enorme lobo!

El chico reprimió el grito y comenzó a retroceder, despacio, controlando el pánico. El animal le veía fijo, pero no se movía.

¡HEY! ¡AQUÍ!

El grito proveniente del bosque les activo. Hiccup dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. El cansancio, la fiebre, su tos, todo se le olvido, si estaba enfermo ya ni se acordaba. Corría directo a donde la voz, si tenía suerte conseguiría ayuda, la respiración a su espalda se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, así como un gruñido. Escucho un silbido y se agacho, de forma instintiva, su cabello fue mecido por el viento que produjo el animal al pasar sobre su cabeza. Las patas del lobo derraparon en las hojas secas, levantando una nube se maleza.

Hiccup continuo su loca carrera, corto camino y siguió avanzando, por alguna razón se sentía más ligero, de un salto logro trepar algunos troncos. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, los leñadores estaba ahí.

¡GRRRRR!

El lobo le pisaba los talones, si no se apresuraba seria historia, se acercaba a una pendiente, un enorme árbol se encontraba ahí, las ramas del coloso tocaban el piso, dándole una idea al chiquillo. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Se sujetó de una rama mientras giraba y estiraba el tronco, este salió disparado contra el hocico del animal.

Astillas se clavaron en su nariz, su ojo izquierdo resulto dañado, perdiendo parte de su magnífico pelaje, el impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Hipo se deslizo entre la maleza, frente a él estaban los leñadores.

 **-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda!**

El castaño llego con los hombres, que le miraron confundidos

 **-¿Qué sucede chico?**

 **-lo…lobo, susurro con trabajo.**

¡AHUUUUUU!

El aullido puso a los hombres alerta, un enorme lobo negro les veía desde la colina, pelando sus dientes y mostrando una pose de pelea.

 **-¿Qué mierda es eso?**

Uno de los leñadores no dudo, arrojo una de sus hachas contra el animal. El lobo alcanzo a esquivarla, el filo se clavó en la tierra, creando un surco. Los leñadores se prepararon para defenderse, desenfundaron sus herramientas de trabajo listos para pelear.

Hipo tomo un cuchillo que estaba cerca, el chico temblaba pero logro no desmayarse, bueno, almenos no pelearía solo.

El lobo gruño y se lanzó al ataque, pero.

A medio camino se escuchó un disparo, los perdigones se esparcieron lastimando su pata izquierda. Los cazadores se acercaban. Dos cuchillos pasaron por su costado, de momento era mejor huir…ya después buscaría al chico.

Stoick se sorprendió al ver a su hijo ahí, pero se sorprendió más al saber que había sobrevivido a una carrera contra esa bestia. Increíble, el trabajo rudo sí que lograba milagros.

De verdad fue un día difícil, trabajo como esclavo y casi muere a manos de un animal. Por fortuna seguía ahí, parece que el resfriado se había esfumado y ese baño le relajo los músculos, ya no sentía el cuerpo pesado y los músculos dejaron de palpitar. Se acostó a descansar, mañana sería un día difícil. Su padre alerto sobre un posible ataque a la aldea, por lo que tenían que construir y mejorar sus defensas, las cuales eran escasas.

La luna brillaba en el horizonte, su plateada luz se coló por su ventana, bañando su cuerpo. La gema que colgaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar, el menguante crecía poco a poco.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero fuese de su agrado, de momento me retiro a escribir otro fic.**

 **Pero regresare para concluir este, no será una historia larga… creo.**

 **pd. Si desean dejar algún comentario se los agradeceré…pero no es obligatorio.**

 **pd2. Hago un poco de propaganda. Se me ocurrió entrar en el mundo yaoi de Saint Seiya, por lo que por ahí publique un fic con el título: tatuajes y berrinches (o creo que es al revés) les invito a que lo lean. Por cierto me refiero a SS Lost Canvas, los personajes son Kardia y Degel, por si les interesa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ^. ^, Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero les guste.**

 **Aclaración, en cursivas y comillas el idioma de los huargos…huargunes o lobones, como deseen llamarlo.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Esposos?**

El calor quemaba sus pieles, bañándolas con sudor y un tono cobrizo. Hiccup arrojaba leña al fuego para después correr por agua y moldes. El acero se fundió, los herreros le vaciaron con cuidado, pequeños balines comenzaron a cuajar, las municiones estaban listas.

-ah, bien chico, ahora a afilar las espadas, toma esa roca y comienza.

-sí señor.

Gobber miraba sorprendido al chico, por un momento creyó que no podría mover el cuerpo debido al ejercicio de ayer, pero, parecía más resistente delo que aparentaba. Incluso se movía con más agilidad que los otros, que apenas si aguataban la leña.

-Hiccup, lleva estas provisiones a las torretas, debemos abastecerlas cuanto antes.

-sí señor.

Je, ese joven de verdad le agradaba obedecía sin chistear. Con la ayuda de sus colegas Hiccup cargo la carreta y comenzó su marcha.

Los hombres construían puestos de vigilancia, rodeando su pueblo, otros construían murallas y fosos, todo esto era nuevo para ellos, jamás se habían enfrentado a otro poblado y era raro que los animales salvajes se acercaran, pero. Hace dos años, desde que apareció esa extraña neblina, todo cambio, animales de sus ganados perdían y en ocasiones sus compañeros, los cazadores les buscaban pero parecía que se los había tragado la tierra.

-Hiccup ¿A dónde vas?

-llevo las provisiones a las torretas, Gobber me lo ordeno.

El chico se detuvo en la salida del pueblo, frente a los leñadores de la vez anterior.

-Ese herrero idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarte solo?

-ah, se nota que el calor ya le frio los sesos.

-espera aquí muchacho, mandaremos a alguien contigo.

Hiccup aceptó gustoso, la verdad también le daba miedo ir el solo al bosque. Los hombres se adentraron en la aldea, buscando a los compañeros que enviarían. El pecoso se puso a jugar con las riendas, esperando a sus compañeros, los puestos de vigilancia estaban lejos y eran varios a los que tenía que ir.

¡Brrrr!

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, los bellos de su espalda se erizaron y una gota de sudor resbalo por esta. Nervioso se giró al frente, solo se encontraba crecido pasto y más al fondo unos árboles que daban inicio al bosque; la respiración del chico aumento, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que alguien le miraba, fijo la mirada en los troncos…buscando.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Debes estar bromeando viejo!

La nada melodiosa voz de Snoutlout lo saco de su trance, el pelinegro venia acompañado de su par de sanguijuelas y su padre, el leñador Tom.

-suficiente Snoutlout, van a acompañarlo y ayudarle en sus tareas ¿entendido?

-no lo hare, no pienso ser niñera de este debi…

Pero su padre no le dejo terminar, lo tomo de la solapa y le levanto hasta su altura, miren que le sacaba tres cabezas.

-escúchame bien, tú haces lo que yo diga, por algo soy tu padre y tu jefe, van a ayudar a Hiccup en las entregas, no tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces, debemos reforzar las entradas al pueblo y todos van a cooperar, te guste o no ¿quedo claro?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su mejilla.

-ahora márchense, aún hay sol y les dará tiempo de regresar antes de que oscurezca, no se demoren en el bosque y cuídense…todos.

El leñador se alejó, aun había cercas que construir. Los jóvenes miraron con odio a Hiccup, el chico desvió la mirada, aguantando la risa, no sería buena idea provocar a sus compañeros, treparon la carreta y comenzó el viaje.

Al salir miraron con miedo al bosque, el viaje fue silencioso, Snoutlout y los demás no tenían ánimos para molestar a Hiccup y el pecoso no tenía ánimos para soportales. Aliviados llegaron al primer puesto, por increíble que parezca los chicos le ayudaron a descargar, entre más rápido mejor, dejaron las provisiones y se alejaron. Para su suerte los vigías les informaron que los habían visto salir, ya que la torreta contaba con una excelente vista y que les vigilarán desde ahí hasta la siguiente, esto los tranquilizo, parece que Gobber no era tan torpe.

Pese a esto Hiccup no dejo de sufrir delirio de persecución, el joven continuaba con el extraño presentimiento de que algo le seguía…solo a él.

-¿Cuántos puestos faltan?

-solo dos

-menos mal, esto es aburrido.

Avanzaban por un sendero espinoso, lleno de arbustos muertos y rocas, los caballos caminaban despacio y la carreta se mecía con brusquedad.

-¡diablos! ¿No hay un camino mejor? ya me duele el trasero con tanto golpe.

-cállate Tuffnut ¡maldita sea renacuajo! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?

-no, es un camino pedregoso y empinado, si presiono a los caballos las ruedas se pueden despedazar o los caballos se podrían romper una pata

-genial, nos llevas a paso de tortuga en un lugar infestado de lobos.

-¿Qué? ¿Los cazadores no se ocuparon de limpiar esta zona antes de poner un puesto de vigilancia?

-lo hicieron, mi padre y los demás se aseguraron de no dejar ningún lobo cerca de aquí…eso espero, lo último lo susurro más para sí que sus compañeros.

-hey miren, se ve la torreta.

La construcción de madera se levantaba frente a ellos, esto les tranquilizo un poco…sin embargo.

-e…ey…chi…chicos.

Fishlegs miraba asustado los matorrales, las ramitas se movían de forma inusual, en especial porque no había viento. El rubio pego un brinco al ver al arbusto sacudirse.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí!

El chico señalaba l lugar, sus compañeros se asustaron, Hiccup detuvo la carreta y se giró a ver. Snoutlout y Tuffnut tomaron sus armas, pero…la naturaleza se quedó quieta.

-no veo nada ¿y tú?

-tampoco

-je, este imbécil, de seguro algún conejo movió el arbusto y el idiota se asustó.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse de su amigo, que inmediatamente se sonrojo. Hiccup lanzo un vistazo, pero de verdad no se veía nada, el chico estaba por reanudar el camino…

" _Ahora"_

" _no, espera un poco"_

" _ya"_

El pecoso se giró asustado ¿Quién estaba hablando? No eran sus compañeros, ya que estos seguían con la burla al rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y le ordeno a los animales continuar, su miedo ya le hacia oír cosas.

Los caballos avanzaron, pero con un paso muy lento e intranquilos, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

" _escapan"_

" _no, solo les daremos un poco de ventaja"_

" _Si, es más divertido si corren_ **"**

El corazón del chico se aceleró, giro a todos lados buscando a los dueños de esas voces tan graves. Sus ojos se enfocaron en uno de los arbustos, el más grande, las ramas estaban secas y grisáceas, sin rastros de hojas, se entrelazaban creando una barrera de metro y medio, todo se veía normal salvo…

-¡tsk! ¡tsk!

El chico apresuro la marcha, los caballos obedecieron, temerosos. El ajetreo alerto a sus compañeros, que no tardaron en agarrarse de los bordes de madera.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa tarado? no dijiste que no debías correr.

-a la izquierda, susurro, -lobos.

Asombrados, sus compañeros se asomaron al lugar.

-¿Dónde están? yo no veo nada…mmm…es por ese enorme arbusto pardo.

-no es un arbusto.

" _¡AHORA!"_

Tres enormes huargos brincaron de los matorrales y comenzaron la persecución. Los caballos relincharon asustados, las ruedas giraban a gran velocidad, golpeándose con las piedras, poco a poco empezaban a astillarse.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldición!

Los chicos entraron en pánico, la adrenalina se disipo en su cerebro, tomaron las lanzas y comenzaron a arrojarlas, por desgracia tenían un tino pésimo.

 _¡AHUUUUUUU!_

Brincaron una zanja que casi les tira.

-ten sujeta las riendas.

Hiccup cedió las riendas al gemelo, el chico se desplazó hasta el final de la carreta y tomo un poco de pólvora, lleno una bolsa de cuero y le coloco una mecha, decidido le arrojo. No creo una gran explosión, pero si logro prender los matorrales al costado de los lobos. En segundo el abultado pelaje de los lobos se prendió en llamas. Los animales se detuvieron y comenzaron a rodar, intentando apagarse.

Hiccup aprovecho la oportunidad, el chico freno la carreta y libero a los caballos.

-¡rápido, monten, será más fácil huir!

Snoutlout y Tuffnut no tardaron en obedecer, cada uno monto un caballo y se dio a la fuga. Solo quedaba un corcel, por lo que Hiccup y Fishlegs tendrían que compartir. Por desgracia el rubio era un completo imbécil en lo que respecta a la equitación, intentaba subir pero los nervios le traicionaban, su pie resbalaba del estribo una y otra vez. Hiccup corrió en su auxilio y le ayudo a trepar, desgraciadamente el rubio tiro muy fuerte de la rienda y ocasiono que el caballo comenzara a girar. En uno de sus giros la pierna de Fishlegs se impactó con la mandíbula de Hiccup y lo mando al suelo, el caballo salió despavorid, con un Fishlegs aferrado a su silla.

Hiccup se levantó adolorido, mirando aterrado como el caballo se alejaba.

" _GRRRR, TÚ"_

" _Maldito humano"_

Sin saber cómo esquivo el zarpazo y comenzó a correr, directo a los arbustos, de nuevo corría por su vida; gracias a su complexión logro desplazarse entre las ramas, aunque si recibió algunos raspones en mejillas y brazos. Los lobos le seguían, destrozando los troncos. Salió de esa muralla de madera y se echó a correr, internándose en el bosque; esquivaba los árboles, tenía unos enormes deseos de voltear, pero no quería chocar contra un tronco, corría en zigzag, alejándose cada vez más, exhausto termino escondiéndose detrás de un enorme roble, podía escuchar los latidos de su frenético corazón, respiro profundo intentando controlarse, temeroso se asomó por un costado del árbol, todo se veía tranquilo, parece que les había perdi…

Las imponentes figuras de los huargos aparecieron en lo alto de la colina, Hiccup cubrió su boca para no gritar por ayuda, observo como los lobos comenzaban a olfatear, dos de ellos se pararon en los arboles buscando su aroma.

Se desplazó despacio al siguiente tronco y así, al otro y al otro, asomándose de vez en cuando para ver a sus perseguidores, los lobos seguían su aroma y avanzaban con rapidez. Con pasos torpes llego al final de ese laberinto de troncos, del lado izquierdo una cuneta, a la derecha, un camino recto directo al rio, se armó de valor y hecho a correr.

Dos lobos pardos se entretenían buscándole por los árboles, el mayor había desaparecido.

¡CRACK!

Se escuchó el crujir de una vara, las orejas se levantaron cual periscopios, sus amarillentos ojos se clavaron en la delgada figura que se desplazaba a unos metros delante de ellos. Las patas no tardaron en pegar la carrera, elevando los restos de hojas y varas a su paso.

Salió a trompicones de la tierra y se dirigió a la encrucijada, si tenía suerte encontraría ayuda en un rio.

" _te tengo"_

El tercer lobo salió de la nada; se había separado de sus amigos para buscar a la presa, logrando ver cuando esta salía de un tronco,, por suerte se encontraba cerca. El lobo tumbo a Hiccup en el suelo, con un rápido movimiento tomo al chico de la bota y le arrojo a la cuneta .

Hiccup rodo por el suelo, raspando gran parte de su cuerpo, la pierna le sangraba debido a la dura mordida, asustado, se arrastró hasta la pared, sus ojos se abrieron al ver acercarse a los otros dos, lo tenían acorralado cual conejito.

" _maldito humano, lamentaras el habernos quemado"_

" _te voy a arrancar la piel de tajo"_

" _yo quiero sus pulmones"_

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, genial, por el susto se había vuelto loco, podría jurar que esos lobos… ¡hablaban!

" _hora de comer"_

El lobo rojizo se arrojó contra él. Hiccup cerró los ojos aterrado, mientras se hacía bolita en el suelo.

 _¡AHUUUUUU!_

Un aullido más grave se escuchó, una enorme sombra cayó sobre ellos, interceptando al lobo rojizo. Las bestias rodaron por el suelo, lanzándose mordidas y zarpazos. En una voltereta el lobo negro sujeto del cuello a su adversario, rasgando su pelaje, apoyo el peso en las patas traseras y arrojo a su compañero. Sin perder tiempo la bestia ébano se colocó frente al asustado humano, de forma protectora.

" _agh, que diablos te pasa ¿Por qué me atacas?_

" _oye imbécil, esa es nuestra presa, devuélvela"_

" _cierto, hazte a un lado, consigue tu propia_ _comida"_

Los tres huargos se acercaban amenazantes, pero el lobo negro no se inmuto, se plantó firme y comenzó a pelar los dientes.

" _largo, él es mío"_

" _nosotros lo vimos primero es nuestro"_

" _aléjense, no dejare que le hagan daño"_

" _grrr, dánoslo o te acabaremos"_

" _no… no permitiré que dañen a mi esposo_ "

La declaración dejo sorprendido a los presentes, en especial al asustado humano que entendía todo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hasta aquí, espero que el capítulo les gustara. Muajaja, que declaración tan fuerte, ese Toothless no se anda por las ramas.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Besitos y buenas noches, o días, o tardes, dependiendo la hora en que lo lean…aun así, besitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, les traje la actualización de esta loca historia, espero les guste.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capitulo tres. Deber.**

" _ **Esta gema mi pequeño, es tu corazón, algún día el destino te dirá cuando entregarla"**_

Fueron las palabras que el mayor le dijo a su cachorro mientas forjaban la alhaja a las faldas de un volcán.

Los huargos no eran tan diferentes a los humanos, Vivian en manada, poseían sus propias cuevas, cuidaban de sus cachorros, les gustaba cazar juntos, con algunas excepciones. Tenían sus propias costumbres, así como los humanos, jamás se metían a bañar tras comer una oveja, para desparasitarse comían pasto, nunca cazaban con la luna azul ni se apareaban, etc, etc.

Pero una de sus costumbres, la más solemne, era la entrega del corazón. Cuando el pequeño huargo (a) cumplía los trece años, sus progenitores le ayudaban a forjar una gema muy especial, aquella que entregarían a su pareja, su corazón. Una gema diseñada por cada huargo, hecha con materiales específicos y míticos y bañada con su sangre, directa del pecho, era todo un rito su forja y el significado el más valioso. Con esta gema la pareja unía sus almas, se volvían uno solo, hasta la muerte.

Para Toothless esa gema era muy preciada. En su sociedad cuando un lobo la entregaba, no solo le entregaba su amor, entregaba también su alma, todo de él. Habían pasado más de cien años desde que la forjo, en todo ese tiempo no encontró a nadie digno para dársela, y ahora, por un descuido…

" _¿estas bromeando?"_

Pregunto uno de los huargos pardos.

Toothless negó con la cabeza, sus compañeros le miraban sorprendidos… ¿un humano?

" _si es verdad ¡que muestre tu corazón!"_ exigió el cobrizo.

Los ojos tóxicos se clavaron en el humano, que contemplaba atento la escena.

" _ya los oíste, muestra el collar… ¡ahora!"_

Hiccup dio un brinco aterrado, el chico tembló al ver como el enorme huargo negro se le acercaba, no tardo en reconocerlo, era el mismo lobo que le persiguió la otra vez…y la cicatriz en el ojo lo afirmaba.

La afilada trompa se incrusto en su pecho, bañándole de saliva y…sangre. Con trabajo, Toothless logro sacar el collar. La gema brillo y la imagen de la luna les deslumbro por unos segundos.

" _ahora me creen"_

Los huargos se acercaron despacio, admirando la gema. Pelear por una presa no era mal, muchos lobos lo hacían, pero… ¡atacar a la familia! eso si era malo, terrible. A diferencia de los humanos, los huargos no se atacaban entre familia y ese chico lo era, al ser la pareja de otro huargo se convertía en un familiar.

" _en nuestra defensa ¡Tu humano nos atacó primero!"_

" _cierto, mira quemo nuestro pelo"_

" _también evito que devoráramos a nuestras presas…yo tengo hambre"_

La bestia ébano bufo molesta, les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, pero lejos del humano no deseaba que este escuchara.

" _suban a las rocas y sigan de frente, en los arbustos espinosos, a la izquierda, encontraran una torre humana, en las escaleras hay un bocado, dos más arriba y un gordo en los arbustos de la derecha, apenas iba a comer cuando les escuche, por lo que están intactos"_

"tsk, y lo divertido de la caza"

" _ya corrieron lo suficiente ¿no?"_

" _mmm, está bien_ … _por cierto…tu humano"_

" _lo reprenderé, nos acabamos de unir y aun no le explico las reglas, lo lamento"_

Los lobos aceptaron, se despidieron y comenzaron su trayecto, no sin antes darle a Hiccup una mirada de pocos amigos. La bestia ébano no le tomo importancia, después de todo les había arruinado la cacería, como a él la comida, se acercó al chico y olfateo la herida de su pata, no era tan seria, con unas lengüetadas quedaba…pero ahora.

 **-¡ahu!**

El lobo paro a trompicones al humano, comenzó a empujarle al bosque, amenazándolo para que no huyera. Hiccup le miraba asustado, su pierna le dolía, por lo que intentar escapar no era opción, pero eso no era lo que le asustaba, no, lo que más le asustaba es que podría jura que ese lobo, y los anteriores, hablaba ¿Cómo diablos es que le entendía? acaso ya se volvió loco, o peor…ya estaba muerto y fue a para al infierno.

" _ **debes cuidar a tu pareja mi pequeño, de todo y de todos, es tu deber como alfa"**_

Fue la recomendación y orden de su padre tras recibir el collar. Toothless lo entendía, su padre era muy sobreprotector con su familia y pareja, siempre cuido de su madre y hermanos, Toothless tenía dos hermanos mayores con los que no se llevaba bien, pero eso es otra historia.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando la pareja no la escogiste tú?

¡Ah! si no se hubiese puesto a jugar en esas hojas ahora no estaría en este problema, soltó un ligero gruñido, asustando al humano que caminaba frente a él, podría matarlo y olvidarse del asunto, hacer como que nada paso, pero…él era muy respetuoso de las tradiciones de su raza, no podía ignorarlas y, de ser así le habría matado desde la mañana.

Toothless acudió ese día a la aldea, dispuesto a recuperar su collar, no se acercó mucho ya que los humanos estaban alerta, rondo las inmediaciones y trepo a uno de los árboles para ver mejor, pasadas algunas horas encontró al chico, este se acercaba en una pequeña carreta, iba a salir cuando fue interceptado por otros humanos, se quedó en el árbol mirándoles fijamente. Para su mala suerte el joven salió acompañado de otros tres. Paso toda la mañana siguiéndoles, esperando poder acercarse y tomar a su presa, pero esto no funciono , cada que llegaban a una de esas torres se encontraba más rodeado de humanos…mmm…interesante, parece que seguía un camino recto, directo al rio.

Realizo unos cálculos y se apresuró, conocía esos lugares y sabia de una de esas torretas ubicada cerca de un acantilado, si contaba con suerte le interceptaría ahí.

Avanzo rápido hasta la torreta, se desplazó silencioso. En la construcción se oían voces, se escondió entre la maleza cuando escucho la madera crujir. La mirilla se abrió y un hombre bajo por las escaleras, alegando algo sobre no hacer trama; pego su cuerpo al pasto y se preparó para atacar. El hombre termino de orinar, acomodo su pantalón y se dispuso a regresar a su juego de cartas, pero no llego, una fuerza le tumbo al piso mientras una poderosa mandíbula cortaba de tajo su grito de ayuda. Arrastro el cuerpo hasta un arbusto y se preparó para entrar, si tenía suerte almorzaría antes de que su presa llegara.

- **ja,ja,ja, esperen, también voy al baño, no hagan trampa.**

Otro humano bajaba, no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo contra él, incrusto sus garras en el pecho y utilizo el cuerpo como escalón para ingresar al interior de la torreta.

Los hombres gritaron al verle, pero no tardaron en responder, uno de ellos le disparo. La bala rozo su pelaje, Toothless brinco a la mesa y de un zarpazo desarmo al pobre humano, el compañero de este le ataco con una oz, pero el metal solo se incrusto en la madera de la mesa, Toothless brinco a una de las paredes, la uso como apoyo y se abalanzó contra el hombre, aterrizo en su espalda la cual comenzó a destazar, las garras de incrustaron en la piel destrozándola, partió costillas y perforo pulmones.

 **-¡Maldito!**

¡ahuu!

El humano golpeo su cadera con la culata del arma, magullando su cuerpo, más golpes le siguieron, siendo recibidos por su espalada. Esto lo hizo enfadar, se giró de golpe parándose en sus patas traseras y sujetando el arma, sorprendiendo al humano, clavo las garras en el abdomen y lo empotro contra la pared, tiñéndola de rojo, después mordió su cuello y cerceno la cabeza, humano insolente ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo?

Dejo caer el cadáver y recobro la compostura, no era bueno perder la cabeza, ya más relajado era momento de comer, pero…

Apenas iba en su primer bocado cuando una punzada en su pecho le detuvo, el sentimiento de que algo no iba bien lo embargo. Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, tal vez dejo un humano con vida, sus ojos no encontraron nada, salvo los destrozos y cadáveres…tal vez afuera, bajo de un brinco e inspecciono el lugar…nada.

Pero la presión en su pecho no desaparecía, incluso, aumentaba, algo estaba pasando. Guiado por sus instintos se echó a correr al bosque, buscando. El relinche de unos caballos lo detuvo, por lo que se ocultó en algunos arbustos. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los jinetes, ese humano acompañaba a su presa, pasaron un par de minutos y otro jinete apareció, el humano delgado y rubio, otros cinco minutos más y el tercer jinete, aunque este parecía más un bulto, espero pero nada, su pesa no aparecía.

Sin saber por qué se echó a correr en esa dirección, dio con la carreta abandonada, percibió el olor del chico y…de otros huargos... ¡Demonios!

Se adentró en el bosque rogando llegar a tiempo, trepo a unas rocas para ver mejor…ahí estaba su presa, sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver como uno de sus camaradas le tomaba de la pierna y lo arrojaba. Sus patas se echaron a correr, no dudo y se arrojó en su defensa…después de todo era su deber.

-¡ **ahuch!**

Hiccup se quejó al caer al suelo, la pierna comenzaba a doler, el chico pego un brinco cuando el lobo comenzó a empujarle con la trompa, ordenándole avanzar.

" _no te quedes ahí" "camina"_

Toothless le levanto por las malas, no era un buen momento para parar, posiblemente los demás humanos vendrían en su búsqueda y él no estaba de ánimos para otro encuentro. El agua del rio se escuchó, para desgracia de Hiccup los pescadores no iban tan lejos. La bestia trepo unas rocas y le ordeno seguirle, amenazando con matarlo si se negaba; con mucho trabajo el pecoso avanzo, resbalando en varias ocasiones debido a la humedad y textura de las rocas. Llegaron a una cueva, oculta, el lobo le ordeno recostarse y esperar.

El humano le vio marcharse, su cerebro aun no procesaba lo que ocurría, parece que ese animal le había salvado la vida y… después lo secuestro, pero…tal vez estaba muerto y se encontraba en el transcurso al más allá, eso le explicaría por qué entendía lo que decía, aunque…entonces la pierna no debería doler… ¿cierto?

Despacio se recostó en esa cama de ramas y hojas secas, golpeo su mejilla intentando despertar, esto tenía que ser un sueño, un absurdo y disparatado sueño…no, no…tenía que salir de ahí.

Apenas se acercaba a la entrada cuando el lobo apareció, Hiccup retrocedió espantado, cayendo de trasero en la cama. Toothless le miraba molesto, el animal regresaba con dos conejos en su trompa, los dejo caer al piso y después le arrojo uno al chico.

" _come "_ fue la orden.

El roedor cayo a los pies del pecoso, su grisáceo pelaje estaba teñido se carmín en un costado, las náuseas lo embargaron, por lo que giro el rostro intentando calmarse. Pero la mala experiencia no termino ahí. Podía escuchar como la piel del conejo se rasgaba, como la sangre se mezclaba con la saliva del can, como los huesos eran triturados por las poderosas mandíbulas, como la carne descendía por el gañote de aquel ser. Asustado se giró a verlo. El huargo comía tranquilamente a su presa, sin mirarle, pero… ¿Por qué escuchaba sus movimientos?

" _¿quhegh ocughree?"_ preguntó el lobo con el hocico lleno.

Es…Esto…no…era…no es…ay no…estaba soñando.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Toothless miro asombrado al humano…se había desmayado.

Se acercó despacio para comprobar que aun siguiera con vida, ok, su pecho subía y bajaba, ende no estaba muerto. Lo arrastro con la trompa al centro de su cama, después le contemplo por unos minutos….mmmm…muy flaco y enano, tenía ojos bonitos que le recordaban al bosque y sus facciones infantiles se veían adorables, muy apetecibles, el olor a vainilla que desprendía era agradable y su vos no era tan molesta, como la de algunos humanos…o huargos. Camino al otro conejo y le devoro, total el humano no le quería, al terminar salió a vigilar su territorio.

Trepo las rocas y se quedó mirando el firmamento. No podía hacer nada, por los gestos y el comportamiento del humano parece que…la unión ya estaba hecha, era de esperarse, anoche fue luna llena. Ahora no le quedaba más que aceptar lo que el destino le impuso. Ese humano era su pareja, le gustara o no, ya solo le quedaba cumplir su deber como alfa y protegerlo…mmm…bueno, pudo ser pero, le pudo tocar el pelinegro feo o el gordo inútil.

Se estiro en la roca, contemplando el cielo. Eso le enseñaría a no jugar con los objetos importantes.

La tarde termino y la noche se hizo presente, bañando al cielo con sus estrellas.

Un suspiro cansado broto de su boca, mañana sería un día largo…comenzaba su vida marital.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó, los leo en la siguiente actualización y mil gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

*****/*****/*****/

Ya había pasado una semana desde su "secuestro" en todo ese tiempo el chico evito a su "conyugue", se recluyo en una esquina de la cueva, cerca del pequeñísimo arrollo que abastecía el lugar, se permitía estirar sus piernas cuando su compañero salía a cazar, había intentado escapar, pero el lobo no se alejaba mucho y siempre le obligaba a regresar, aparte, el dolo en su pierna en los primeros días era insoportable, pero con sus cuidados…y una serie de lengüetazos que Toothless le "obsequio"(realmente le tumbo en el piso y lo comenzó a "curar" sin su consentimiento, pero con semejantes dientes el chico no tenía mucho valor para reclamar) el dolor disminuyo considerablemente.

" _¿ya terminaste? "_

Hiccup pego un brinco al escuchar la grave voz de su compañero, aun no sabía ¡por qué diablos le entendía! sus ojos se desviaron a los frutos que se encontraban a sus pies. Eran unas manzanas hermosas, rojas y brillantes, por desgracia contaban con una serie de marcas de colmillos y una gran cantidad de baba… ¡whack! asqueado intento limpiar el fruto…pero fue contraproducente, su ropa se encontraba muy sucia y… él también.

Toothless le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el humano golpeaba su pelaje, sacudiendo esa extraña piel llena de tierra, discretamente olfateo el ambiente…apestaba. Cansado se levantó, estirándose un poco, le llevaría al rio para que se aseara, aparte estaba aburrido de estar tanto tiempo encerrado, ya era momento de comenzar a imponer un poco de orden, no se quedaría encerrado solo porque al mocosos no le apetecía salir…o hablarle.

Se acercó despacio, pero Hiccup tembló al verle venir, esto le molesto, se supone su pareja debía sentirse segura con su presencia, no aterrada.

" _¿Cómo se encuentra tu pata?_

Hiccup no decía nada, solo le miraba nervioso y se pegaba más a la pared.

" _¿aun te duele?... ¡Responde!"_

El chico pego un brinco y negó con la cabeza. Toothless solo bufo molesto sintiendo una punzada en su frente, intentaba ser amable…pero le estaba costando. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar, intentando suavizar su tono.

" _vamos a ir al río para que te asees… ¿entendiste?"_

Un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta.

" _bien, vámonos…. ¡y no intentes huir por que te ira mal!"_

El chico mordió su labio intentando controlar el miedo. Sí, deseaba huir, pero con semejante guardián era imposible.

Caminaban despacio, el humano adelante y su feroz compañero a su espalda…vigilándolo. Por un momento creyó que su día mejoraría, con un poco de suerte y lograría divisar a un aldeano y pedir ayuda. Por desgracia sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando el lobo comenzó a llevarle por una vereda que no conocía, avanzaron por varios minutos hasta cruzar una gran cantidad de naturaleza muerta y enredaderas muy gruesas.

Llegaron a una pequeña cascada, la cual formaba un lago rodeado de rosales y una espesa cortina de pasto. La luz del sol le daba directamente al agua, bañándola con un tono dorado. Hiccup corrió a olfatear los rosales, jamás había visto tantas rosas juntas… ¡olían exquisito!

Toothless le seguía de cerca, el lobo se tumbó a un costado, observado las acciones de su pareja, parecía un pequeño cachorro, sus ojos brillaban con un deje de ilusión e inocencia. Pero no habían ido a contemplar el lugar.

" _metete a bañar, el agua esta tibia a esta hora"_

Hiccup le miro sorprendido, pero Toothless no dijo nada más, solo dio un sonoro bostezo y se tumbó en el pasto, creando una cama improvisada.

Tocaba sus ropas y cabello, las primeras le daban picazón y la segunda un enorme deseo de rascarse, la verdad si necesitaba un baño. Discretamente giró a ver a Toothless, parece que se había dormido. por su mente cruzo la idea se salir huyendo, pero la desecho casi en el acto, seguro de que el lobo solo fingía y le atraparía antes de poder salir del circulo de rosas, lo mejor sería, de momento, acatar su orden. Se acomodó en el césped y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa.

Los ojos tóxicos le miraban de forma discreta. Tenía un cuerpo muy…apetecible, su piel blanca se veía muy suave; músculos ligeramente definidos; una finísima capa de vellos cobrizos cubriendo levemente brazos y piernas, unas piernas muy largas adornadas en la punta con dos montecitos de carne que le parecían deliciosos. Hiccup giró a verlo, pero Toothless fingió dormir. Aun desconfiado tomo su ropa y se encamino al agua.

De verdad estaba tibia, el sol había hecho un excelente trabajo al calentarla; comenzó a lavar su ropa, tallándola en una roca, al terminar le dejo secando en unos rosales, con el calor que hacía se secaría en unos minutos. Era un lugar agradable, silencioso y bello, hace tiempo que no tomaba un baño placentero. A diferencia de los chicos de su edad, a él no le agradaba bañarse en el rio, en parte porque si le veían se la pasaban molestando, a él le agradaba asearse en su casa, cuando sus padres se encontraban dormidos, para que nadie le molestara, porque hasta eso, su padre siempre le reprochaba su manía de asearse seguido, como si fuera una…chica.

Sacudió a cabeza intentando olvidarse de sus problemas personales, ya después cuando regresara, si lo lograba, seguiría lidiando con su infierno diario. Las nubes pasaban frente a sus ojos, adquiriendo formas graciosas que comenzaron a despertar su imaginación, si en algo se caracterizaba Hiccup era en su activa imaginación, que le hacía viajar a muchos lugares, era excelente contando historias e inventando cosas. En poco tiempo Hiccup se encontraba riendo, cual niño pequeño, por las cosas que imaginaba. Su piel comenzaba a arrugarse, pero eso al chico no le importaba. Se encontraba nadando de reversa mirando embobado un par de nubes que a su parecer eran dos lindas ovejas, de improvisto choco con algo, giro a ver que era.

Toothless le miro unos segundos para después seguir nadando, al final decidió que él también necesitaba un baño. Hiccup le veía, ligeramente asustado, el lobo se zambullía y salía a la superficie lanzando pequeños chorros de agua de su trompa, jugando como un cachorro, esto relajo un poco al humano, parece que no le dañaría. Después de un par de vueltas decidió que era hora de salir, con un ligero gruido le dio la orden a Hiccup, el chico titubeo unos segundos, pero no tardo en obedecer.

Salió del lago alejado levemente de su compañero, aun no confiaba en él, de improvisto una ligera lluvia le cubrió, Toothless se sacudía cual animal, bañando a su compañero, Hiccup le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero Toothless ni se inmuto, el animal giro y se fue a tumbar al pasto, para que le sol le secara.

Hiccup se vistió y tumbo unos metros lejos de él, observándole. Era un lobo enorme, casi del tamaño de un caballo, sus patas eren muy grandes y podría jurar que esas garras estaban muy afiladas, su pelo parecía ser suave y brillante…mucho, más que el de muchas jovencitas, pero lo que más le gustaba eran esos ojos tan llamativos y enigmáticos, tenían algo que le hipnotizaba.

Contuvo una risa al ver como el lobo se giraba para quedar panza arriba, con sus patas abiertas de forma tal que el sol calentaba todo su vientre y más (que, a los perros les gusta que el sol le dé en todas partes). Sus ojos se clavaron en el subir y bajar de su estómago, se veía muy suavecito, se enfadaría si lo tocaba.

Estaba por acercarse cuando Toothless se levantó de golpe, el lobo se colocó a su lado en cuestión de segundos, gruñendo a los arbustos. Por instinto Hiccup se pegó a su cuerpo, buscando protección. Los arbustos se movieron, Toothless olfateo el aire, pasaron dos segundos y se relajó, el gruñido se convirtió en un chasquido de lengua, dio un bufido y solo se tumbó al lado de su pareja. Esto descoloco a su compañero que continuaba viendo la maleza.

" _¡Buuuuu!"_

Tres pequeños cachorros aparecieron, tres lobitos de pelo grisáceo y orejas bien paraditas, con su trompita afilada y hermosos ojos avellana.

" _¡ja, los espantamos, ven, se los dije!"_ \- hablo el mayorcito- _"¡a ellos!"_

Las creaturas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, dos treparon con agilidad la espalda de Toothless y el más pequeño corrió a Hiccup, subiéndose en su regazo.

" _Ríndete"_

Hiccup ya no se sorprendió tanto al oír sus risas, aun no entendía el porque les …entendía, pero ya no le molestaba tanto. El chico rio divertido, eran unos "niños" jugando.

" _¡ríndete, ríndete!"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver los ojitos avellana, el lobito se había levantado en sus dos patitas traseras y le miraba suplicante, esperando que continuara el juego. El humano soltó una risa antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, con las manos extendidas en clara señal de que había perdido. Un aullido de felicidad broto de la garganta del cachorro, que no dudo en acercarse y lamer su cara…pero o todos los rivales eran fáciles.

Toothless podía sentir como la vena en su frente palpitaba, el huargo tenía tanta paciencia como la de un anciano en la fila del banco, por lo que no tardo en explotar.

" _¡ya basta!"_

Se levantó furioso, zarandeándose con fuerza, los cachorritos cayeron pesadamente en el pasto, soltando un ligero quejido, en cuanto se levantaron fueron recibidos por un furioso rugido que les helo la sangre.

" _¡Largo de aquí!"_

El llanto no se hizo esperar, los cachorros en lugar de irse corrieron a esconderse tras Hiccup, llorando a moco tendido. Una mirada de reproche, acompañada con un poco de odio, fue dirigida a su persona. El huargo bufo molesto y se alejó a una roca…ellos se lo buscaron.

No tardó mucho en calmar a los cachorros, unas buenas sobadas en su pancita y caricias tras sus orejas bastaros, en poco tiempo los cachorros corrían de aquí para allá, jugando con Hiccup que intentaba alcanzarlos.

Los gruñidos brotaban de su trompa ¿Por qué a esos engendros si les sonreía y a él lo veía con terror? Decidió ignorarlos y continúo descansando, antes de darse cuenta se quedó realmente…dormido.

*****/*****/*****/

" _por aquí, este es el camino para llegar con los humanos"_

Rock, el mayor de los lobitos, corría entre las rocas guiando al humano, a su lado su hermanito Dan y en los brazos de Hiccup, porque era el mejor lugar, Kai.

Hiccup aprovecho que Toothless dormía, incluso roncaba, para escapar, los lobitos se ofrecieron a llevarle con los humanos, pero, comenzaba a dudar de su sentido de la orientación

-Rock ¿seguro que es por aquí?

" _si, papá dice que las cuevas humanas están al norte"_

Hiccup se detuvo en seco…. ¡pero si estaban hiendo al sur!

-¡Rock! este es el camino equivocado, el norte queda para el otro lado

" _¿enserio?"-_ Pregunto mirando al este.

Hiccup se palmeo la frente, posiblemente el lobo ya despertó y le estaría buscando.

" _no te preocupes Hiccup, solo tenemos que regresar y listo"_

¡Crack!

El sonido de las ramas quebrándose les puso alerta. El castaño apretó con fuerza al cachorro, era tarde, ya le había encontrado.

Pero para alivio…o desgracia, no fue Toothless quien les encontró. Un enorme oso negro apareció de entre las ramas secas. El animal se veía muy feroz, sus ojos estaban rojos y una gran cantidad de baba escurría de su trompa, de un zarpazo destruyo la madera donde los cachorros estaban, por suerte los peques alcanzaron a esquivarle y salieron disparados a los brazos de Hiccup.

Con trabajo logro sujetar a los cachorros y mantener el equilibrio, retrocedía aterrado, suplicando no chocar con alguna roca. El oso avanzaba lento, las ramas se partían bajo sus patas, fue este ruido lo que activo a Hiccup, que no tardo en salir corriendo de ahí.

Definitivamente ese mes había hecho más ejercicio del que hizo toda su vida, a su espalda se escuchaban las fuertes pisadas acompañadas por pesadas respiraciones y gruñidos. En sus brazos los cachorros aullaban, alentándole para ir más rápido. Logro esquivar un zarpazo girando ala izquierda…donde estaba ese estúpido lobo cuando le necesitaba. Jamás en su vida creyó que el bosque fuera tan peligroso y extenso, se adentró en un sendero húmedo, lleno de neblina y afiladas piedras. Lograron esconderse tras unas rocas, la neblina dificultaba su visión, pero sus oídos lograban escuchar a la perfección las pesadas pisadas del animal.

Con sigilo dejo a los cachorros en el piso y les hizo la seña para que le siguieran, avanzaron despacio, alejándose de su adversario, si tenían suerte con ayuda de la neblina se podrían escapar. Esquivaron algunas rocas sueltas y avanzaron hasta llegar a una encrucijada, el camino d la derecha era muy empinado y estaba lleno de piedras. Para su mala suerte el pequeño Kai golpeo una roca con su pata trasera, este rodo y provocó una mini avalancha así como…ruido. El rugido no tardo en escucharse, los ojos de los chicos se abrieron asustados, a su espalda la neblina se disipaba, dando paso a la imponente figura del animal.

-¡Corran!

Hiccup alcanzo a sujetar a Kai, que se congelo en su lugar, y hecho a correr. Al final se encontraron con una represa que cortaba su camino, el joven intento subir, pero estaba tan asustado y la madera tan húmeda, que sus pies se resbalaban, claro que no era el único, los cachorros estaban iguales o peor que él. Les trepo a las maderas y les ordeno marcharse, mientras las fuertes pisadas se acercaban.

*****/*****/*****/*****

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero el trabajo no me deja nada de tiempo y cuando llego tengo más ganas de dormir que otra cosa.**

 **Samikun 15.** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, la verdad planeo torturar un rato a Toothless con eso de la vida marital, mi pequeño Hiccup no será fácil de conquistar.

 **La rojas**. Me encanta leer tus comentarios. see, creo que exagere un poco con Hiccup…pero no es mii culpa que este tan salado…ok. Sí. Ya veré como lo compenso.

 **arace-chan**. Ya la continueeeee ****, intentare no tardar tanto, pero se me está complicando un poco.

 **Alinav.** Gracias por seguir leyendo mis burradas, me alegra que te gusten. La reacción de Stoick, planeo que sea épica y una gran sorpresa, para todos

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, intentare ya no tardar tanto, pero todavía debo terminar una exquisita historia y comenzar otra, pero de verdad me apurare a escribir, lo prometo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta actualización salió más rápido, tenía planeado subirla el fin de semana pero me dije ¡Pá que esperar!**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 5**

Estaba molesto, no le agrado que su humano fuese amable con esas pequeñas plagas ¿Por qué con él no lo era? Él era su esposo, a él es a quien le tenía que rascar las orejas, sobar su pancita y decirle que era lindo ¡no a esas pestes!

El hígado ya le dolía por la bilis que producía al verlos jugar, por lo que decidió ignorarlos; solo había dormitado, ya que tenía que cuidar al humano, pero ahora que el chico jugaba con los cachorros aprovecharía para descansar un poco; pero el intenso calor comenzó a jugar en su contra, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de darse cuenta ¡fue apresado por Morfeo!

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido pero al despertar se sentía increíblemente relajado, estiro su cuerpo y bebió un poco de agua, era momento de regresar, cazaría un poco y lo llevaría a la cueva, caminaba despacio mientras se recordaba no olvidar un poco de fruta para su enclenque esp…

Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse como platos, con trabajo logro controlar su voz para no gritar como poseso, miró a todos lados, buscando ¿Dónde estaba su humano y los cachorros?

Empezó a olfatear el lugar buscando una pista, no tardo en dejar atrás el lago, se detuvo en una pequeña colina, estaba por echarse a correr directo a la aldea cuando un aroma capto su atención, su humano había pasado por ahí…pero no doblo en dirección a la aldea, esto lo descontrolo un poco, lo lógico sería que el chico corriera a su antigua cueva, pero. Se echó a correr preocupado, ese no era un buen lugar.

Su pecho comenzó a comprimirse y un aura de miedo le invadió, algo andaba muy mal, se detuvo de golpe al sentir como el aire se le escapaba…su compañero huía de algo. Comenzó a llamarlo, desesperado.

" _¡Humano! ¡Cachorros! ¿Dónde están? ¡Humano!"_

Guardo silencio unos segundos… ¡mierda! todos esos días juntos…. ¡y nunca le pregunto su nombre! ¡qué clase de esposo responsable era! Ok, en su defensa el chico no le permitía ni acercarse. En vista de que no le encontraría así decidió jugar al sabueso, pego la trompa al suelo y comenzó a olfatear, tardo unos minutos pero encontró su rastro y huellas, el terror le invadió al ver las enormes huellas de oso junto a las suyas. Salió disparado rezando por llegar a tiempo ¿es que ese chico siempre se metía en problemas?

La neblina le recibió, trepo como rayo las rocas y comenzó a gritar.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

El corazón de Hiccup brinco de alegría al escuchar y reconocer el aullido, aprovecho la distracción del oso, que se giró a ver, y comenzó a llamarlo.

-¡aquí! ¡Estamos aquí, ayúdanos!

El alma casi le regreso al cuerpo al oír su voz, sus patas casi sacaban chispas por la velocidad que llevaba, llego a la encrucijada y vio al animal, no lo pensó y corrió a ayudar. En el trayecto tomo una roca con su trompa, se detuvo de golpe y le arrojo. El proyectil se impactó en el cráneo del oso atontándole unos segundos, Hiccup no dudo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Los pequeños huargos le siguieron, los animalitos no se habían retirado como Hiccup les ordeno, en primera por que no querían dejar a su amigo y en segunda, la más importante, no lograron escalar sus patitas aun no eran tan fuertes. Rock y Dan lograron bajar sin problemas y alcanzar al pecoso, pero Kai…el pequeño tenía tan mala suerte que resbalo y su colita se atoro en un hueco de los troncos.

" _¡auxilio!"_

El castaño se frenó al oír al pequeñín, iba a regresar por él pero, una enorme sombra paso a su lado, a toda velocidad.

Tras sacudir la cabeza unos segundos, para calmar el dolor, el oso se giró a sus víctimas, la rabia lo invadió al ver que solo quedaba uno.

Kai vio horrorizado como los colmillos se abalanzaban contra él, se hizo bolita tapándose la cara con las patas. Pero la mordida no lo alcanzo, los dientes se quedaron a centímetros de su cara… Toothless lo había detenido.

Los colmillos del huargo apresaban con fuerza una de las patas traseras, desgarrando la piel y provocando un grito de dolor y odio por parte del oso.

Furioso arrojo un zarpazo contra Toothless, lastimando su nariz, se giró para atacar a Kai, pero el huargo no lo dejo, trepo con agilidad a su espalda y comenzó a morderlo, alejándole del pequeño. El oso gruño furioso, se levantó en sus patas traseras y dejo caerse al piso, intentando quitarse al lobo. Toothless reprimió el gemido de dolor por tener que soportar tanto peso, mas no cedería tan fácil, apretó con más fuerza y comenzó a zangolotear la cabeza, rasgando la piel de su oponente.

-¡Kai, ven!

Hiccup se había acercado, el pecoso se pegó a la pared, estirando sus manos, incitando al pequeño para que se acercara.

-¡rápido!

Kai le miraba asustado, los dos colosos peleaban cerca de él y eso le aterraba.

Hiccup le miro preocupado, el cachorrito estaba congelado y no se movería.

-¡quédense aquí!

Apretando el estómago se lanzó a salvar al pequeño, logro esquivar una de las volteretas de los animales y barriéndose llego donde el lobito, lo tomo en brazos, esquivo de nuevo a los colosos y se reunió con los pequeños.

" _¡Corran!"_

No dudo en obedecer las órdenes de su pareja, salió de ahí seguido por los cachorros.

Los golpes iban y venían, los cuerpos contaban con una gran cantidad de cortes y magulladuras. El lobo estaba sorprendido, había algo en ese oso que lo inquietaba, en primera que lograra soportar sus golpes y en segunda su color de ojos y el repugnante aroma que emanaba de él. Soltó un aullido cuando el animal le estampo con fuerza en los troncos, la madera crujió y muchos se astillaron, sus patas tomaron impulso y logro arrojar al oso, esquivo el zarpazo agachándose a tiempo, con trabajo lo tumbo en el piso, trepo a su pecho y comenzó a rasgar su cara.

" _Hey miren, está ganando"_

Hiccup y los chicos habían llegado al a cima de la encrucijada, desde ahí se podía apreciar la pelea. Los cachorros aullaban de felicidad apoyando a Toothless. Pero la felicidad les duro poco. Con un movimiento el oso logro colocar una de sus patas en el estómago del huargo y empujarlo, para después lanzarse sobre él.

Hiccup miró asustado como su compañero recibía una gran cantidad de golpes en los costados, el animal le había acorralado llevándolo de nuevo contra los troncos.

-¡NOOO!

Su corazón se detuvo cuando el hocico de ese animal se cerró junto al cuello de Toothless.

Las patas le temblaron, conto con suerte de que solo logro morder su pellejo, la ira broto en su ser como fuego. Sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el lugar, buscando una solución. Tragándose el dolor se levantó en sus patas traseras, tomando impulso, las patas delanteras fueron las encargadas de liberarse de ese "abrazo de oso" y empujar con fuerza. Logro sujetar al oso y con un giro le levanto, dándole la vuelta e incrustándolo en uno de los trancos astillados.

La madera traspaso la piel y carne, quebrando algunas costillas, el oso intento liberarse pero Toothless no lo permitió, empujo con más fuerza. La trompa del animal lanzaba furiosas dentelladas, pero dos garras le sujetaron, las extremidades comenzaron a separarse, el crujir de los huesos era inminente, la sangre baño a borbotones las filosas garras, mientras Toothless separaba la mandíbula inferior y exterior.

" _¡AHUUUUUU!"_

El grito de victoria no se hizo esperar, cansado se tumbó en sus patas traseras…estaba exhausto.

-¿Estas bien?

La voz de Hiccup lo obligo a girar, el humano y los cachorros le veían desde arriba. Los chiquillos gritaban felices por su victoria, corriendo alrededor de Hiccup, por su parte, el humano, le veía con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación…eso le gusto. Reprimiendo el dolor trepo las rocas hasta llegar con su humano.

" _¡Eso fue increíble!"_

" _¡Señor es usted muy fuerte!"_

" _¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!"_

Pero el huargo no prestaba atención a sus agradecimientos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era llegar a su cueva y dormir por días, pero no podía demostrar debilidad, se tragó el dolor y se paró con orgullo.

" _vámonos"_

Comenzó a caminar seguido por Hiccup y los pequeños.

" _Señor, ¿no se llevara la carne?…es su trofeo"_

Pregunto Rocky poniéndose a su lado.

"… _.mmmm…no. Había algo malo en ese oso, no sé qué, pero no creo que debamos comer su carne, mejor no arriesgarse"_

Caminaron despacio saliendo de ese obscuro prado, los pequeños no dejaban de correr a su lado, alabando su fuerza y valentía, si fuera por él ya les habría corrido pero…podía sentir la mirada del pecoso sobre él, una clara advertencia ¡no te atrevas a hacerlos llorar! Llegaron a un claro donde se escucharon unos aullidos muy agudos.

El castaño se asustó al ver salir a un enorme y regordete huargo pardo de entre los arbustos, el lobo grito feliz y corrió directo a ellos, siendo interceptado por los pequeños.

" _¿Dónde se metieron? los he buscado por horas"_

" _jugábamos con Hiccup"_

" _¡mamá, mamá, nos encontramos con un oso enorme que casi nos come!"_

" _¿oso?"_

" _Sí, pero el señor nos salvó"_

" _fue una pelea increíble mami"_

La loba no tuvo tiempo de indagar, Toothless le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos que la hizo retroceder. El huargo negro comenzó a caminar, ordenándole a su pareja seguirle.

" _¡vámonos!"_

Hiccup no se opuso y le siguió, después de todo le debía la vida, se despidió de sus amiguitos y hecho a correr tras Toothless.

" _Adiós Hiccup, jugamos mañana"_

" _¡hasta mañana Hiccup!"_

Las orejas de Toothless se levantaron…con que se llamaba Hiccup.

El camino a la cueva fue tranquilo, al llegar Toothless se dio el lujo de soltar un ligero quejido, se tumbó junto al pequeño chorro de agua que alimentaba su cueva y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

Hiccup le miraba desde la entrada, podía aprovechar y salir corriendo de ahí, podía jurar que con esas heridas el lobo no lo atraparía…pero. Tomo un respiro antes de entrar, estaba por anochecer y se perdería en el bosque y después de la aventura…lo mejor era quedarse ahí…aparte.

Solo era gratitud…por haberle salvado de ese animal, nada más. Se tumbó al lado de Toothless, arranco una de las mangas de su camisa y le mojo, comenzó a limpiar el hermoso pelaje negro.

Los ojos tóxicos se miraron sorprendidos, Hiccup se encontraba con la vista gacha, levemente sonrojado y limpiando su herida. El joven se detuvo al sentir la mirada en su persona, nervioso levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundos, provocando un ligero hormigueo en los dos. Toothless no dijo nada, desvió la mirada y continúo curando su pata. Hiccup respiro aliviado, continuo con su labor ya más relajado.

La noche llego y el sueño les venció, cayeron rendidos uno al lado del otro, Hiccup se recargo en la espalda del huargo mientras este lo acunaba con su trompa y cola, descansarían de su primera aventura juntos, ya mañana seria otro día.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **y acabo, espero que fuera de su agrado.**

 **Arace-chan. Lo siento Stoick no lo salvo, él aparecerá más adelante, primero quiero dar inicio a la relación de estos dos. Que te digo, Toothless estaba cansadito, no ha podido dormir desde que llego Hiccup, según él lo vigilaba pero…al final Morfeo gano. Intentare no tardar tanto en la actualización, pero por desgracia a veces mi inspiración se va de parranda y tarda días, incluso meses en volver. Gracias por el comentario se aprecia mucho.**

 **La , je, me acorde de la escena donde los dragoncitos molestan a Toothless y no lo dejan dormir y decidí hacer algo parecido, solo que mi lobito no tiene tanta paciencia y si no fuera por Hiccup, esos niños ya le harían compañía la osito. La reacción de la manada, te enteras de algunas en el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos, mil gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate.**

 **pd. Sigo buscando mi cuaderno…pero nomas no lo encuentro T-T. Creo que tendré que volver a escribirlo.**

 **A todos los que llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias, los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Que pasen una buena noche, o tarde, o día, dependiendo a la hora en que lo lean.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas tardes…perdón por la tardanza, pero…no la verdad no tengo ni cara para disculparme T-T.**

 **Les traje esta pequeña actualización que espero les guste, este capítulo es cortito, pero el que sigue será más largo que lo acostumbrado.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 6**

La convivencia social es muy importante, define gran parte de lo que seremos, pero no solo en los humanos, los animales también necesitan convivir, relacionarse entre ellos, ya sea por empatía, protección, un fin común, etc. Los huargos no son la excepción, vivir en manada les da una gran ventaja en la naturaleza, su caza es más productiva y la protección mutua les asegura su supervivencia. Claro que siempre encontramos algunos rebeldes, aquellos que no respetan las leyes del clan y se creen superiores…o los antisociales… como Toothless.

La verdad, todos los huargos que le conocían podían jurar que ese cabron moriría solo, viejo y amargado, en una caza furtiva o cayendo "accidentalmente" por un barranco, así como podían jurar que nadie le extrañaría, pero era de esperarse. En las reuniones del clan siempre se mantenía alejado, recluido en una esquina, sin dar opinión sobre el tema, si alguien le invitaba a cazar les miraba molesto y se daba media vuelta, sin dignarse a responder.

Por lo que, cuando se enteraron que tenía una pareja, encima humana, pues…fue todo un escándalo.

 *******…..*****…..**

Al día siguiente de la pelea, el pobre huargo fue despertado por el griterío de los cachorros, los cuales regresaron para jugar con Hiccup. Los mocosos se le habían escapado a sus padres, como siempre, y corrieron a ver a sus "amigos", esperando vivir otra aventura.

Toothless quiso correrles desde que les vio ingresar, sin su permiso, a su linda cueva, pero parece que los chiquillos ya lo intuían, por lo que en cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo corrieron directo a Hiccup, buscando su protección. Al lobo negro no le quedo de otra más que dejarlos ahí.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor llego a continuación.

¡Los padres de los mocosos se les unieron!

La hermosa pareja de lobos huargos se dio una vueltecita por su cueva, para agradecer el haber salvado a sus cachorros. Esto no le molesto a Toothless, en especial porque el lobo pardo llego con unos ricos salmones como agradecimiento. El problema llego después… ¡por que no se iban! solo tenían que dejar la comida e irse… ¡no ponerse a platicar como cotorras!

Y así comenzó un pequeño infierno para el pobre lobo.

Meatlug (la mamá) y Grump (el papá) decidieron que ya era momento de hacer migas con su "agradable" vecino. La verdad es que siempre le habían tenido miedo al lobo negro, ya que era muy agresivo, pero, si salvo a sus cachorros, no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí?

*****…..*****…..

Si por él fuese ya les habría corrido a mordidas y zarpazos, seguido de varias maldiciones y amenazas…pero no lo hacía. Contenía su ira al ver como su humano se relajaba con ellos, incluso les sonreía, todo lo contrario a cuando esta con él.

" _mami, Hiccup miren, voy a aventarme un clavado"_

Dan dio un enorme salto, de 40 cm de altura, directo al agua, dándose un panzazo y salpicando a su mami y "tío"

" _Dan, no hagas eso"_

" _ahora yo, ahora yo"_

Sus hermanitos no tardaron en seguirle, bañando más a loba y humano. Los cachorros jugaban alegres en el lago, mientras Meatlug e Hiccup platicaban tranquilamente cerca de ellos…Ok, la que hablaba como cotorra era Meatlug, Hiccup solo asentía intentando seguirle el hilo a la conversación.

"… _y las vallas purpura son muy buenas para la digestión, pero no comas mucho o te dará diarrea y, bla, bla, bla…"_

Por increíble que parezca, esto no molestaba al humano, la verdad ¡le agradaba! Jamás en su vida mantuvo una plática tan larga… ¡ni con sus padres! Era la primera vez que "alguien" le hablaba tan alegre.

 *******…..*****…..**

Se tragó la bilis y el coraje, acumulado en su estómago, incrusto las garras en el pasto para no despedazar al bonachón lobo pardo, que narraba una de sus aventuras, respiro profundo, la verdad no entendía como es que Hiccup los aguantaba.

" _¿de verdad nunca lo ha probado Hiccup?"_

 **-eh…no…**

" _no lo puedo creerlo ¡eso es horrible!"_

El grito de la loba capto la atención de los demás.

" _¿Qué ocurre cielo?"_

" _Grump, querido, es terrible ¡Hiccup nunca ha comido cerezas!"_

Hablo espantada la mujer, como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo. Su esposo le miro sorprendido.

" _de verdad ¿nunca las haz probado?"_

 **-em…no**

El matrimonio lo miro espantado. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Es terrible! y cosas así.

Toothless solo les veía con los ojos entrecerrados… ¡eran unos idiotas! Decidió ignorarlo e intento descansar, después de todo eran los invitados de Hiccup, que él los atendiera. Por desgracia sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando tres pequeños brincaron a su espalda, listos para jugar con su amargado tío.

" _recuerdo la primera vez que las probé, fue cuando Grump me cortejaba, me trajo una gran cantidad"_

El matrimonio hablaba emocionado, recordando viejas temporadas. Hiccup les miraba divertido, ese par le caía muy bien.

 *******…..*****…..**

Si se pregunta ¿Cómo es que Hiccup se desenvolvía tan bien con esos lobos y a Toothless le tenía miedo? la respuesta es fácil. En primera, ellos no lo habían correteado para hacerle trizas por todo el bosque y en segunda, las apariencias.

Imaginen al matrimonio de huargos como dos grandes lobos, pachoncitos y bonachones, como esos perritos gordos que te dan ternura con solo verles, que mueven la cola todo el tiempo y te miran con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de cachorro. Por otro lado…Toothless…bueno ¿han visto esas razas de pelea cuando te gruñen y corren hacia a ti? como se ven sus colmillos, filosos y llenos de saliva, con su encía roja, con sus ojos llenos de furia que te hielan la sangre y te congelan, pues… ¡Toothless daba más miedo! Si, era un lobo muy hermoso, digno de una escultura, con su reluciente pelaje, sus bellos ojos tóxicos, su afilada nariz e imponente figura, pese a ello…Hiccup le tenía miedo.

*****…..*****…..

" _niños es hora de irnos"_

Los cachorros dejaron en paz al huargo y corrieron donde sus padres.

Al fin paz y tranquilidad.

" _vámonos"_

El chico pego un brinco al oír la voz de su pareja, nervioso asintió, se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar a la cueva. Los ojos tóxicos le miraron de reojo, desvió su atención a la familia, con la intención de ordenarles nunca más regresar…pero.

Los cachorros corrían entre las patas de sus padres, aullando felices, por su parte Grump detenía su andar cada dos o tres pasos para darle una serie de lamidas a su esposa, las cuales ella contestaba feliz.

No lo admitía, ni con tortura, pero…les tenía envidia. Así es como debía ser una pareja…feliz, alegre de estar juntos…por desgracia. Giro a ver a su compañero, el chico se despedía agitando su mano y sonriéndoles. En cuanto Hiccup sintió la mirada de su compañero se detuvo, el chico se tensó bajo la mano y comenzó a caminar despacio hasta su "casa".

Ya había aceptado que estaba unido a Toothless y, le gustara o no, ahora era su esposo. También se enteró del significado del collar y el porque les entendía; cuando "acepto" casarse con el lobo y se colocó el collar, la magia que este tenía comenzó a actuar en él, agudizo sus sentidos como forma de protección y comenzó a desarrollar una especie de lazo empático, como una alarma que avisaba a su pareja cuando estaba en peligro, pero eso no era todo, este vínculo se haría más fuerte hasta compartir vida y alma, si uno moría, el otro no tardaría en seguirle.

Y si creen que Toothless le explico todo esto…pues No, se lo comento la chism…em digo, la comunicativa de Meatlug. Por lo que a Hiccup no le quedo de otra más que aceptar su destino…eso l e enseñaría a no levantar las cosas del suelo.

Ya en su "casita" se quedaron en silencio…como siempre; el humano acostado junto a una fogata al final de la cueva, mientras Toothless vigilaba desde la entrada.

Titubeo unos minutos antes de animarse a hablar, después de todo algún día tendrían que comunicarse, en especial si iban a ser…pareja.

 **-oye…To…Toothless** , se acercó despacio, la imponente figura le atemorizaba.

El lobo solo soltó un bufido y giro sus feroces y tóxicos ojos a la persona del menor, ocasionando que este se asustara.

Hiccup trago grueso, pero decidió que era momento de dar el primer paso.

 **-em…eto… ¿es verdad que las cerezas saben rico?**

El lobo parpadeo, mirándole extrañado.

- **bu-bueno, Meatlug dicen que son muy ricas y… ¿quería saber si es verdad?** pregunto con un deje de voz.

Los ojos tóxicos se clavaron al frente, ladeo la cabeza, pensando, al final observo a su compañero.

" _si, saben rico, son dulces"_

Toothless no dijo nada más y regreso a su labor de vigilante, dejando a un decepcionado Hiccup a su espalda. Pasaron algunos minutos y nada. Hiccup suspiro derrotado y regreso a dormir…parece que no le agradaba a su compañero.

Por su parte el "listísimo, brillante, genio" huargo había tomado una decisión, no era de su agrado pero, tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, mañana, muy a su pesar, le pediría un concejo a Grump, sobre cómo ser una buena pareja. Porque la falta de comunicación entre los dos lo estaba desesperando.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y…hasta aquí.**

 **En primera, no sé si las cerezas son originarias de la región de Kirob o pa' empezar no sé si se dan por ahí, pero fue la primer fruta silvestre que se me ocurrió, me disculpo si no es de ahí.**

 **Segundo, la convivencia con el clan se dará poco a poco, porque quiero que en algún momento Hiccup comience a cuestionar su lealtad (como en la peli…o algo más trágico aun no lo sé). Pero decidí meter a esta familia porque, ya saben, siempre están los vecinos buena onda que intentan llevarse bien con todos. A Meatlug creo que ya la conocen de sobra y Grump, es el dragón de Gobber en la segunda película, se me hiso interesante meterlo.**

 **Ahora respondo a los comentarios de la vez pasada.**

 **Muu801. chin, creo que también lo hice cortito, pero espero te ayude a pasar el rato, en la que sigue lo compensó, lo prometo.**

 **arace-chan. Gracias linda, la verdad intentare que no esperes demasiado, me alegra que te guste la historia, saludos y gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Yusefan. Tienes toda la razón Hiccup es adorable…bueno, más bien fue cosa de que no tenía nada que hacer je, je…no es cierto, no es cierto, SIP, es causa del destino, ahora a esperar para saber para que los quiere. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por comentar.**

 **LaRojas. Que te digo, es que Toothless es medio (mucho) despistado…y pésimo para el romance, si no me crees espera al siguiente capítulo, le atinaste, si es la dragona de Patapez, pero en la peli. Es que ella se me hace adorable, como un cachorrito hiperdesarrollado escupe fuego.**

 **pd. enserio tienes una barba de pensar *o*. Yo uso un sombrerito de carita ^o ^.**

 **eedt. Gracias por tu apoyo y perdona la tardanza, espero el capítulo fuese de tu agrado.**

 **AliNav. siii, hay muchas cosas misteriosas en ese lugar, pero ya las iremos descubriendo. Bueno, Toothless la tiene difícil, pero porque su habilidad para socializar es igual o peor a la de una roca, solo esperemos no la riegue con el pecoso. Pues, si, en ocasiones me baso en películas que ya he visto, o novelas que leí, es que mi cerebro no da pa mucho, je. Saludos desde CDM y arriba el norte.**

 **blackpanterkjes. Gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer mis locuras, ojalá y el capítulo te gustara, intentare ya no tardar en actualizar, pero no prometo nada, tengo varios fics pendientes y una horda de furiosos lectores a mi espalda, pero me apresurare, lo prometo.**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo regresamos a la parte macabrosa del asunto, pero con unos tintes de buen humor y algo de romance, espero les guste.**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, buenas noches, les traje esta pequeña actualización, es un capítulo más grande que los acostumbrados espero lo disfruten.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 7**

¡A la mierda eso de ser un buen esposo! En cuanto saliera de ahí, si salía, le daría una paliza a Grump por su "magnifico" consejo. ¡Maldita la hora en que le hizo caso! Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver como sus garras comenzaban a resbalarse… ¡Maldita sea!

*****…..*****…..

Recordaba que sus padres eran muy cariñosos, todo el tiempo dándose arrumacos y cosas así, la verdad a él y sus hermanos les daba nausea por lo que preferían ausentarse todo el día, metiéndose en problemas cada cinco minutos, como buenos cachorros…ahora desearía haber puesto más atención a la relación de sus progenitores.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el pecoso; el pobre tragaba un poco de pasto por recomendación de Meatlug para desparasitarse; era un chico lindo, sus facciones le encantaban, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, ese verde que le recordaba al bosque en primavera, lleno de alegría y calidez.

Tomo un respiro y se acercó a Grump, el mayor jugaba con sus cachorros jalando un tronco, intentando arrebatárselo.

"¡Grump, ven!"

El lobo pardo se sorprendió al oír su voz, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que supiese su nombre, sonriendo se alejó con su amigo, mientras sus hijos continuaban jugando.

" _¿qué sucede Thooth?"_

Arqueo la ceja molesto, odiaba que recortara su nombre pero por esta ocasión lo pasaría.

" _yo, em, quería preguntarte algo, ejem…yo"_

Le costó trabajo, nunca le había pedido ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos, pero la necesitaba. Grump le veía asombrado, parpadeo unos segundos antes de…ponerse a reír.

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _ja, ja, ja, per-perdón, lo siento"_ -se excusó limpiando sus lagrimitas. -" _perdona Toothless pero es que no puedo creerlo, de verdad ¿no sabes nada de una relación? ¿Cómo ser una pareja?"_

" _Claro que Sí…pero…. ¡Hiccup no la pone fácil!"_

" _¿enserio? a mí me parece tierno, la verdad yo creo que a todos en el clan les va a agradar, es muy amable y…"_

" _si, lo es…con ustedes, pero conmigo…ah, a mí ni siquiera me deja acercar, la verdad me tiene miedo"_

Grump le veía incrédulo. Toothless decidió que con un ejemplo todo quedaría claro, así que.

" _¡Hiccup!"_

El chico pego un brinco y giro a ver a su esposo. Levantándose de golpe.

 **-¿ma-mande?**

"mmm, nada"

Toothless giro a ver a Grump, ignorando a su compañero.

El lobo pardo le miraba con ojos incrédulos…con razón.

Toothless no se daba cuenta pero, él no le hablaba a Hiccup…. ¡le gritaba! Pero no era lo único, al hacerlo le pelaba los dientes y veía de forma fiera, como si fuera a devorarlo.

" _em, Toothless bueno, nos has intentado, no se…suavizar tu voz"_

" _¡que! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi voz?"_

Gruño pegando su trompa con la de su amigo, mirándole feo. El pobre Grump trago grueso y desvió la mirada, pobre Hiccup ¿Pero cómo decírselo a Toothless de forma amable?

" _em, Toothless bueno… ¡Eres un bruto!"_

" _¡¿QUEEE?!"_

" _¡que eres un bruto, animal! te enojas por todo y eres un agresivo, no hablas, gruñes y la miradita que te cargas, no te ofendas pero con razón Hiccup te tiene miedo…uf…Toothless debes relajarte más y no ser tan serio, ser más…lindo"_

" _¡estás loco! yo soy un alfa, no soy lindo, debo ser Frio y calculador, no mostrar debilidad y…"_

" _si, si, ya lo sé, pero… ¡No con tu pareja! tienes que ser fuerte y fiero contra los enemigos, pero no con tu compañero…o amigos. Tienes que ser tierno, o almenos amable, no trates a Hiccup como su fuese un enemigo…o prisionero. Hiccup es ahora tu igual, tienes que ser amable con él y ganarte su confianza y demostrarle que puede confiar en ti, esa es la base de una buena relación."_

" _¿como voy a confiar en él si cada que me doy la vuelta el intenta huir?"_

Y era verdad Hiccup ya había intentado huir un par de veces, por lo general en las mañanas cuando creía que Toothless dormía, el pecoso se desplazaba lento a la salida, claro que Toothless siempre le atrapaba, asustado el chico siempre se excusaba con: tenía que ir al baño, o, salía a ver si los chicos ya venían para que no te despertaran. Claro que Toothless nunca se tragaba esas excusas.

" _ah, haber Toothless, empecemos desde cero ¿qué has hecho para conquistar a Hiccup?"_

El lobo negro le miro unos segundos, desvió la mirada al pasto como si la respuesta estuviese ahí, pero no. Grump no tardó en darse cuenta de lo perdido que estaba su amigo.

" _detalles Toothless, detalles ¿has tenido algún detalle con él?"_

" _yo, em…bueno…le doy de comer…mmm…lo saco a pasear, cuido que su pelaje este limpio y brillante y…"_

El lobo pardo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, si no era na mascota, bueno almenos Hiccup no moriría de inanición. Soltó un suspiro, esto sería difícil pero, Toothless era su amigo y quería ayudarle. Comenzó a darle algunos consejos, esperando que con esto la relación mejorara.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Ya era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, acompañando a una luna menguante.

Hiccup parpadeaba sorprendido, desde la tarde su compañero se comportaba de forma extraña, cuando regresaron no lo obligo a apresurarse, ni le gruño cada que tropezaba, incluso le ayudo a recoger la leña para prender la fogata y…ahora.

 **-pe-perdón**

" _tsk, te pregunte que carne querías cenar ¿quieres conejo o pez? también puedo cazar un venado"_

El chico le miraba asombrado, por lo general Toothless cazaba lo que tuviese a la mano, para no alejarse mucho de la cueva, lo mataba y arrastraba a su cueva, para después lanzarle la carne a los pies y ordenar con voz de ultratumba que comiese. También regañaba al pecoso por cocinar la carne, pérdida de tiempo según él.

Los ojos tóxicos le veían molesto ¿Por qué tardaba tanto decidir ¿que no se da cuenta de que está apunto de llover?

" _¡qué diablos esperas, rápido di lo que quieres…o te tragas lo que traiga!"_

EL chico le miro molesto, ya se le hacía raro que fuese amable.

- **no tengo hambre, gracias.**

No dijo más y se retiró, enojado, a una esquina.

Toothless le vio confundido, tanto para esto, bufo molesto y se marchó, tanto para nada.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Pasaron unas horas y nada, el chico se paró en la entrada, era extraño que Toothless aún no regresara. Como ratoncito se asomó tanteando el lugar, hace un buen rato que había comenzado a llover… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no regresaba a casa? no lo sé, tal vez el lobo se encontraba lejos de ahí y él…él perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

Tomo un respiro y se armó de valor, de acuerdo a Meatlug el camino más rápido para la aldea es el paso de las rosas, si tenía suerte en tres horas estaría ahí. Se hecho a corres, suplicando a todos los dioses que Toothless no lo encontrara

*****…..*****…..*****….

¡Putísima Madre! ¿Acaso hoy era el día de joder a Toothless?

Con mucho pesar e ira se levantó, sacudiendo el lodo de su hermoso pelaje, maldiciendo al roedor que lo hizo caer ahí.

" _en ocasiones a las hembras (en este caso Hiccup) les gusta que les sorprendas con una cena especial, ya sabes su carne favorita, fruta y cosas así…ah, y flores, a ellas les gustan las flores"_

El lobo maldecía a su "amigo" y sus estúpidos concejos…pero más estúpido él por seguirlo.

Para empezar, Hiccup no le quiso decir cuál era su carne favorita y él no lo sabía, por lo que decidió que le llevaría dos tipos pero, parece que ese día los animales habían desaparecido, llevaba un buen rato y nada, ni venados, conejos, jabalí…ya de perdis una ardilla. Bufo molesto y se dispuso a regresar, total Hiccup se tendría que conformar con pez, apresuro el paso, ya era tarde.

La lluvia le sorprendió cuando se acercaba al lago; los peces solían nadar cerca de la superficie cuando llovía, en algunas ocasiones se encontró con dos o tres fuera, je, animales tontos; estaba por llegar cuando sus orejas se levantaron, captando un sonido, entre los matorrales se oían tenues mordiscos. Sonrió complacido, parece que después de todo si llevaría un poco de carne roja. Despacio comenzó a desplazarse, evitando asustar a su presa.

Un mapache regordete devoraba un manojo de frutas, oculto entre las ramas que le protegían de la lluvia, el animal movía a prisa su quijada, degustando ese rico sabor cítrico y dulce a la vez. Su patita arrancaba una a una esas delicias rojas que se deshacían en su boca, dejo que los huesos se acomodaran en sus mejillas, las cuales estaba a punto de explotar, se levantó en sus patitas traseras dando giros de alegría, tomo un poco de aire y ¡vuala!

Los huesos de cerezas salieron como proyectiles, dando de lleno en la cara del huargo, que estaba por atraparle.

Toothless gruño molesto, mientras sobaba su ojo con la pata, uno de esos granos le había golpeado, también sentía uno en la nariz por lo que golpeaba con una pata intentando sacarlo. En cuanto el granito cayó al piso, la mirada del huargo se clavó en el mapache. Avellana vs Toxico. Toothless no supo lo que paso, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, su pata se dirigió a la rara figura del mapache…la cual solo era una nube, cuando giro la vista observo al roedor corriendo…varios metros adelante. Parpadeo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Pero parece que esa no era su tarde, cada vez que estaba por atraparle el animalito se le escabullía, entre troncos y matorrales, pero después de una larga carrera llegaron a un área despejada, por así decirlo.

El pobre mapache ya no podía, estaba por vomitar toda la fruta que se empaqueto, en uno de sus pasos ¡auch! un calambre a su patita. El animal cayo en cámara lenta, todo su cuerpo se desparramo cual calcomanía, quedando como animal aplastado en la carretera. De su trompa salieron volando un par de cerezas, que se negó a dejar botadas, logro sentir como el aire pelaba su lomo, cerró los ojos pero…nada pasó.

Toothless le seguía a máxima velocidad, el animal le veía con los ojos llenos de furia, abrió el hocico listo para atraparlo en la carrera pero, no supo cómo fue pero el mapache pareció leer su mente y se agacho, sus dientes pelaron el aire, intento frenar pero sus patas derraparon por la lluvia, resbalo y termino en un charco de lodo.

Agradecido por el milagro el mapache recupero fuerza y salió corriendo, internándose en el bosque dejando tras de sí a un furioso lobo.

Lamio su pata adolorido, parece que se la torció. Estaba por regresar cuando algo llamo su atención… ¡un hermoso par de cerezas! OK, tal vez no le llevaría carne, pero si fruta.

Tomo el par de cerezas y comenzó a olfatear, no llegara solo con dos. Las frutas se encontraban lejos, le costó trabajo encontrar el arbusto, cerca de una pendiente. Para el mapache fue fácil tomar los frutos, ya que su tamaño le ayudaba, pero él.

Caminaba despacio por la pendiente, intentando no resbalar, abajo una gran cantidad de árboles muertos dirigían sus puntas al cielo, cual lanzas de guerra. Trago grueso y continuo avanzando, hasta el arbusto, corto una rama gruesa, repleta de esas radiantes frutas, ahora solo tenía que regresar a casa.

 **-¡rápido, mueve esos barriles!**

Las voces de los humanos le detuvieron, curioso giro la vista abajo.

Unos hombres con túnicas negras cargaban varios barriles de madera, trepándoles en una carreta, la luz de sus antorchas casi se extinguía y su ropa empapada les daba un aire tétrico.

El lobo les miraba curioso, había algo raro en esas "personas".

 **-imbécil, ten cuidado.**

Uno de los hombres había desparramado un barril; un extraño líquido blanco se esparció por todo el suelo provocando un ligero burbujeo en la tierra. Lograron salvar algo del contenido y después lo cubrieron para subirle a la carreta.

 **-¡Hey, aquí hay más!**

Otros hombres llegaron, arrastrando una jaula de madera con dos zorros grises adentro. Un sujeto con una túnica roja y… ¡una cara horripilante! se acercó hasta los animales, tomo a uno de los zorros y lo llevo chillando hasta el líquido esparcido.

Toothless vio con horror como el hombre obligaba al animal a tomase el líquido. El zorro se desplomo y comenzó a convulsionarse, estuvo así por varios segundos, al final se levantó tembloroso mirando con miedo a sus captores. El hombre de túnica roja saco un látigo y golpeo al animal, ahuyentándole, el zorro se alejó dejando tras de sí a unos burlescos hombres.

El lobo trago seco y comenzó a retroceder, espantado, esos sujetos le daban mala espina, no eran aldeanos y tenían una aura que les repugnaba. Caminaba sin quitar la vista de los intrusos, lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Por desgracia el día aun no terminaba y la suerte parecía seguir en su contra. Pego un brinco al sentir como un proyectil pasaba rosando sus orejas, uno de esos sujetos le había descubierto.

El pobre lobo corría de un lado a otro esquivando las balas, ya parecía patito de tiro al blanco, en uno de los giros tropezó y estuvo apuntó de caer, por suerte logro incrustar sus patas delanteras y detenerse.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados la ver como sus garras resbalaban de la roca. Maldijo a Grump y sus consejos, Maldijo a Hiccup y su deseo por probar esas estúpidas frutas y se maldijo a él por intentar ser tan complaciente.

Uno de los hombres le apunto con el rifle. La lluvia continuaba cayendo, los rayos iluminaban la noche y los truenos hacían temblar la tierra, cuando…

Una cálida voz se escuchó, rompiendo el tétrico ambiente. Los ojos de Toothless se abrieron asustados al verle aproximarse, desde donde se encontraba tenía una excelente vista del panorama.

*****…..*****…..*****

 **-¡Toothless, ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Toothless!**

Hiccup caminaba bajo la lluvia, estaba completamente empapado y sobaba sus brazos para intentar darse calor. Tomo un poco de aire antes de volver a llamar a su pareja.

 **-¡Tooothlessss!**

La verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se supone que en ese momento tendría que estar corriendo a su hogar, el verdadero. No internarse más en el bosque. Pero. La preocupación le gano. Toothless había tardado demasiado y eso era muy raro en él. Por algunos segundos tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara, que tal que se encontró con otro oso o peor, con algún cazador.

Guiado por su instinto comenzó a caminar llamándole, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien y ya después…ya vería como escapar.

 **-¡Toothless! ¿Dónde estás?**

*****…..*****…..*****….

Pero la vocecita de Hiccup no solo capto la atención de Toothless; el hombre de rojo les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que lo atraparan, dos hombres salieron disparados para encontrar al intruso.

Sacando fuerza de flaqueza Toothless logro apoyar sus patas traseras en la roca y usarlas como trampolín, trepo de un brinco y como buen gimnasta cruzo hasta el otro lado, tenía que apresurarse, esos sujetos iban por su humano.

*****…..*****…..*****….

Ese lugar era escabroso, con tantos árboles muertos y esa lluvia torrencial. Hizo una visera con sus manos intentando visualizar el camino ¡Maldita sea! de seguro ese estúpido lobo ya había regresado a la cueva, junto a su fogata, seco, y él…él estaba empapado y perdido, de nuevo.

Paro en seco al escuchar un ruido, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, por un momento se alegró pensando que podía ser su lobo, pero; retiro su cabello mojado y concentro la vista frente a él. Una figura borrosa se acercaba, desplazándose con rapidez entre los árboles, sus zancadas eran largas y pesadas. El miedo le invadió y comenzó a retroceder asustado, ese no era Toothless.

Un hombre muy alto corría directo a él, vestido con una túnica negra y una daga en mano; su sangre se helo cuando miro su cara; tenía el aspecto de un puerco, pero con la piel muy arrugada y negra, su trompa amarrada por una gruesa cadena que se perdía en la capucha y con unos diabólicos ojos rojos, que recordaba haber visto.

Hiccup retrocedió espantado y se echó a correr, el hombre le siguió con daga en mano, para desgracia el suelo estaba muy resbaloso e Hiccup con terror era algo torpe, el joven tropezó con sus pies y cayo pesadamente al suelo, raspando sus brazos.

El hombre puerco llego hasta él, le levanto de forma brusca torciendo su brazo en la espalda; Hiccup comenzó a forcejear buscando liberarse, pero no lo conseguía.

 **-¡no! ¡Suéltame!**

Molesto doblo el brazo del chico y apunto con su daga al cuello, logrando que este se calmara.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar, otro ser se acercaba a ellos. Vestía también una capa negra, solo que este poseía un pico enorme y una extraña piel grisácea, pero con unos ojos tan rojos como los de su compañero. El hombre-ave, saco de su manga una botellita de cristal, llena con un extraño liquido blanco. El puerco tiro la daga y coloco su mano en la boca de Hiccup, obligándole a abrirla.

El chico se retorcía, no sabía quiénes eran pero estaba seguro que ese líquido que querían darle no era nada bueno. La presión en su brazo aumentaba, así como las lágrimas, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como el pájaro destapaba el frasco.

 **-abre… ¡aghhhh!**

Su brazo fue liberado y cayó al suelo, cuando giro a ver lo ocurrido quedo horrorizado.

Una garra traspasaba la clavícula del cerdo, el hombre chillo cual puerco cuando una poderosa mandíbula se adueñó de su garganta, cercenando la yugular. La sangre broto como cascada bañando a los presentes. El ave miraba atónito como el cuerpo de su compañero caía.

Toothless no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra el segundo agresor. El monje cayó al piso tirando su botella, que rodo a los pies de Hiccup. El ave chillaba asustada mientras unas garras se encargaban de abrir su tórax. Hiccup miraba petrificado la escena, contemplando la masacre que su esposo hacía.

Después de arrancar la columna y arrojarla al piso, Toothless se detuvo, se levantó en sus patas traseras y sacudió su pelaje, cuando se giró se encontró con un petrificado humano que no creía lo que veía, la visón de su compañero parado en sus patas traseras, con sus manos y hocico manchados de sangre era simplemente… ¡aterradora!

" _¿estás bien?"_ -el lobo se acercó despacio a su humano, _-"Hiccup" "Hiccup ¿estás bien?"_

La voz de su compañero lo saco de trance, le miro asustado y comenzó a retroceder.

" _Hiccup ¿Qué pasa? soy yo Too..."_

 **-¡no me lastimes!**

El grito del chico le dejo helado, Hiccup le veía con más terror del acostumbrado.

" _no, no voy a lastimarle, escúchame yo…"_

Pero era inútil, el joven estaba aterrado, se alejaba arrastrándose, ya que del miedo olvido hasta como caminar.

Esto le altero y enfureció ¿lastimarlo? si él había ido hasta ahí solo para salvarle… ¡y no era la primera vez! De donde sacaba la idea de que él lo lastimaría. Intento acercarse de nuevo, pero Hiccup no se calmaba.

 **-¡no, no por favor! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Por favor!... ¡déjame!**

El chico le arrojo un poco de lodo a la cara. Desesperado lo tumbo en el suelo sosteniéndole con una pata.

" _mírame "-_ ordeno, pero Hiccup se giró y apretó los ojos con fuerza. _-"¡Hiccup mírame!"_

Aun con miedo decidió obedecer, no quería hacerlo enfadar, aguanto el llanto y giro la cara. Toothless le veía…triste, los fieros ojos tóxicos se veían opacos, vacíos.

" _Duele sabes, duele que me tengas miedo todo el tiempo, que me veas como…un monstro. No voy a lastimarte Hiccup, nunca lo hare, yo…yo soy tu esposo, y estoy aquí solo para protegerte. Ya sé que no lo decidimos, que no te gusta estar atado a mi…que te aterro ,pero, puedes confiar en mi Hiccup, créeme, jamás te voy a dañar, créeme cuando te digo que jamás te lastimare…lo juro"_

Hiccup le miro asombrado, la voz de Toothless sonaba triste, pero sincera, dejo de retorcerse y se quedó quieto, mirando con sus llorosos ojos al lobo mientras la lluvia les bañaba.

" _yo-_ suspiro- _te llevare mañana a la aldea humana…lo prometo, te dejare libre"_

El chico le miro asombrado y se sentó de golpe, mirándole a los ojos, leyendo la verdad en ellos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba por hablar cuando…

Las voces les interrumpieron, alguien se acercaba. Toothless giro la vista y gruño, esos hombres se acercaban.

" _tenemos que irnos, ahí vienen más"_

Se colocó en cuatro patas y se agacho al lado de Hiccup, para que el chico trepara a su espalda. Los ojos de jade le miraban nerviosos.

" _confía en mi"-_ hablo con una voz cálida.

Hiccup asintió, se trepo a su espalda y se aferró a su cuello.

" _sujétate con fuerza"_

 **-sí.**

Antes de partir Toothless le pidió tomar la botella que había rodado a sus pies, tal vez sería bueno discutir con el clan lo que había visto. El enorme huargo emprendió la carrera hacia su hogar, siendo cubierto por la noche.

Cuando los monjes llegaron se encontraron solo con los cadáveres de sus compañeros; cuatro de ellos se encargaron de los cuerpos, llevándoles a su campamento, otros peinaban la escena en busca del asesino, mientras un enorme carnero rojo examinaba las huellas alrededor de donde ocurrió la pelea, sonriendo bajo su máscara por el descubrimiento que había hecho.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y hasta ahí, espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **Ahora los reviews.**

 **Yusefan. Me alegra que aun sigas mis locas historias querida, de verdad me pone feliz. Muchas felicidades por comenzar tu servicio, ánimo y échale ganas. No se, cómo describes a Hiccup me dan más ganas de devorarlo que de cuidarlo, es que me encanta lo dulce. Gracias por el review y te deseo suerte.**

 **LaRojas. Créeme querida, la gran mayoría sería un Toothless, yo encabezaría la lista, je, je. Yo también deseo un perito superdesarrollado y escupe fuego. En cuanto al sombrerito, luego te mando una foto, fue una locura que hice cuando veía el programa de ArtAtac.**

 **blackpanterkjes. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero no decepcionarte en el futuro. Que te digo, me encantaría tener todo el tiempo para escribir fics pero, la realidad siempre consume y no queda de otra más que seguirla. Pero siempre intento darme un tiempecito para complacerles.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia, espero les gustase el capítulo, les mando besitos de dragón y espero leerlos en el siguiente**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

 **Les traje esta pequeña actualización, espero les guste.**

 **Ya saben. Los personajes (la gran mayoría) son propiedad de Dreamwork y Cresida Crowell. Yo solo los uso para mis ratos de aburrimiento.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 8**

" _aquí tienes Hiccup, come esta hierba, te hará sentir mejor"_

 **-cof…cof…cof..gra…cias Mea…tlug…**

Hiccup estaba tumbado en un montón de pasto seco, desnudo, sudaba horrores y tenía escalofríos.

 **-te…tengo frio** …

" _no te preocupes Hiccup, yo te caliento"_

Kai trepó a su pecho y comenzó a frotarse intentando transmitirle su calor, sus hermanos se colocaron a un costado del pecoso e imitaron sus acciones.

" _cachorros cuídenlo, iré por más fenogreco"_

" _¡si mamá!"_

La loba salió de la cueva y fue por más plantas para su amigo, su mirada se clavó en el cielo, ya era medio día y ese par no regresaba ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Habían llegado empapados hasta la medula, la lluvia se detuvo pero un viento helado le sustituyo, era casi la madrugada, las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer y un tono purpura se apoderaba del cielo, aclarándose poco a poco.

¡Cof, cof, cof!

Hiccup empezó a temblar, estaba helado y no tenía ropa para cambiarse.

"¿estás bien?"

Toothless le veía preocupado, el chico sudaba, estaba pálido y sus labios se encontraban teñidos por un tono azulado.

" _¿Hiccup?"_

 **-e…stoy bie…cof, cof, cof, cof…**

No termino la oración, se desmayó en el acto, ante la asustada mirada del lobo.

Sentía su garganta seca y la piel le ardía, le costaba trabajo respirar y un escalofrió recorría su columna; fue liberado de una presión en su cuerpo, la humedad desapareció y fue remplazada por un toque cálido y gentil.

"¿pero qué paso?"

" _no hay tiempo para explicar, ayúdame por favor"_

Escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, se oían preocupados, no tardo en reconocerles, eran sus amigos y…su esposo.

Toothless no perdió tiempo, en cuanto se desmayó salió disparada a buscar a sus "amigos" después de acomodar al pecoso. No tuvo tiempo de explicar lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto menciono al pecoso los demás salieron tras él.

" _Tiene demasiada fiebre, necesita un poco de Ulmaria*"_. Eso fue lo que Meatlug dijo, por desgracia esta se encontraba lejos y era difícil de encontrar. Grump y Toothless salieron a buscar la planta, mientras la hembra y los cachorros cuidaban a Hiccup.

La loba le ordeno a su crías ir por unas mantas a su cueva, las cuales tomo "prestadas" de una casa humana, Hiccup carecía de pelaje y eso podía empeorar su situación. Con el fenogreco logro bajar un poco la fiebre, pero no serviría por mucho.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

" _¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está?"_

Ya habían llegado al paraje que Meatlug les menciono, ahora tenían que encontrar la planta que estaba más oculta que una trufa.

" _¡Demonios!"_

" _no te desesperes Toothless, la encontraremos, vamos a separarnos"_

" _Está bien"_

El lobo pardo se internó en el páramo, mientras Toothless continuaba examinando los alrededores. Lo más probable es que esta se encontrara en el centro, pero su amigo estaba muy nervioso como para razonar, algo comprensible.

Grump husmeo en varios lugares, pero la suerte no le favorecía, los troncos terminaron y frente a él se abrió un paraje de pasto extenso, dudo un poco antes de entrar, total no perdía nada.

El olor a pasto seco inundaba su trompa, comenzó a desesperarse, si no encontraban esa planta Toothless se pondría como energúmeno y lo pero… ¡Hiccup podría morir.

" _ja,ja, aquí, aquí"_

" _es una planta redonda, con algunas espinitas y hojas color amarillo huevo_ **"**

Esa había sido la descripción que Meatlug dio de la planta, planta que en esos momentos pasaba volando sobre su cabeza.

Cuatro huargos grises se encontraban jugando con las semillas, arrojándoselas como si fuesen pelotas de pin pon, tenían como doce de esas plantas.

" _ho…hola…chicos co-como les va…"_

Grump se acercó nervioso, pese a todo lo que le había dicho a Toothless de ser más sociable y esas cosas, la verdad es que a él tampoco se le daba muy bien, en especial por…

" _tsk, que quieres gordo ¡largo! estamos ocupados"_

El pobre Huargo pego un brinco al ver como sus compañeros le pelaban los dientes.

" _lo…lo siento, yo solo_ (suspiro) chicos no quiero problemas, solo necesito una de esas plantas que tienen ahí, es para un amigo mío que está muy enfermo, por favor" suplico el lobo.

Sus compañeros intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

" _ah, pero que lamentable situación, es una pena oír eso"_ se mofaban los lobos.

" _anda, tómala, si la necesitas"_

Uno de los lobos le arrojo la planta con su pata.

" _¿enserio?" "gracias chicos yo…"_

Pero en cuanto Grump se acercó a cogerla…un garrazo le arrojó al suelo. Los huargos comenzaron a burlarse de él.

" _olvídalo gordo estúpido, si la quieres busca las tuyas"_

" _cierto, ahora lárgate de aquí, tu presencia molesta"_

Grump brinco atrás cuando los lobos le soltaron un par de mordidas.

" _por favor chicos, solo necesito una, ustedes tienen muchas y"_

" _ya dijimos que no, ahora lárgate"_

El huargo continuo suplicando por varios minutos, pero sus compañeros no se compadecían, en varias ocasiones le corretearon pero Grump no cedía, incluso intento negociar pero nada.

" _maldita sea, ya me hartaste, si sigues molestando te daremos una paliza"_

Estaba asustado, no era bueno luchando…a quien engañaba ¡era pésimo! no había ganado ninguna pelea en toda su vida, ni de cachorro. Tal vez por eso los demás lobos siempre se mofaban de él, la verdad es que si otras fuesen las circunstancias ya habría salido corriendo con el rabo entre las patas, pero…ahora…

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-¿Me…Meatlug?**

" _Hiccup, no te esfuerces, descansa"_

La loba tomo una tela húmeda, cortesía de algún humano, y la coloco en su frente, la fiebre aun no cedía, se hecho a su lado y comenzó a lamer toda su cara.

 **-gra…cias…**

Sus ojos viajaron por toda la cueva, los cachorros descansaban en una esquina, amontonaditos y lanzando pataditas y mordidas; su ropa escurría en una roca; fruta y algunos peces en otra, así como restos de un conejo, trago grueso y giro su vista para no vomitar, aun no se acostumbraba a ver las sobras de los lobos.

" _debes tener hambre, espera te daré algo que Toothless dejo para ti, seguro te gustara"_

Meatlug le acerco un par de frutos rojos a la boca.

" _toma, come, pero no te tragues los huesos"_

Era dulce, muy dulce, más pequeño que una fresa y de un rojo brillante y obscuro, degusto la fruta dejando que el jugo bañara su seca garganta, al final escupió a un costado los huesos.

Meatlug se encargaba de acercar más frutos a su boca.

" _come, te hará bien"_

- **está muy dulce ¿Qué son?**

" _ji, ji, te dije que las cerezas te gustarían mucho"_

 **-¿cerezas?**

" _sí. Aun me pregunto donde las consiguió, la temporada termino hace varios días, le debe de haber costado mucho trabajo encontrarlas"_

El chico sonrió emocionado, sus pálidos labios poco a poco se teñían de carmín. Por alguna razón se sentía feliz, tal vez por finalmente probar esa fruta…tal vez porque Toothless si le había escuchado y…las había conseguido solo para él.

Meatlug veía divertida el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, hace nada Grump le había contado sobre los problemas que tenían y lo perdido que…al parecer…los dos estaban. Se tumbó a su lado, tal vez un poco de ayuda femenina les caería mejor.

" _oye Hiccup… ¿ya te conté como me enamore de Grump?_

El pecoso desvió su mirada hasta ella y negó.

" _fue algo gracioso sabes, la verdad algo tonto, una cacería que salió mal. Perseguía a unos renos con mis amigas, ya casi les había atrapado pero…no recuerdo bien como fue, pero me separe de las chicas y termine correteando a un par yo sola. Acabe sola, frente al rio, con dos renos frente a mi ¿lo puedes creer? que tonta verdad"_

Hiccup solo rio y continuo escuchando el relato, la verdad ¡él también se habría perdido!

" _déjame decirte algo Hiccup, jamás subestimes a NINGUNA presa, porque sin importar de que animal se trate, se puede transformar en todo un lobo para defender su vida…no lo olvides. En fin, podemos decir que ese fue el caso. Esos renos no estaban listos para morir…y me lo demostraron"_

 **-que…cof, cof… ¿Qué paso?**

" _La verdad es vergonzoso pero, digamos que el cazador se convirtió en presa. Los dos se lanzaron a embestirme, en poco tiempo fui rodeada por ambos flancos, al final termine con varios pesuñazos y un corte en el costado, pero eso no fue todo… ¡esas bestias me arrojaron al agua! ¡Como si fuese un costal!_

Meatlug comenzó a reírse e Hiccup le siguió, divertido por escuchar como un enorme lobo llamaba bestia a un pequeño reno…ah….ironías de la vida.

" _caí río abajo, cuando desperté Grump estaba a mi lado. El muy tonto me vio y se arrojó para salvarme ¿lo puedes creer? ¡Que idiota!"_

La loba comenzó a reírse mientras unas lagrimitas escurrían por sus ojos. Hiccup podía sentir la emoción y nostalgia en su voz.

" _ja,ja, de verdad está loco, la corriente era fuerte, ese tonto, pudimos ser dos los muertos…ah…mi Grump idiota…paso cuatro días cuidándome. Nunca supe porque me salvo, jamás habíamos hablado antes, nunca le respondí un saludo. Mira que mi Grump es muy gentil, saluda a todo el mundo, aunque estos no le respondan"_

Hiccup se acurruco en una manta y continuo escuchando el relato, se sentía cómodo, feliz de estar así. La historia le llenaba de emoción y en su mente se preguntaba si sus padres se habían conocido en una forma similar. No tardo en morder su labio, triste, sus padres jamás le contaban su vida, la verdad es que casi no hablaban con él.

" _no te mentiré Hiccup, de no haber sido por ese accidente yo jamás me habría fijado en Grump"_

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

" _bueno, era joven Hiccup, y la verdad yo siempre soñé que mi compañero sería un Huargo alto, fuerte, bien parecido y muy macho…así como Toothless, ja, ja, la verdad es que si eso no hubiese pasado yo habría hecho todo lo posible por conquistar a tu esposo, mira que muchas andábamos tras él, bueno, algunos siguen, ja, ja, pero es que es un verdadero macho"_

Meatlug veía divertida el sonrojo de su amigo, así como la mirada molesta que este le dedicaba.

" _ja,ja, pero no te enojes, mira que no te lo voy a quitar, ja, ja"_

Hiccup podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, quería reclamar pero su lengua se trababa.

*****…..****….****….

Grum corría asustado por el enorme pasto, tras él cuatro furiosos huargos. En vista que las negociaciones no llegaron a buenos términos, no le quedo de otra más que… ¡Robar!

Armándose de valor empujó al lobo más grande contra sus camaradas, tomo una planta y salió corriendo despavorido.

" _¡ven acá maldita bola de grasa!"_

Los lobos le seguían de cerca, eran más jóvenes y livianos que él.

Uno de ellos brinco a su espalda, por lo que terminaron rodando por el pasto, con trabajo Grump logro quitárselo de encima y arrojarle lejos con ayuda de sus patas, estaba por pegar la carrera cuando los otros llegaron. El lobo aulló de dolor al sentir los colmillos clavarse en su lomo.

" _por favor, mi amigo la necesita"_

" _¡maldito! como te atreves a robarnos"_

Las mordidas llegaban por todos lados, intento defenderse pero le superaban en número y fuerza. Pero no se rindió, apretó la planta entre sus colmillos, sin despedazarla, tenía que llevarle esa medicina a Hiccup…tenía que...

"estúpido, ahora veras, te enseñare a no robarme"

Uno de los lobos comenzó a morder sus patas traseras, revolcándolo en el pasto. Grump intentaba zafarse, lanzaba manotazos, ya que su boca estaba ocupada, tembló al ver como dos se acercaban mirándole de forma siniestra.

Pero, por fortuna… Toothless apareció.

El lobo negro había escuchado los aullidos de su compañero y corrió a ver lo que ocurría. Salió volando del pasto, directo al lobo que apresaba a su camarada.

Rodaron en el pasto, lanzando aullidos furiosos, Toothless mordió a su enemigo cerca del cuello. El lobo se zangoloteaba rasgando su piel, ocasionando que la sangre brotase, al final con un giro Toothless le arrojo lejos.

" _Grum ¿estás bien?"_

Se paró junto a su amigo, mirando amenazante a los otros.

" _Ah, Toothless me alegro de verte…ah, sí, estoy bien, gracias"_

" _maldito, como te atreves a atacarnos"_

" _Ustedes lastimaron a mi amigo"_

" _ese infeliz nos robó"_

Grump separo, temblando.

" _lo siento, pero ya se los dije, solo necesito una de estas plantas...ah…pero ustedes son unos envidiosos"_

Los ojos de Toothless brillaron emocionados al ver la planta en la trompa de su amigo.

" _calla ladrón, devuelve la planta"_

" _por favor, ya les dije que solo necesito una, ustedes tienen muchas"_

Los lobos bramaron furiosos, inmediatamente se colocó frente a Grump y les gruño.

" _necesito esa raíz para mi esposo… ¡y ustedes no interferirán!"_

" _¡Maldito!"_

El lobo que había revolcado Toothless se paró, furioso. Sin dudarlo se arrojó contra ellos, dispuesto a la venganza.

¡BANG!

La sangre de los animales se helo, se escuchó un disparo y el cuerpo cayo al pasto de forma cruda y pesada. El pobre animal no llego hasta su objetivo, se desplomo a centímetros de Toothless, que veía sorprendido la escena. Un color rojo, mezclado con un poco de masa blanca, brotaba de la cien del animal, producto de un enorme hueco en su cráneo.

Los animales giraron a ver a los causantes. Algunos humanos se acercaban, acompañados de… ¿una especie de ave y una cabra?

 **-lo ven, les dijimos que esa arma es mejor que las suyas jefe** , hablo el ave.

Los ojos de Toothless se clavaron en el líder. Un humano de cabello y barba tan rojo como la sangre, con unos ojos tan verdes como el pasto, pero que reflejaban demasiada ira y odio.

" _Tooth...less ¿Qué hacemos?_

Los animales comenzaron a retroceder…asustados.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **chan,chan chan, Finalmente se conocerán Toothless y Stoick ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Reviews.**

 **Yusefan. Me alegro que seas el primer comentario querida. Lamento mucho oír sobre tu mala experiencia, pero me alegra que después encontraras a la persona indicada. Por desgracia así suele pasar, en ocasiones las personas en las que creemos no son lo que parece y nos acaban lastimando, pero lo hermoso de la vida es que siempre podemos superarlo y encontrar algo mejor. En cuanto a Hiccup, ya reaccionara…espero.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto.**

 **blackpanterkjes. No te preocupes, jamás exijo comentarios, sé que en ocasiones no se puede, pero agradezco el esfuerzo que hacer por dejar un review. Saludos y cuídate.**

 **LaRojas. Los consejos de Grump son excelentes, pero Toothless tiene un don para que todo lo romántico le salga mal que…bueno, mejor ni hablar. Los enmascarados, sabremos más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos, Gothi… la verdad aún no se si la integrare al elenco, pero lo pensare, gracias por la idea. En cuanto a los hermanos… ¡Ya van!**

 **AliNav. je, a mí también me pasa, en ovaciones no sé si deje un review o solo creo que lo hice. No te preocupes Toothless no se rendirá tan fácil. Te entiendo, yo también llego a leer algunos fics de otras parejas y siempre a mi mente viene… ¿Cómo sería con Hiccup y Toothless? ni hablar, creo que ya es enfermedad, je, je. Cuídate mucho y gracias por el comentario.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por el retraso pero me surgió un problema muy fuerte, de verdad lamento la tardanza.**

 **Espero esta actualización sea de su agrado.**

 **Nota. Este capítulo ocurre de forma paralela a los anteriores.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 9**

Maldijo al Destino, Maldijo a dios, se maldijo a si mismo ¿cómo fue tan estúpido para creer que Hiccup serviría para ese trabajo? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para confiárselo a Gobber?

Aun recordaba esa noche; regresaba de caza con sus compañeros, arrastrando los cuerpos de dos lobos, comunes y corrientes, los capturaron cerca de la granja de Mildew, antes de que lo devoraran…o eso creían.

Estaba por llegar a un puesto de avanzada cuando unos gritos les detuvieron, no tardaron en desenfundar sus armas y preparar sus cuchillos, listos para el ataque.

De la maleza broto un caballo muy asustado, cargando a dos inútiles jinetes que no paraban de gritar. Alvin alcanzo a sujetar las riendas del caballo, apenas bajaban a los asustados chicos cuando un segundo relinche se escuchó, un segundo caballo apareció, pero Stoick se encargó de detenerlo, el peli rojo se paró frente a él y lo sujeto del cuello.

 **-¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Por qué vienen así?**

- **lo-lo-lob-os** \- alcanzo a tartamudear el mareado moreno.

 **-¿lobos?-** los hombres se miraron entre sí, preocupados por la noticia, **-¿Dónde?**

Stoick preparo su arma y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a Snoutlout para que le mostrara el camino.

 **-nos emboscaron,** -hablo un asustado gemelo- **repartíamos las municiones a las torretas cuando nos atacaron, salieron de la nada.**

A uso metros de la torreta los caballos comenzaron a rechinar, asustados.

 **-¡callen a esos animales!**

Dagur se alejó y ato a las bestias en un árbol, intentando calmarles.

 **-hay alguien ahí** \- susurro el peli rojo.

Se alejó un poco e hizo una señal a sus compañeros, Drago le acompaño mientras Eret se ocultaba tras unos arbustos y apuntaba a las escaleras, acompañado por los asustados leñadores.

Se escuchaban arañazos, gruñidos y el desgarre de algo… ¿piel?

 **-¡listo!-** susurro el pelinegro.

 **-mju.**

Los dos hombres se miraron unos segundos antes de entrar. Stoick entro de golpe, la madera de la escotilla se partió por el impacto. Los hombres miraron con horror a tres enormes lobos que… ¡devoraban a sus camaradas! La sorpresa duro poco, en segundos apuntaron con sus armas y comenzaron a disparar. Los perdigones se impactaron en la gruesa piel de los licántropos…pero no la perforaron, solo provocaron magullones y la ira de los huargos.

El pelirrojo alcanzo a esquivar un zarpazo, giro el arma y golpeo con la culata al huargo. El animal retrocedo maldiciendo y lamentando su quijada, otro huargo se lanzó en su ayuda, las garras lastimaron un costado del hombre que no tardo en soltar un grito de dolor.

Se escucharon dos disparos más, Dagur y Alvin habían ingresado para ayudar a sus amigos. Los lobos gruñeron furiosos al verse acorralados, estaban cansados…y llenitos, por lo que de momento decidieron retirarse. Las tres bestias se lanzaron contra una de las paredes; Eret y los asustados chicos observaron como caían frente a ellos tres gigantescos lobos, acompañados de una lluvia de madera, para después echarse a correr internándose en el bosque.

Los hombres no tardaron en bajar, pero los huargos eran rápidos y se encontraban amparados por la maleza y la noche.

- **no los alcanzaremos**.

 **-cierto, aparte… ¡Qué tal que hay más de esas cosas! ¿Cómo los cazamos? ya viste que nuestras armas no les dañaron y…**

 **-¡basta!... Regresemos a casa, tenemos que sepultar a nuestros amigos**.

Cansado se sentó y comenzó a revisar sus heridas, conto con suerte no fue profunda.

Frente a él, tres chicos se debatían si decirle o no, no sabía cómo tomaría la muerte de su único hijo, o algo peor ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que ellos no le ayudaron?

Fue Fishlegs el que se armó de valor, se lo debía a Hiccup, gracias a él estaba con vida.

- **se…señor…yo…usted debe…bueno** …

El pelirrojo detuvo su trabajo y le miro ligeramente molesto; el rubio temblaba, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

 **-¡habla ya muchacho!** –hablo con voz firme.

El rubio trago grueso y tomo un respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

 **-Hiccup…Hiccup estaba con nosotros, él era quien tenía que repartir las municiones, nosotros solo le acompañábamos y…cuando esos lobos atacaron…bueno…Hic.**

 **-¡él callo del caballo**!-se apresuró a hablar el pelinegro- **intentamos ayudarle, pero ¡esas bestias no nos dejaron! uno de ellos lo correteo e Hiccup se internó en el bosque y…no le hemos visto desde entonces…**

Snoutlout temblaba, suplicaba que el peli rojo le creyera su historia. Pero Stoick no dijo nada, el hombre les veía fijo, con el rostro desencajado y pálido, su boca se había secado y sentía una gran presión en el pecho. Hiccup…su Hiccup. Se levantó de golpe y camino hacia Snoutlout.

 **-donde** (susurro)

 **-¿eh?**

 **-¡donde les Atacaron! ¡Donde Fue!**

No tardo en tomar los caballos e ir al lugar, arrastrando a Snoutlout y acompañado de Drogo. La carreta estaba ahí, abandonada, se apreciaban algunas marcas en sus costados y un olor a pelo quemado inundaba el lugar…pero no había rastros de Hiccup.

Que curiosa es la vida, siempre deseo que Hiccup fuese como los demás chicos, robusto, fuerte, alto…como él. Deseaba tanto que el chico fuera como él, no el enclenque y asustadizo joven que era…pero…pese a ello…lo quería, ¡quería a su hijo! pese a nunca decirlo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, escuchar su cálida voz que le tranquilizaba, en ocasiones más que la de su mujer, esa calidez que el chico desprendía, sus extrañas, y cortas, conversaciones, su tierna mirada.

¡Por dios! ¿Qué hizo?

Darle la noticia a Valka no fue fácil. Esa dura y recia mujer, de carácter fuerte e indomable, que jamás dudaba y sentía miedo…esa gran mujer… ¡Dios! Su dolor fue tan grande que cayó de rodillas al suelo…llorando. Lloro toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, hasta quedar dormida, clamando por su pequeño y suplicándole que regresara.

Pero que regresaría, esos malditos no dejaron nada. Stoick busco su cuerpo por tres días, pero nada, parece que devoraron hasta los huesos. Tardo días en aceptar la realidad, maldiciéndose por no cuidar bien de su retoño.

En cuanto a Gobber, el pobre hombre término sin un par de dientes y con una pierna rota, de no ser por la intervención de los otros Stoick le habría matado, maldiciéndole por la muerte de su pequeño.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-¿alguna señal?**

 **-No, pero desaparecieron tres cerdos de la granja de Helena…y Helena**

 **-¡tsk! esos demonios**

Tres semanas y ya habían desaparecido seis aldeanos y una gran cantidad de animales.

 **-¡hey! vengan a ver esto.**

Drogo les llevo hasta la parte trasera de la granja, junto a un cultivo de calabazas. el cultivo estaba destrozado, los frutos regados por todo el lugar y hechos pedazos. En el centro una gruesa estaca de madera, decorada con la piel de la mujer, a su alrededor extrañas escrituras hechas con sangre.

 **-¡Esos Malditos!**

Apretó sus puños con rabia hasta que su piel se tornó blanca por falta de circulación. En todos los crímenes siempre se topaban con extraños símbolos.

 **-¿qué significa?-** Eret veía asustado las marcas.

 **-no sé, pero da miedo-** Dagur prefirió girarse para no vomitar.

 _¡BANG, BANG!_

El sonido de las balas capto su atención, alguien estaba en problemas. Los cazadores se echaron a correr directo al bosque, ahí donde se escuchó el disparo. Eret y Dagur se adelantaron, al ser más jóvenes contaban con mayor agilidad y velocidad. Por su parte los adultos se separaron y avanzaron despacio, sondeando el terreno.

Stoick avanzaba despacio, preparado para cualquier ataque; el cañón apuntaba a troncos y matorrales por igual, había algo en el ambiente que le inquietaba, sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro, se sentía vigilado…cazado.

El aire se volvió más denso y un escalofrió recorrió su columna, giró despacio sin bajar el arma, directo a unos matorrales.

Las ramas comenzaron a moverse, algo se acercaba.

Un zorro broto de entre las hojas, el animal clavo su vista en Stoick y avanzo despacio…pero había algo extraño en su caminar, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese borracho, su pelaje estaba opaco y desprendía un aroma nauseabundo, aparte sus ojo se veían… sin vida.

Por instinto el hombre comenzó a retroceder, había algo mal en ese animal. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver como otro zorro brotaba del follaje, con los mismos síntomas que el primero.

Los animales se acercaban despacio, gruñendo. Apretó el gatillo y la pólvora hizo explosión, los perdigones se clavaron en las patas del primero, mandándole al suelo. Stoick no tuvo tiempo para cargar su arma, pero si para salir corriendo. Era una imagen graciosa, un hombre alto y fuerte huyendo de un pequeño zorro, que chorreaba una gran cantidad de baba y con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre. En su carrera choco con un árbol, al girarse a ver, fracturando su nariz, el golpe lo atonto por unos segundos por lo que se vio obligado a recargarse en el tronco.

El zorro se acercaba a gran velocidad, con su hocico abierto y mostrando sus filosos colmillos bañados en espuma. Tras él, su feroz amigo que aún tenía fuerzas para moverse.

 _¡BANG, BANG!_

Unos disparos y los animales cayeron al piso, sin vida y con un enorme agujero en sus cráneos.

Pero la tranquilidad no regreso al pelirrojo. Frente a él se encontraban dos "personas" muy extrañas. Vestidos con una túnica negra muy amplia, cubiertos por unas capuchas que cubrían su rostro de forma exagerada. En sus manos una especie de trabuco, pero con una boca mas delgada y partida a la mitad, forjada con un metal gris obscuro y adornada con una especie de cristal en la punta.

 **-¡STOICK!**

Sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar, atraídos por los disparos, apuntaron sus armas contra los extraños que no dudaron en detener su avance. Los hombres se miraron entre si por unos segundos y levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

 **-calma, no deseamos problemas, vimos pasar a su amigo y creímos que necesitaba ayuda** ,- susurro uno de los monjes.

 **-¿Quiénes son?** Stoick les veía molesto, mientras recargaba su escopeta.

 **-hombres de Dios señor, solo eso-** aseguro con voz dulce.

- **si es así ¡muestra tú cara!-** ordeno Drogo.

- **está bien, pero, podrían bajar sus armas, es incómodo que te estén apuntando mientras hablas.**

Los cazadores accedieron y bajaron los trabucos, los encapuchados hicieron lo mismo, retiro su capucha lentamente, pero en cuanto esta cayó al piso los aldeanos no tardaron en subir de nuevo las escopetas y apuntarle.

 **-¡tranquilos, tranquilos! es solo una máscara** , -aseguro una especie de…lobo.

Era la cabeza de un lobo blanco, con su pelaje tan puro como la nieve, su afilada trompa y unos exquisitos colmillos, tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo pero…no eran sus ojos. Los verdaderos ojos de ese lobo habían desaparecido y ahora sus cuencas estaban ocupadas por un usurpador.

Cuando la máscara desapareció dejo ver a un guapo joven de cabello dorado.

 **-lo ven, soy humano…como ustedes**. El chico sonrió y se acercó despacio.- **mi nombre es Jedan de tolena, mucho gusto.**

Una sonrisa fría adorno el rostro del joven, mientras le estiraba la mano a Stoick. El hombre dudo un poco antes de aceptar el saludo.

- **Stoick Haddock…gracias por tú ayuda**.

 *******…..*****…..*****….**.

Según Jedan, él y sus hermanos eran una congregación religiosa encargada de combatir demonios o algo así. Estaban ahí por unos extraños rumores que les habían llegado, sobre animales muy salvajes y peligrosos.

 **-¡wuauuuu! ¡increible!**

Dagur y Eret veían emocionados el arma de Gererd, cuando se quitó la máscara apareció un guapo pelinegro.

 **-¿para qué sirve esto? señalando el cristal.**

 **-es una mira-** le retiro el arma y les mostro como se usa.

 **-valla, impresionante.**

 **-sí.**

 **-Es muy efectiva contra los demonios** , aseguro el pelinegro.

Stoick miraba de reojo a Jedan. Tomo el arma y la examino con cuidado. Era más ligera que su trabuco, con mira y un extraño circulo de metal al final, cuando le abrió se topó con varias balas de…plata, tomo una y la examino, muy liviana, comenzó a agitarla y alcanzo a escuchar como algo se movía adentro.

 **-la plata es un excelente asesino de monstros y su contenido…una potente pócima.**

Hablo el rubio retirándole su arma.

 **-y… eso serviría para, matar huargos.**

Jedan frunció el ceño, confundido y sorprendido.

 **-¿perdón?**

 **-ya sabe, lobos gigantes, tan grandes como vacas y feroces, muy feroces.**

 **-si… ¿Por qué pregunta?**

Los monjes se miraron entre sí.

Stoick no tardo en ponerles al tanto de la situación, para después solicitar su ayuda.

El rubio escucho sus súplicas, cruzo una mirada de complicidad y después sonrió.

 **-déjeme ver, le avisare a nuestro hermano superior, el decidirá.**

Al anochecer el líder de la secta se encontraba en la aldea. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de piel blanca, rubio pálido y bien parecido, vestido con una túnica roja y una máscara de carnero, con unos cuernos imponentes y unos ojos turqués.

El líder accedió a sus peticiones, incluso les dio tres armas y dejo a un par de sus seguidores para que ayudaran con la caza.

Stoick estaba feliz, le haría pagar a esos malnacidos.

*****…..*****…..*****…..

Salieron al día siguiente de casería. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, hasta que Dagur dio la señal de alerta. El chico se había trepado en un árbol para ver mejor, ayudado por una de esas miras. Casi cae del susto al ver a tres enormes huargos corriendo por los pastizales, persiguiendo a un cuarto, no tardo en informar a su jefe.

Stoick apretó con fuerza la escopeta, su venganza estaba próxima, no sabía si eran los lobos que cazaron a su hijo pero no importaba, porque tenía planeado matarlos a todos.

La mira era perfecta, podía ver al animal como si estuviese a centímetros de él, no titubeo al jalar el gatillo.

El perno se desprendió y libero una cámara con aire comprimido, lo cual acciono el mecanismo y un resorte expulso el proyectil. Este se impactó en el cráneo del animal mandándole a otro mundo.

La alegría inundo su pecho al verle caer, sus ojos no tardaron en clavarse en su siguiente víctima. Un enorme huargo de pelaje negro y ojos brillantes.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo, espero fuese de su agrado.**

 **En el siguiente viene el enfrentamiento de Stoick y Toothless.**

 **Intentare no tardar tanto.**

 **Ahora los reviews.**

 **LaRojas**. Si, se parece a Fishlegs, tan lindo y tierno…los dos, peli y libro. Que te digo, Stoick se alió por venganza, pero esa orden tiene otro propósito.

 **AliNav**. Algo así, ese Stoik rencoroso. Aclaro, jamás dije que fueran deformes, solo que por la obscuridad de la noche, así parecía, o así les vio Hiccup. Gracias por tus saludos y arriba el norte…siempre he querido ir a Monterrey, al cerro de la silla…ah, algún día.

 **Yusefan.** El banco de sangre me da miedo, en especial cuando me obliga un amigo a donar, según por labor civil o algo así…mendigo. Qué bueno que te gusto el cap. no te preocupes, no creo que se maten…aun.

 **Una cosita mas, el personaje de Jedan ya lo he usado antes, aquellos que leyeron mi fic de Rencarnación, les digo que es el mismo, solo le cambie el color de ojos…es que me dio por reciclar.**

 **cuídense mucho y los leo despues.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

No sabía quiénes eran esos sujetos, pero le aterraban, más que los aldeano…ok, la verdad los aldeanos le causaban risa. Esquivo la bala ocultándose tras un árbol, a su lado un asustado Grump y frente a ellos los otros dos.

" _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"_

" _no lo sé, pero esos malditos mataron a Roy"_

" _¡shhh, guarden silencio, ahí vienen!"_

Los lobos se desplazaron despacio, ocultándose entre los árboles, los cazadores estaban cerca, pero no los aldeanos contra los cuales estaban acostumbrados a lidiar, no, esos seres extraños con cabeza rara. Sabían que no eran animales, pese a su cara, ya que no olían como uno, pero tampoco olían como los humanos, algo en su aroma les asustaba…pero era familiar.

" _¿atacamos?"_

" _no…es mejor huir"_

" _¡que! ¡Maldito gordo cobarde! ellos asesinaron a nuestro amigo"_

" _es peligroso… Toothless diles"_

El huargo negro le miro unos segundos, no tardo en entender, miro la raíz a los pies de su amigo, cierto, Hiccup la necesitaba, tenía que ayudar a su esposo no había tiempo para venganza.

"les perderemos en el bosque, desplácense despacio, vamos Grump"

" _¡maldito, huyes de una pelea!"_

" _escucha imbécil, tienen armas extrañas y esos sujetos…si quieren pelear adelante, pero nosotros nos largamos, Grump_ "

Los otros dos se miraron, furiosos, tenía razón por lo que decidieron seguirles.

Eran pocos los árboles en ese campo abierto, una gran cantidad de pastizales se abría a su vista, tendrían que correr para salvar su vida. Abandonaron su refugio y comenzaron a desplazarse, pecho tierra, despacio, buscando no llamar la atención.

*****…..*****…..

 **-¿Dónde están?**

 **-no lo sé…guarda silencio.**

Unos ojos azules como el mar, pero más fríos que el hielo, escaneaban el lugar, buscando a sus presas. Retiro una capa de su sotana, dejando al descubierto un látigo negro con incrustaciones en plata, las cuales formaban pequeñas dagas. Una sonrisa se formó bajo esa mascara…le encontró.

El sonido fue mínimo, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para él.

Stoick y Drogo se sorprendieron al ver correr al hombre. El monje avanzaba a gran velocidad, desenfundo su látigo mientras realizaba un gran salto. Su silueta se elevó entre los pastizales, los ojos tras la máscara se clavaron en su objetivo cual dagas, estiro la mano y el aire fue cortado por unas navajas plateadas.

" _¡ahuuu!"_

El huargo se retorsión de dolor, el látigo lo golpeo en un costado y abrió su piel, ocasionando que la sangre brotara. El pobre animal cayó en el pasto de forma pesada, sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver la enorme figura acercarse a él.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" _sabes que es lo que más me gusta de Grump Hiccup"_

 **-¿qué es?**

" _su bondad, mi gordo no duda en actuar si ve que alguien está en peligro"_

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Una fuerte tacleada mando al monje a tragar pasto. Grump mordió su mano obligándole a soltar el látigo _"corre"_ fue la orden que le dio a su compañero, antes de recoger la raíz y salir corriendo. Los disparos a su espalda les aterraron, pero por suerte Dagur no tenía buena puntería. Apresuro a su aliado, que se tambaleaba por el golpe. Escucharon un crujir y vieron como el pasto a su espalda se desvanecía, el monje les seguía, furioso, usando su otra mano, a su espalda Dagur y Eret les apuntaban.

" _¡agáchense!"_

El grito de Toothless lo hizo reaccionar, Grump brinco a la espalda del lobo pardo deteniendo su avance. Las balas se incrustaron a centímetros de su cara, de seguir avanzando los abrían impactado.

El látigo resonó de nuevo, pero Toothless salió de entre los pastizales y lo sujeto en el aire, al caer el huargo incrusto las patas en el suelo y jalo con fuerza, arranco el arma de las manos del monje y lo mando al suelo.

Los cazadores se prepararon para disparar, pero para su mala suerte otro huargo les ataco por la espalda; el animal se desplazó entre sus piernas, rasgando pantorrillas; sus gritos de dolor inundaron el pastizal, cayeron al suelo sujetando sus piernas.

El lobo se giró a verles, dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas, por fortuna la voz de Toothless le detuvo.

" _no hay tiempo, vámonos ahí vienen"_

Las balas pasaron rozándoles, pero consiguieron adentrarse en el bosque.

*****…..*****…..

 **-¡Drogo quédate con ellos, Alvin conmigo!**

Stoick estaba furioso, pese a las armas no lograba matarles, peor, dos de sus compañeros se encontraban heridos. Sus ojos se inyectaron de ira y sus pasos se volvieron más pesados, apretó con fuerza el arma, no os dejaría escapar, desenfundo uno de sus cuchillos y lo arrojó con fuerza.

*****…..*****…..

Los ojos de Toothless se abrieron espantados al ver como la hoja se clavaba en la madera, despedazando parte de ella, el huargo estaba escondido tras ese árbol.

" _es que esos sujetos no se rinden"_

" _agh, me duele el costado"_

Con rapidez lo lobos se desplazaron tras unas rocas.

" _son persistentes ¿Toothless que hacemos?"_

El moreno observo a su amigo y después al cielo, ya era tarde, la búsqueda por la medicina se demoró e Hiccup la necesitaba con urgencia…tomo una decisión.

" _Grump, necesito que le lleves esa raíz a Hiccup, yo m e encargare de distraerlos, en cuanto veas la oportunidad ¡Corres!"_

" _¿Qué? pe…pero ¿Qué hay de ti? son demasiados y tú solo uno"_

Los huargos desviaron sus orbes a sus compañeros, pero estos solo se hicieron los desentendidos.

" _olvídalo, esos sujetos son muy peligrosos"_

" _¡ah! ni loco, aparte, estoy herido"_

El moreno bufo molesto.

" _no discutas Grump, obedece, yo estaré bien, tú tienes que ayudar a Hiccup"_

El lobo le miro con ojitos de cachorro regañado, pero accedió. Toothless le sonrió de forma sincera, tomo un respiro antes de salir. El animal profirió un potente aullido, ganándose la atención de sus perseguidores, se echó a correr en dirección contraria, alejando a los humanos.

En cuanto estos se alejaron, los lobos salieron disparados al lado contrario.

" _e…esperen…po…por favor…"_

Los huargos se detuvieron ante las suplicas de Grump.

" _¡Maldita sea, no hay tiempo!"_

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

" _por favor…necesito de su ayuda"_

" _¿qué diablos quieres gordo?"_

" _Toothless no podrá solo contra ellos y…"_

" _¡olvídalo, no luchare contra esos sujetos!"_

" _no, no quiero que peleen… ¿ustedes conocen la cueva de Toothless?"_

Los lobos afirmaron.

" _por favor, lleven esta planta ahí, tenemos un amigo muy enfermo, su esposo, por favor, denle esta medicina a mi esposa, ella sabrá que hacer"_

El huargo les dejo la raíz frente a sus patas, mirándoles suplicante.

" _¿estás loco?"_

" _se los suplico… yo tengo que ayudar a mi amigo, si no…lo mataran"_

Los otros dos le veían molestos, no querían involucrarse en ese problema…pero. El huargo lastimado se acercó, después de todo Grump lo había salvado.

" _está bien, yo la llevare"_

Grump le miro directamente a los ojos…y sonrió, agradeció y salió disparado tras su amigo, Toothless se iba a enfadar, pero no importaba.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-¡cof, cof, cof!**

" _tranquilo Hiccup, ya no deben de tardar"_

- **mju.**

La temperatura en el cuerpo del castaño se incrementó, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, empapado sus cabellos y oscureciéndoles. Su ropa se había secado, por lo que se volvió a vestir, por desgracia parecía que dentro de poco estaría empapada de nuevo. Los cachorritos se encontraban esparcidos a su costado, ya que el joven aseguraba tener frio e intentaban calentarlo.

" _¿Dónde están esos idiotas?"_

 **-te…tengo sed…**

Meatlug se apresuró a llenar una corteza con agua y acercarla al chico, hace rato que termino su relato y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, pero de Toothless y Grump ni sus luces ¡carajo! solo a ella se le ocurre mandar a ese par de machos idiotas a un trabajo que solo una hembra puede hacer, pero ya verán cuando regresen.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****….

La escopeta se desprendió de las manos de Alvin cuando Toothless le estampo contra un árbol, el hombre se quejó con fuerza, tras sentir como algunas astillas se clavaban en su espalda.

El huargo alcanzo a esquivar un culetazo, cortesía de Stoick, rodo entre las hojas secas, evitando las balas del monje, zigzagueando se acercó hasta el encapuchado y le derribo, de un fuerte zarpazo le arranco la máscara, parecían humanos…pero no lo eran.

El joven, de cabello verdoso, lo alejo con una patada en su vientre, con un salto se levantó y desenfundo dos pistolas, comenzó a disparar intentando deshacerse del huargo. Nuevamente zigzagueo y se ocultó tras un árbol, pero los proyectiles eran potentes y lograron atravesar la coraza. Pero para fortuna de Toothless estos tenían un límite.

Las cargas se agotaron y el monje se vio en la necesidad de recargar, Toothless no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzó a la carga. El chico era rápido, esquivo el zarpazo y arrojo una patada, Toothless la vio venir, se levantó en sus patas traseras, sorprendiendo al joven, y acomodo n zarpazo a la altura del pecho, mandando al joven al suelo de nuevo.

La túnica se despedazo, dejando al descubierto un peto de acero, el cual ahora se encontraba adornado por las marcas de garras. El joven no conto con suerte para poder levantarse, Toothless le cayó encima, incrustando sus garras en los hombros, el lobo levanto la pata lista para cortar su cabeza.

Pero eso no sucedió, lo que sucedió fue que Toothless recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que lo dejo viendo estrellitas, a esto le acompaño una presión en su cuello y lomo así como un par de kilitos extra.

El lobo fue aprisionado contra el suelo, Stoick sujetaba su cuello y trompa, mientras Alvin le obsequiaba un poderoso abrazo del oso que lo dejaba sin aire. Toothless se retorcía con fuerza intentando liberarse, pero esos humanos no daban tregua. El monje se levantó jadeando, hurgo entre sus ropas y sacó una especie de varilla plateada, dio un giro y esta se estiro cual lanza. Toothless miro asustado como el hombre se acercaba, esa punta lucia muy afilada y la siniestra sonrisa le produjo un escalofrió, sus ojos se contrajeron cuando el arma se elevó.

" _¡Toothless!"_

Para su suerte Grump llego a tiempo, el lobo sujeto a Alvin de una pierna y comenzó a alejarlo, mientras le zangoloteaba cual trapo viejo. Sin un peso extra y con la distracción a su favor, Toothless se liberó, concentro su fuerza en la parte delantera, se levantó de golpe arrojando a Stoick contra el monje; con rapidez le regalo un zarpazo al pelirrojo, hiriendo su hombro y parte del brazo, sujeto la estaca con la trompa y la arrojo lejos.

" _¡corre!"_

El lobo pardo no tardo en seguirlo, no sin antes robar una de las botas de Alvin como recuerdo.

Stoick se levantó furioso, sin importar el dolo hecho a correr tras los huargos, seguido del monje.

Las hojas volaban a su paso, los pequeños bichos huían despavoridos al escuchar el ajetreo y sentir el temblor bajo sus patas.

Derraparon en una intersección evitando unos arbustos espinosos, los ojos tóxicos brillaron con malicia y una sonrisa adorno su trompa.

"¡salta!"

Grump obedeció, su rechoncha figura voló cual mariposa evitando un brazo de enredaderas espinosas, al caer al otro lado dio unas cuantas vueltas por la pendiente. Pero Toothless hizo lo contrario a su amigo, el lobo negro derrapo bajo las enredaderas y uso su trompa para sujetarlas, su trompa se ganó varios rasguños pero bien lo valdría, flexiono y soltó con fuerza.

El sonido que las ramas profirieron al cortar el aire fue nada en comparación con el alarido que soltó el monje cuando las espinas se clavaron en su pelvis y parte de su muslo…je,je gracias a dios él lo recibió en el ojo, se levantó y continuaron la marcha.

Stoick pasó de largo, ignorando las quejas y maldiciones del joven que para ser un hombre de dios tenía un lenguaje muy florido. La vegetación desaparecía poco a poco y un camino de terracería se abría paso, pasados un par de minutos logro divisar a los huargos, se encontraban en una especie de cantera.

"¡ahí vienen!"

Grump se colocó a su espalda ¡maldita sea! Ese humano no se cansaba o que ¡al diablo! lo aniquilaría en un instante, después de todo él solo era uno y ellos…

 **-¡STOICKKKKK!**

La voz de Gobber los sorprendió. El rubio había decidido unirse a la caza acompañado de dos de sus aprendices, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber mandado a Hiccup a una muerte horrible. Se encontraban cerca de los espinos cuando vieron a los lobos pasar…seguidos de un iracundo pelirrojo.

Esos sujetos eran peor que las cucarachas, molestos y resistentes los condenados…también feos, pero estaban atrapados y ten..

" _Toothless mira, ahí"_

Grump señalo una colina formada por rocas, las cuales se apilaban hasta la cima del acantilado, no lo dudaron y comenzaron a trepar. Los humanos les disparaban desde abajo, mientras Stoick les perseguía como animal enfurecido, las balas surcaban sus costados, por suerte el herrero y sus aprendices tenían una puntería fatal. Al llegar a la cima descubrieron que estaba algo alejada de la orilla, por lo que tendrían que saltar, pero para un huargo esto no era problema.

Tomaron impulso y brincaron, al hacerlo sus patas desataron una pequeña avalancha la cual salió directo contra el humano, Stoick alcanzo a esquivar las más grandes, pero fue impactado por unas rocas pequeñas y termino rodando hasta el inicio de esa pequeña colina, ganándose varios raspones.

" _carajo, puaj, ponte a dieta"_

El moreno ayudaba a su amigo a subir, ya que el brinco de Grump no fue muy perfecto y termino con medio cuerpo al aire. Dirigieron su vista al centro, parece que estaban a salvo.

" _vámonos"_

" _si"_

*****…..*****….*****…..*****…..*****…..

Meatlug e Hiccup veían con desconfianza al huargo frente a ellos. Este se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, dejo la raíz en el suelo y se marchó. Les dijo que Toothless y Grump se encontraban peleando contra unos extraños humanos, los cuales estaban cerca de donde crecía la raíz, le pidieron llevarla hasta su cueva y entregarla a Meatlug…no dijo nada más.

 **-Toothless…**

Los ojos de Hiccup comenzaron a aguarse, nuevamente fue una carga para su compañero, si no se hubiese enfermado Toothless no habría ido por esa planta y no estarían en peligro. Ahora entendía la angustia y miedo que le inundo desde hace rato, era el temor que sentía su esposo ¿ a quién se enfrentaba? serian esos tipos tan raros.

" _¡Hiccup!"_

El chico comenzó a bajar, tenía que ayudarlo.

" _espera ¿a dónde vas?"_

 **-tengo que buscar a Toothless**

" _¿estás loco?"_

Se encontraba tan débil que casi no podía mantenerse en pie, resbalo al bajar las primeras rocas cayendo de sentón en el frio pasto, estaba por anochecer.

" _Hiccup ¿estás bien?"_

 **-ahhh, si…yo…tengo que…ahu.**

Pero Meatlug no se lo permitió, la loba lo miro seria y empezó a regresarle a la cueva, por medio de suaves cabezazos y empujones.

 **-¿Qué haces? tengo que ayudarlo, no puedo dejarle solo, cof, cof.**

" _olvídalo, estas muy enfermo, tienes que descansar y recuperarte"_

 _-¡Que! no yo…_

" _Hiccup, escucha, sé que estas preocupado, yo también, pero no podemos salir corriendo y aventurarnos en el bosque sería algo estúpido. Lo siento, tenemos que esperar."_

Meatlug le veía con los ojos llorosos, ella también sentía miedo e impotencia, podía sentir el dolor de Grump y su miedo, pero… Logro llevar a Hiccup adentro y lo obligo a comer la raíz. El resto de la noche se quedaron despiertos, la fiebre había bajado, pero aún se sentía débil, pese a ello no tenia deseos de dormir.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" _ah, ah, es…espera Toothle…sss"_

El pequeño "atajo" les llevo toda la noche, ya que dieron al otro lado del bosque, estaban cansados y hambrientos, aparte de heridos.

" _deja de quejarte y apresúrate"_

Toothless se encontraba "ligeramente" molesto. Se enfadó porque a Grump se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de darle la medicina a ese huargo y creer que la llevaría con Hiccup, el castaño le había asegurado que sería así ya que vio sinceridad en sus ojos, claro que Toothless no se lo creyó y prefería asegurarse.

Pasaba la hora del almuerzo cuando llegaron, los cachorros, que se encontraban jugando afuera, corrieron a sus patas en cuanto les vieron montando a la espalda de su cansado padre. Toothless solo les saludo y entro corriendo a su cueva, su corazón se tranquilizó al ver a Hiccup sentado en el lecho comiendo un poco de fruta.

 _-¡_ **Toothless!**

El pecoso se levantó de golpe y se arrojó a la cabeza del huargo, colgándose de su cuello.

 **-gracias a Dios regresaste, me asusté mucho cuando vi a ese otro lobo y nos dijo que estabas en problemas**.

Un extraño calor inundo su estómago y pecho, la calma le regreso al ver que Hiccup se encontraba a salvo, relajo sus patas y se hecho en el suelo, mientras empezaba a lamer las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del pequeño.

" _estoy bien, no te preocupes"_

 **-tenia tanto miedo.**

" _no llores"_

Meatlug sonrió ante la encantadora escena, la loba se dirigió despacio a la salida, dándoles privacidad, tenía que asegurarse de que su esposo estaba en buen estado…y reprenderlo por asustarla.

 **-ne…Toothless**

" _mph"_

 **-yo…no me quiero ir…**

El lobo se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, había olvidado que prometió llevarlo a la aldea, se separó despacio y miro a su compañero. Hiccup le miraba tímido, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y mordiendo sus delgados labios.

Regresar…. ¿para qué? Nadie en la aldea le apreciaba, ni siquiera sus padres, siempre le hacían burla y lo molestaban, sus progenitores ni atención le ponían. La verdad en el poco tiempo que llevaba con los huargos logro sentirse…querido, en familia. Sus amigos le cuidaban y protegían, Meatlug le trataba con más cariño que su propia madre, los pequeños y Grump le hacían reír con sus ocurrencias y Toothless…Toothless simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él, pero aun no sabía cómo definirlo.

Recibió un par de lamidas por toda la cara, el huargo se acomodó en sus piernas para descansar un poco.

" _está bien, je, la verdad no planeaba cumplir esa promesa_ " bromeo.

Hiccup sonrió enternecido, le regalo un ligero jalón de orejas y comenzó a acariciar su pelo…ese ahora era su hogar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, la verdad ya no tengo ni cara para escribirles T-T.**

 **Espero el capítulo fuese de su agrado.**

 **Yo creo que Toothless y Stoick no se van a llevar bien…por que será. si alguno de ustedes se ha espinado con una rosa…saben lo que duele, la verdad creo que me manche un poco con el monje de cabello de brócoli, solo se me ocurro el color de broma, pero ustedes imagínenselo del color que quieran.**

 **Ya voy a la mitad del otro capítulo e intentare no tardar tanto en publicarlo, pero primero, debo terminar cierto fic antes de que me quieran linchar, je,je,je…snif… perdón T-T. Este mes sale, lo prometo.**

 **sin más que escribir, cuídense mucho y pásenla bien, les mando muchos besitos y abrazos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, me explico al final, ahora lo importante que es la actualización espero les guste.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…*****…

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-em…oye… ¿no crees que ya es mucho heno?**

"…."

 **-¿Toothless?... ¿para qué tanto?**

El lobo dejo de escarbar y se giró a ver a su compañero. Hiccup se encontraba tapizado por el pasto grisáceo.

" _mmm, supongo que con esto bastara" "andando, tenemos que secarlo"_

Se acercó a su compañero y le ordeno echarlo en su espalda, regresaron despacio a su cueva, su relación había mejorado después del incidente, realizaban más actividades juntos, para deleite del mayor.

" _deja que se sequen y después lo guardas en la cueva, lejos del arroyo"_

 **-está bien.**

" _regresare en un momento, debo ir por más cosas"_

 **-¿más cosas, para….?**

Toothless no lo dejo terminar, le regalo una rápida en la mejilla y se marchó, bajo de un brinco las rocas internándose en el bosque. Hiccup le miraba desde arriba, completamente rojo, últimamente su compañero le "lamia" con más frecuencia y últimamente eso…lo ponía nervioso. Toco su mejilla, aun sentía la cálida salva de su esposo, avergonzado movió la cabeza de un lado a otro alejando esas extrañas ideas de su cabeza.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

El invierno estaba próximo, los arboles comenzaban a perder su follaje y la comida comenzaba a escasear.

Se escuchó el crujir de las ramas, Toothless tomaba algunas frutas para su "despensa", si bien estas aún se encontraban verdes y tardarían en madurar, sería un buen alimento para su humano cuando la nieve cubriera todo…mmm, tal vez sería buena idea desenterrar algunas raíces para Hiccup…no, esas cosas nunca escaseaban y sabía dónde encontrarlas, aparte, con suerte y se topaba con algo de carne al ir por ellas. Termino su labor de recolectar y se dirigió a su casa, mañana buscaría más alimento, tenía que abastecerse muy bien para la comodidad de su humano, no quería que pasara hambre o frio…

El último pensamiento le detuvo…frio.

El eno era suave, calientito, una cama perfecta y…Hiccup sabia prender fuego, bastaría con reunir suficiente leña, así el pecoso no pasaría frio, y si lo tenía bastaría con acurrucarse a su lado para calentarlo…aunque… ¡que tal y se congelaba cuando saliera a cazar! Este pensamiento detuvo al huargo, no podría alejarse por mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo le hacían los humanos para sobrevivir el invierno?

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se había topado con los hombres, por lo genera les evitaba, pero estaba seguro de que en invierno estos siempre se veían más llenitos, cubiertos con tantas pieles falsas…mmm, la ropa de Hiccup no era tan gruesa, la verdad era muy delgada y contaba con rasgaduras. A su mente vino la imagen de una manta roja. Desde que enfermo y Meatlug le regalo esa piel de sangre, Hiccup se la vivía pegado a ella en las noches, la abrazaba con fuerza haciéndose bolita, en especial cuando él partía a cazar muy temprano.

Tal vez sería buena idea conseguirle más cosas humanas, de esta forma estaría cómodo y feliz, de manera que no extrañaría mucho su casa. Con esta idea regreso, tras cazar algo para la cena, mañana él y Grump irían a la aldea.

- **oye, esto aún no madura.**

" _lo sé, son para el invierno, este año será muy largo"_

 **-¿enserio?**

" _si, tenemos que prevenir y almacenar suficiente comida…en especial para ti, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar"_

Hiccup sonrió enternecido y se acomodó a su lado, eso de ser importante para alguien comenzaba a gustarle.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" _la,la,la, oye Tooth ¿A dónde vamos?"_

" _por ahí"_

Era temprano cuando Toothless llego a su cueva y le pidió, ósea le ordeno, acompañarle. El lobo bonachón no dudo en seguir a su amigo, después de todo ya había reunido casi todo lo que Meatlug le ordeno. Poco a poco el pasto comenzó a desaparecer bajo sus patas, la hierba era remplazada por un camino terroso con piedras rojizas, Grump se sentía incómodo por ello ,el lugar se le hacía conocido y…tardo unos minutos antes de conocer su destino.

" _Toothless espera, por ahí se va a la aldea humana"_

" _lo sé, es a dónde vamos"_

" _a bueno ya de… ¡espera! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco?"_

" _necesito algunas cosas para Hiccup y quiero que me ayudes a llevarlas"_

" _pe…pero… ¡Toothless nos van a matar!"_

" _claro que no, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia"_

El huargo negro veía fijamente a su amigo, mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro. Grump trago grueso, en ocasiones, como esta, se cuestionaba su amistad con el moreno.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Los habitantes del poblado de Kirov se encontraban en constante alerta, después de las pelea de Stoick, habían alzado una muralla alrededor de su villa, la cual era vigilada por sus aldeanos, hombres valientes y decididos, listos para luchar contra esas fieras…aunque, claro que con unas excepciones.

 **-¡uf! que aburrido, mi padre nos subestima, debería de dejarnos ir a cazar a esas bestias.**

 **-¡sí! los aniquilaríamos en el acto, zas, zas. Unos cuantos hachazos y…fin.**

 **-pues…la verdad yo aún tengo un poco de miedo, todavía tengo pesadillas desde el ultimo encuentro con esas bestias.**

 **-¡marica!**

Fishlegs se encogió ante la mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeros, por lo que tomo sus cosas y se macho a patrullar a otro lugar. Snoutlout y Tuffnut le vieron partir, burlones, cuando se marchó continuaron jactándose de su "valor"

- **deberían de darnos una de esas armas.** Snoutlout se trepo a una caja y comenzó a alardear- **bang, bang, unos cuantos disparos en la jeta y listo…botas nuevas.**

 **-yo quiero una de esas máscaras, son geniales, imagínate ¡un jabalí salvaje! o un oso…no mejor un cocodrilo, sip, eso aterra más, con sus enormes colmillos, unas cuantas mordidas y adiós lobos.**

 **-deberíamos de salir y buscar una de esas bestias, estoy seguro de que si las matamos esos monjes nos rogarían unirnos a ellos.**

 **-sí, se arrodillarían ante nosotros.**

Continuaron alardeando un rato más; Stoick y los adultos se encontraban fuera, cazando a las bestias, en la aldea solo estaban los más jóvenes…o viejos, ya que no creían que los lobos les atacarían ahí.

- **adelante bestia, muestra tus dientes.**

El pelinegro tomo una escoba y la sostuvo cual escopeta apuntando a la encrucijada.

-¡Crack!-

" _uf, ya ca…si…pug!_

Un enorme huargo pardo cayó del otro lado, despedazando la caja donde el chico estaba parado y mandándole al suelo, detrás de él un huargo más grande y negro.

" _auch, Toothless, eso dolió"_

" _deja de quejarte, ahhh, todavía de que te ayudo a trepar, ahhhhhh, estas pesado"_

Cuando los dos lupus se giraron se encontraron con dos aterrados jovencitos.

 **-¡l-l-l-lo….lo…lo…!**

La reacción de los humanos les sorprendió. Tuffnut no logro ni gritar, la voz se le fue y comenzó a correr en círculos, choco con polines y paredes, al final sus pies se enrollaron y termino estampado en unas cajas quedando inconsciente. Por su parte Snoutlout…en cuanto los canes tocaron tierra sus ojos se desorbitaron y las piernas le fallaron, término inconsciente en el frio piso…pero eso no fue todo.

" _¡wack, que asco! ¿Acaso los humanos no ocupan los arbustos?"_

Toothless le vio confundido, Hiccup si ocupaba los arbustos, incluso le gustaba lavar sus patas después de…

" _no importa, vamos antes de que estos idiotas nos delaten"_

" _hecho"_

Se desplazaron entre las casas, evitando ser descubiertos, dieron una rápida ojeada al lugar, dirigiéndose a un campo abierto pero alejado de las construcciones.

" _¿qué necesitamos?"_

" _esas extrañas pieles que los humanos usan para cubrirse…aunque…si ves algo útil lo tomas"_

Toothless se hizo de una manta gruesa colgada en los tendederos, mientras Grump bajaba un par de pantalones y camisas.

" _con eso basta, vámonos antes de que…snif…snif… ¡escóndete!"_

El huargo pardo no tardo en acatar la orden, escondiéndose tras una montaña de cestos viejos.

 **-que aburrido es estar aquí, mi padre no me deja ni salir a recoger vallas.**

 **-ni lo menciones, los míos se ponen histéricos si llego tarde.**

Dos jóvenes rubias se acercaban a recoger su ropa, colocaron sus cestos en el suelo y comenzaron a destender, mientras charlaban amenamente, pero no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando uno de ellas comenzó a quejarse.

 **-qué raro** , la joven miraba de un lado a otro,- **¿Dónde están?**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

Su amiga interrumpió su labor para mirarla, Astrid caminaba de un lado a otro, revisando lazo por lazo.

 **-es que, no encuentro las prendas de mi padre.**

La chica comenzó a desesperarse, por lo que procedió a tirar prenda por prenda, sin importarle los dueños.

- **cálmate, posiblemente se volaron y…**

 **-¡No! ni lo digas, esas prendas son nuevas y salieron muy caras, mi padre me mata si las pierdo.**

Ruffnut termino uniéndose a la búsqueda de su compañera. Pequeños hilos de mimbre volaban de un lado a otro, acompañados por varias prendas que caían al suelo ensuciándose de nuevo. Los huargos veían asustados como las chicas se acercaban poco a poco, comenzaron a arrastrarse despacio, buscando no llamar la atención.

Al final Astrid se desesperó y mando al suelo la pila de cestos que les cubría, creyendo que posiblemente alguna de sus compañeras las tomo y…

A diferencia de sus compañeros las chicas si supieron cómo reaccionar…

 **¡AHHHHH, LOOOOBOOOSSSSS!**

Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, los pobres huargos se vieron en la necesidad de esquivar una gran cantidad de tapas que eran lanzadas contra su persona, arrojadas por dos jóvenes histéricas que gritaban a pulmón abierto, asustados salieron corriendo directo al centro de la aldea…mala idea.

 **-¡Dios mío, Lobos!**

Algunas mujeres tomaban a los más pequeños en brazos y salen despavoridas a sus casas, otros se ocultaban tras carretillas y cercas, otros brincaron a pirámides de paja.

" _rápido, por aquí"_

" _si, yo te…ahuuu"_

Las patas de Grump se enredaron, el pobre huargo cayo rodando por una escalera de caracol, chocando con varias cosas, termino con un cesto amarrado a su espalda, rodeado de gallinas.

" _¡Grump!"_

" _ay…estoy bien"_

Se paró de golpe y continuo su loca carrera, las plumas volaban mientras unas asustadas gallinas se apartaban de su paso…aunque no todas. Toothless tomo otro camino, recogió su botín y continuo su loca carrera; varios aldeanos comenzaron a perseguirles, armados con oz, trinches, palos y escobas.

El huargo negro doblo en una casa, de ahí brinco a una casa más pequeña y cruzo el techo, para caer en una carreta llena de paja, estaba por continuar cuando algo llamo su atención, una bolsa de cuero llena de herramientas. Miro a la derecha, a la izquierda, nada, parece que estaba solo. Dejo el bulto lleno de ropa en el suelo y se acercó despacio, esas cosas se veían útiles.

Contuvo la respiración y apretó con fuerza el mango del trinche, levantándole despacio, preparándose para el golpe.

Gracias a sus sentidos tan desarrollados, Toothless logró esquivar el golpe, pese a ello algunos mechones negros cayeron al suelo, sus ojos e abrieron sorprendidos, pero alcanzo a esquivar un nuevo ataque.

 **-¡agh, Bestia, Demonio!**

Valka lanzaba ataques furiosos, buscando ensartar al huargo. En un giro Toothless logro tomar el arma y trozarla a la mitad, pero esto no inmuto a la mujer que con maestría giro el pedazo de madera en sus manos y le asesto un buen golpe en el lomo.

" _¡ahuuu!"_

Eso sí dolió, molesto se giró y le propino un cabezazo a la mujer, directo en su estómago. El aire abandono sus pulmones y un fuerte dolor de espalda apareció cuando se impactó contra la carreta. El huargo no hizo nada más, se colocó la bolsa de herramientas en el cuello y recupero su botín.

 **-¡Agh…no…no huyas…maldito monstro!**

Las patas se detuvieron, los ojos tóxicos se giraron a verle. La mirada de esa mujer estaba cargada de rabia, odio y…tristeza. Las lágrimas de frustración brotaban de esos hermoso ojos, hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse pero las fuerzas le abandonaban, miro con rabia como uno de los asesinos de su hijo se alejaba, dejándola sola.

Las patas comenzaron a moverse, cruzo casas y dio una gran cantidad de vueltas hasta llegar a la parte trasera del muro, ahí donde había menos vigilancia y por donde entraron.

Los jóvenes vigías recién se levantaban de su inesperado descanso. El gemelo sobaba su cabeza buscando acomodar sus ideas, mientras el pelinegro veía asustado y avergonzado sus ropas.

 **-¡ahu!... ¿Qué diablos paso?**

 **-n-no…no puede ser, yo me…**

- **hey ¿estás bien? mierda, todo me da vueltas y…**

Las palabras murieron en su boca tras recordar lo ocurrido, lobos, lobos habían ingresado en la aldea, tenían que dar la alerta, avisar a los demás y…

 **-¡Ahí va!**

Los gritos de la muchedumbre les asustaron, dos turbas furiosas se acercaban a los costados.

"¡Toothless!"

Grump corría como alma que lleva el diablo, el pobre estaba lleno de plumas, lana y restos de leche, en su espalda un cesto de mimbre repleto de sorpresas. Por el otro lado un cansado Toothless, cargando un morral con herramientas y un saco relleno de ropa, corriendo mientras esquivaba palos, piedras y demás.

Los chicos gritaron aterrados al verles venir, asustados se abrazaron cerrando los ojos.

Con un buen lanzamiento de mandíbula Toothless arrojo el costal al otro lado, para acto seguido tumbar unas cajas y crear una escalera improvisada. Grump no tardo en trepar esos improvisados peldaños y arrojarse al otro lado, se escucharon varios quejidos tras su caída, desde el típico lamento de un gato hasta un Beeee. El lobo negro no tardo en seguirle, en cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo ayudo a su amigo a parar, recupero su botín y continuaron su loca carrera al bosque, dejando tras de sí a una iracunda y asustada aldea.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

" _Mamá, Mamá, mira… ¡Ahuuuu! ¿Oíste? mi grito de guerra se oye genial ¿verdad?"_

" _si mi vida, muy lindo Rock. Ah, enserio ¿no te dijeron nada?"_

 **-no, Toothless se marchó sin avisar**

" _ya veo, es que…desde hace un rato que se marcharon y, siento esta opresión en mi pecho…solo espero que estén bien_ "

Hiccup le sonrió, nervios, continuo sobando la panista de Dan, él también se sentía angustiado desde hace unas horas le había invadido un terrible miedo, como si algo estuviese mal con su pareja, tenía el presentimiento que Toothless estaba en peligro. Si bien este sentimiento disminuyo en los últimos minutos, no se sentirá en paz hasta no ver a su compañero.

" _Hiccup ¿puedes cuidar a los cachorros? iré a buscarles"_

 **-te acompaño**

" _no te preocupes, estaré bien, ese par de idiotas debe andar en alguna absurda casería ya sabes cómo son los machos, torpes hasta la medula_ "

Hiccup solo rio…je, él también era macho.

" _niños quédense con su tío, iré a buscar a su papa y…"_

-¡Crack-crack!-

El sonido de las ramas los alerto, los cachorros se escondieron tras Hiccup, que se apuró a abrazarles. Meatlug se paró al frente pelando los dientes lista para atacar. Los arbustos se movieron y dos bultos se asomaron. Toothless y Grump caminaron hasta ellos, para tumbarse completamente exhaustos.

" _Grump"_

 **-¡Toothless!**

Sus respectivas parejas corrieron hasta ellos, buscando animarles.

 **-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?**

" _hay gordo mírate, estas hecho un desastre"_

La hembra lamia la cara quitando los restos de polvo y algunas plumas, Hiccup hacía lo propio con la ayuda de su camisa.

Los pobres estaban con la lengua de fuera intentando refrescarse. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que las carcajadas comenzaran a escucharse, los machos se reían a pata abierta, jamás creyeron que su pequeña aventura terminaría de esta manera tan caótica…pero divertida. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos había pasado tanto tiempo con otro huargo…amigo. Toothless por ser un antisocial que creía que los demás no importaban y Grump por ser el excluido, que consideraban débil y patético. Pero ese par poco a poco formaba un lazo de amistad y eso era bueno….aunque sus parejas no pensarían lo mismo.

" _ja,ja, pero que divertido"_

" _si, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto"_

Hiccup y Meatlug les veían como bichos raros, y ligeramente molestos ellos muriéndose de la angustia y ese par parece que la paso bien.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_

Los cachorros se acercaron al bulto que su tío había soltado, sin que los adultos se percataran, encontraron muchas pieles de colores y cositas brillantes.

" _te dije que sería fácil"_

" _si, quien diría que robar a los humanos sería tan divertido"_

" _ja, son unos topes, entramos y salimos de su aldea sin ningún problema"_

Una vena comenzó a asomarse en la frente del pecoso, así como la de Meatlug ¿Robar? ¿Aldea? ¿Torpes? ¿Pues donde carajos anduvieron? La angustia y preocupación desapareció, siendo remplazadas por la ira.

" _Te dije que sería pan conejo comido y tú que estabas pre…"_

Pero la oración murió en su trompa tras sentir un aura maligna a su espalda, un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando la mirada molesta de Hiccup se posó en él.

" _sa…sabes que yo creo que mejor me vo…"_

" _¡Grump!"_

" _¡oh, oh!"_

 **-Explícate ¡ahora!**

Hiccup le miraba furioso, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. El pelinegro busco ayuda en su amigo, pero este estaba siendo reprendido por su queridísima esposa.

Por su parte los cachorros, ajenos a los problemas de los adultos, se acercaron a inspeccionar la cesta que traía su padre, el aroma que desprendía era…apetecible, pegaron un brinco cuando Dan lo toco y este comenzó a moverse, pero curiosos como eran no dudaron en hacer frente a la posible amenaza, embistiendo el cesto.

¡cooow! ¡cocorocoooo! ¡beee! ¡miauuuu!

Dos gallinas, un gallo, una cabrita pequeña y un minúsculo gato salieron del cesto. Grump en su loca carrera los fue recogiendo sin darse cuenta. En cuanto los aterrados animales les vieron comenzaron a armar un escándalo y correr en círculos, seguidos por tres hiperactivos cachorros que se entretenían jugando con la cena.

 _ **-¡TOOOTHLESSSS! "**_ _GRUMPPPP"_

" _¡ay no!"_

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-entonces, están diciendo que los lobos brincaron la muralla.**

 **-así es**

 **-ya.**

Jedan veía la muralla, no era una empalizada muy alta pero si mantenía alejados a los animales como zorros u osos, pero parece que los huargos.

 **-¡esos malditos! se burlan de nosotros.**

Valka grito furiosa abrazándose a su esposo, no les basto con robarle a su niño, ahora querían aterrorizarles.

Los ojos azules miraron la escena sin ningún tipo de emoción, sus pálidos dedos se deslizaron por las marcas que las garras habían dejado, este incidente los favorecía, una sonrisa tétrica adorno sus pálidos labios, tomo su máscara y se la coloco. Las cuencas vacías fueron rellenadas por unos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo, las pupilas del joven se retrajeron en un aspecto casi animal…era el momento de salir a cazar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…

 **y se acabó.**

 **Mil perdones por el retraso, y el pésimo capitulo, la verdad es algo así como un relleno antes de entrar a la acción, un momento de paz antes de entrar a la tormenta.**

 **Ahora los comentarios ^-^**

 **Katse- Sii, comienza el romance,, aunque la verdad será muy rápido por que el lindo rubio no les dará mucho tiempo.**

 **Yusefan. Me alegra que te gusten mis tonterías, es bueno saber que sirven para sacar almenos una sonrisa. Toothless progresa poco a poco, pero tiene sus altibajos como cualquiera. Cariño almenos tu sabes cocinar, yo tengo prohibida la entrada a la cocina desde que queme el agua…si, queme el agua, como le hice no sé, pero tomo un color café y olía feo…y eso que era agua tratada, desde entonces mi mami me prohibió acercarme…total ni quería T-T.**

 **la Rojas. No te preocupes no soy racista, la verdad el color de cabello se lo puse porque en ese momento comía brócoli y se me vino a la mente, aunque creo que si me manche un poco con lo de las espinas, en fin.**

 **Kyoya. Me alegra que te gustara el fic, perdón por la tardanza pero me surgieron varios inconvenientes.**

 **AliNav. Si, comienza el romance…aunque la relación con los suegros no será nada placentera, je,je.**

 **mdc. ¡cariño me has salvado! La verdad ya estaba pensando en advertir que el fic terminaría siendo algo zoofilico, porque nomás no se me ocurría como, mil gracias por la idea, la cual pienso utilizar. Con gusto escribo la historia, pero de qué tipo de mafia hablamos, italiana, japonesa, mexicana, escoge una para poder desarrollar la trama.**

 **Kaoruminamoto. ja,ja, oye, tu doctor se parece a mí terapeuta, la descripción es idéntica, solo que el infeliz me rechazo porque dijo que mi grado de sociópata era muy elevado y no estaba acorde con mi narcisismo…infeliz ¬¬. Muchísimas gracias por el préstamo. Los personajes no aparecerán en esta historia pero si en la de 9 meses, incluso ya salió uno. Ahora solo me falta estructura a los otros dos, pero ahí van.**

 **pd. Me encanto tu pd.**

 **Ahora si les platico, no he podido escribir por varias causas.**

 **La primera, este año no fue muy bueno para mí, he perdido a gente muy importante, mi querido y amado hermano mayor que falleció hace 5 meses, por eso tarde tanto en concluir cierto fic ya que mi ánimo andaba por los suelos, y muy buenos amigos de la familia, eso me ha afectado muchísimo en ocasiones tengo momentos buenos y en otras malos…pero la terapia ayuda.**

 **Y la segunda es que, como terapia, conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de regalos y por la época, bueno ya se imaginaran como esta. Según el loquero esto me ayuda a des estresarme…como se nota que nunca fue vendedor. Pero bueno, la verdad necesito el dinero.**

 **Las historias ahí van, tengo las ideas para los capítulos, pero me falta ligar algunas tramas…y tiempo, en cuanto pueda subo otro capítulo o actualizo otro fic, que es lo más probable.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido, cuídense mucho, les mando muchos besos y pasen una buena noche, o tarde o día, dependiendo la hora a la que lean esta tontería.**

 **Chaito.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas noches, les traje un regalo de reyes, esperó lo disfruten.**

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

 **Capítulo 12**

Las pesuñas se desparramaron en el lodo, el jabalí se levantó con un poco de trabajo y continúo su Carrera, acompañado de otros dos. Se introdujeron en un páramo, despedazaron las ramas secas con sus afilados colmillos, avanzaban con rapidez…igual que su captor.

Llegaron a un área semidesierta, los arboles habían perdido su follaje y el pasto se estaba secando, dieron el giro en un roble y avanzaron, podían escuchar las enormes pisadas a su espalda. Se escuchó el crujir de la madera, algo avanzaba con rapidez, una enorme sombra broto de entre los troncos, cayendo sobre uno de los machos. El chillido no se hizo esperar, sus pupilas se contrajeron y la espuma broto de su trompa, se retorcía como una lombriz intentando zafarse, pero le era imposible, las garras habían traspasado su gruesa piel, aprisionándole, chillaba desesperado, sus patas levantaban una gran nube de polvo hasta que una presión en su cuello lo detuvo, sus ojos comenzaron a palidecer, mientras el frio lo inundaba.

Uno menos, faltaban dos.

Las patas no tardaron en tocar tierra, podía sentir el aroma del miedo y desesperación, proveniente de los jabalís, siguió las huellas preparándose para atacar.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **-¿alguna señal de los lobos?**

- **no, la aldea no ha sido atacada, todo está en orden y han pasado días desde su incursión.**

 **-se ocultaron, eh, muy listos y ¿los aldeanos?**

 **-¡ah! tan desesperantes como siempre, todos los días salen a buscarlos pero nada ¿Cuánto más debemos estar ahí? comienzan a irritarme, en especial esos tres mocosos que no hacen más que ir detrás de nosotros, de verdad ¿no podemos matarlos?**

Jedan rio ante el comentario de su amigo, dejo su máscara de lobo en la carreta y continuo supervisando a sus camaradas. Los monjes se encontraban en una especie de encrucijada, los caminos se separaban en distintos niveles, dos bajaban, uno subía y el otro seguía recto. Cuatro de ellos estaban mezclando esas sustancias tan extrañas, viscosas con un olor que recordaba al amoniaco y jarabe para la toz, vestidos con unas túnicas grises, con gruesos guantes de piel y unas mascaras aún más extrañas de las que ellos acostumbraban, hechas de cuero curtido, cosidas entre sí, con una enorme trompa que conectaba con un balde a su espalda.

El rubio tronaba los dedos, impaciente, los experimento aun no salían como se deseaba, los animales infectados no alcanzaban los dos días, la plaga no se esparcía como se tenía predicho, aparte, estaban esos molestos campesinos que cada día se internaban cada vez más en el bosque, lo que no les permitía experimentar con libertad.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, pensándolo bien…aun no experimentaba con humanos, no le caería mal intentarlo, tal vez con esas tres molestas pestes, o mejor aún, con ese cazador tan corpulento, posiblemente su resistencia lo haría un excelente conejillo de indas.

¡UUUUIIIIIIIII!

Los chillidos de los jabalís llamaron su atención, logro divisar a las creaturas colina abajo, sus labios se curvaron emocionados.

 **-continúen** -ordeno- **yo iré por algunos especímenes para el experimento**.

Se levantó despacio y hecho a caminar, eran grandes y fuertes, excelentes para una prueba. No le tomo mucha importancia al hecho de que parecían huir de algo, total, cazaría a lo que los perseguía y lo convertiría en otro sujeto de prueba.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Los jabalís continuaron corriendo, pero sus patas comenzaban a flaquear, ese animal los había casado por un buen tiempo jugando con ellos. Llegaron hasta un claro donde se sintieron más seguros por lo que pararon para tomar un respiro, sus ojos de canica viajaban de un lado a otro…nada, parece que le habían perdido, más relajados hundieron su trompa en el suelo buscando refrescarse.

Pero la tranquilidad no les duro.

Se escuchó un silbido, una sombra apareció a su espalda. El animal se abalanzó contra el macho más grande incrustándole en el piso. Pero este no sería tan fácil como su amigo, se levantó de golpe arrojando lejos a su captor. El lobo estaba por arrojarse contra el cuándo un fuerte dolor en su costado lo doblego, el otro jabalí se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero, era un lugar más abierto y con suerte podrían defenderse.

Los ojos del huargo se abrieron, divertidos, le encantaba cuando sus presas oponían resistencia, que lucharan defendiendo su vida, esto hacia su carne más deliciosa. Esquivo una embestida y después otra, evitando los afilados colmillos. Los jabalís gruñeron furiosos, se arrojaron contra él pero este fue más veloz, con un brinco se colocó detrás de uno de ellos, su mandíbula se apodero del cuello, apretó con fuerza y lo arrojo lejos, desgarrando su piel y tronando algunos huesos, giro sus patas y arrojo un zarpazo al otro que se acercaba a gran velocidad. El jabalí grito aterrado, giro sus pesuñas y se alejó, consciente de que su amigo estaba perdido.

Soltó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia antes de dirigirse a su presa, era momento de llevarlo a su cueva; la sangre empapo su trompa mientras levantaba al jabalí, era una presa grande, una reserva perfecta para el invierno.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando un chillido capto su atención, el chillido del puerco que escapo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, tiro la presa al suelo y se colocó en defensa.

Un humano caminaba hacia él, arrastrando al jabalí, de piel clara y cabello rubio, con ojos tan azules como el cielo pero tan fríos y tétricos como el invierno.

El humano sonrió divertido al ver semejante botín, soltó la soga y corrió directo al lobo, saco de entre sus ropas un bastón plateado que no tardo en dirigir contra el lupus. El animal aulló de dolor pero logro quitarse antes de recibir otro impacto, furioso se arrojó contra el humano. Jedan cayó al suelo, logro colocar el bastón frente a él evitando la mordida, con un rápido movimiento, y fuerza, arrojo al animal lejos.

Tsk, esa cosa era muy dura, sus dientes no lograron despedazar esa vara. Se agacho a tiempo evitando que su cabeza sufriera un daño permanente, tomo impulso y logro empujar al humano con un cabezazo, se arrojó contra él atrapando su brazo, sus dientes apretaron con fuerza enterrándose en la carne.

La sangre no tardo en brotar, Jedan rugió furioso, le propino un fuerte golpe al huargo en la trompa, arrojándole lejos de él.

" _¡ahuuu!"_

El pobre lupus fue cogido de las patas traseras, Jedan le azoto unas tres veces ocasionándole unas cortadas y magulladuras. En el cuarto giro el animal logro zafarse, con trabajo giro e incrusto sus garras en la espalda del joven, por acto reflejo el monje lo soltó. En cuanto sus patas tocaron el suelo se echó a correr, ese humano era muy fuerte.

Sus patas escalaban con rapidez el risco, Jedan le perseguía, brinco a una roca y después a otra, logro sentir un jalón en su cola pero no duro mucho, las botas del monje cedieron a la humedad de las rocas mandándolo al suelo. Continuo su carrera internándose en el bosque, estaba lejos de su cueva, tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para reponer energía.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Ya comenzaba a obscurecer, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la luz se evaporaba poco a poco.

Toothless regresaba a casa, con tres conejos y una gran sonrisa en su trompa.

El día había iniciado de maravilla, sus "queridísimos sobrinitos" no se aparecieron para molestar, o robar la atención de su humano, Hiccup le había preparado un rico y delicioso desayuno, quien diría que los jodidos huevos cocidos a fuego sabían tan bien. Termino de juntar el grano que el pecoso le ordeno para que las gallinas no se murieran de hambre… ¡Que! no iban a devolver los animales, ni de menso los regresaba, leche y huevo no se consiguen tan fácil, bueno de momento huevos, porque la cabra aún estaba muy chiquita. Conoció un poco más sobre su esposo, al bendito lobo finalmente se le ocurrió preguntar por la vida de su compañero, ahora sabía que tenía un par de suegros muy secos y fríos, en voz del pecoso, pero listos y aguerridos, tal vez si los conocía hasta se llevarían bien (sueña Tooth). Jugo un rato con Hiccup y le enseño a rastrear.

Pero lo mejor vino después. Por alguna razón toda la maldita mañana sintió una comezón horrible, un escozor que abarcaba desde la punta de su cola hasta el último bigote en su trompa, logro soportarlo por la mañana, pero pasado el mediodía ya era insoportable. El pobre de Toothless se retorcía en el suelo rascando con fuerza, sentía que su propia piel le picaba, también un calor infernal que le hacía hervir su sangre. Fueron hasta el lago para darse una ducha, el gua le calmaba un poco pero el hormigueo seguía.

 **-¿te sientes mal?**

Hiccup nadaba a su lado… con una camisa holgada, el chico aun no superaba la pena de que su compañero lo viese desnudo, aunque pensándolo bien, cuando Grump y los demás les acompañaban siempre nadaba así…mmm, Toothless y los demás nunca decían nada, tal vez tenía frio o fuese alguna costumbre humana. La verdad no le había vuelto a ver desnudo después de la primera vez que le llevo ahí, bueno, tal vez un poco de cuando se encontró enfermo, pero por las preocupaciones ni tiempo tuvo de contemplarle.

El huargo salió del agua y comenzó a sacudirse para secarse, aunque no tardo en ponerse a rascar como poseso. Hiccup salió detrás de él y se acercó a revisar, posiblemente tenía pulgas.

 **-déjame ver.**

Sus dedos se deslizaban despacio, abriendo surcos entre la espesa melena negra, revisaba de forma cuidadosa, en busca de alguno de los bichos que torturaban a su esposo. No tardo en terminar sentado en el piso, con Toothless entre sus piernas, retorciéndose por la comezón.

" _auch, pica"_

- **espera…no veo nada…pues no encuentro ninguna pulga**.

" _claro que no tengo pulgas, yo siempre me baño y acicalo con cuidado mi pelo…tú me has visto"_

 **-lo se…es solo que, creí que tal vez sería algo sí.**

" _mierda, tengo comezón"_

El chico comenzó a rascar la espalda intentando calmarle, tenía las uñas algo largas por lo que esto resulto en una bendición para el lobo.

" _si, así…mmmm…más"_

Sus dedos viajaban por toda la columna, subiendo poco a poco. Toothless no tardo en retorcerse del gusto, en poco tiempo fue echándose sobre el pequeño, restregándose en su pecho hasta acostarlo en el piso.

 **-je,je, Toothless espera, no puedo rascarte así…yaaa…**

Pero el lobo no se detuvo, restregaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, mientras este rascaba su cuello. La sensación era muy placentera. No tardo ni un minuto para que le pobre de Hiccup terminara bajo el imponente animal, que si fuese un gato ya estaría ronroneando de gusto. Pero Toothless era muy cuidadoso, controlaba su peso para no aplastarlo.

La comezón comenzó a ceder, no sabía si se debía al toque de Hiccup o por tener el pelaje húmedo. Si, la comezón cedía, pero un gorgoteo en su estómago empezaba a apoderarse de él. Su trompa se llenaba con el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el menor, una fragancia tan sutil que le calmaba. Guiado por sus instintos su trompa comenzó a aspirar el aroma, pegando la trompa en el pecho del humano.

 **-¡ah!**

Hiccup soltó un ligero gemido por la sorpresa, el chico se encontraba rascando las orejas cuando su compañero lo sorprendió. Mordió sus labios al sentir como la ropa húmeda se pegaba cada vez más a la piel, acompañada por una cálida respiración. Sus mejillas se colorearon al sentir la mirada depredadora de su esposo. Por unos segundos esos ojos verde toxico le hipnotizaron.

Toothless sonrió complacido, ese tono carmín que se había apoderado de las mejillas de su humano le agrado. Cerró los ojos y continuo aspirando, su trompa bajaba lentamente. Descendió del pecho hasta el abdomen…mmm, delicioso, el aroma cada vez se volvía mas cítrico y eso le agradaba.

 **-Ah…no…**

Pego un respingo cuando la trompa se coló bajo su camisa. Toothless comenzó a subirla, despacio, deleitándose con la vista, esa piel se veía tan clara como la recordaba. Su lengua no tardo en brota, pese al olor almizclado era muy suave, dulce, estaba algo fría por el agua, pero él se encargaría de calentarla.

 **-no…espe…**

Hiccup intentaba detenerlo, con sus manos empujaba la cabeza del lobo que quería devorarlo, pero no lograba apartarlo…claro que no usaba ni una pizca de fuerza en su supuesto ataque.

 **-¡ahhh!**

Un gemido broto de su garganta cuando la lengua de su esposo delineo su ombligo, su espalda se arqueo al sentir como la cálida saliva lo bañaba. El hormigueo se apoderaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, llevándole a contraer los dedos de sus pies

" _hueles muy rico"_

 **-n…o…no digas eso…**

Las patas no tardaron en ponerse en juego, Hiccup mantenía las piernas flexionadas, por lo que Toothless no tardo en sepáralas con una de sus patas, para tener más acceso. El Huargo comenzó a lamer el muslo derecho, ocasionando una corriente eléctrica el su esposo. La áspera lengua borraba los signos del agua, remplazándoles por su tibia saliva.

 **-Toothless…para..mmm…pa…**

Pero el lobo no obedecía, le encantaban los sonidos que brotaban de la garganta de su esposo, esos sonidos tan suaves y en ocasiones agudos despertaban algo en su interior, aparte estaba también ese aroma que se intensificaba cada vez más. Su mirada no tardo en ubicarse en la fuente de ese exquisito aroma, relamió su trompa antes de lamer el área en cuestión.

 **-¡Ahhh!**

Hiccup no tardo en gemir tras sentir la caricia en su falo, el chico se retorció en el pasto, había sido una sensación muy agradable pero….

 **-¡TOOTHLESS PARA!**

No, aun no se sentía listo para ello, aparte… ¡El era un lobo y…! La culpa y vergüenza lo invadió, por alguna razón eso no le incomodaba, se sentía tan seguro y a gusto con él que ese detalle no le inquietaba, pero…tenía un poco de miedo, jamás había experimentado algo así y eso le aterraba.

Toothless le veía, sentado en sus cuartos traseros, el lobo se había detenido al escuchar el grito de su pareja, por un momento se sintió mal, tal vez lo daño sin querer o..

Hiccup se levantó, bueno solo logro estarse en el pasto, su respiración era muy rápida, su corazón latía con prisa y se encontraba visiblemente sonrojado.

" _lo…lo siento, yo no "_

 **-aun no…todavía no**

" _Hiccup"_

Toothless lo veía sorprendido, Hiccup desvió la mirada mientras se acomodaba la camisa, dudo unos segundos antes de armarse de valor. Los ojos del huargo se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir esa caricia en su trompa, su pequeño le había regalado un casto y tímido beso…aunque Toothless se enteró después, ya que para los lobos un beso es una buena lamida, pero eso lo sabremos después.

 **-va…vamos a casa, sí, tengo hambre**.

Cabe decir que la cara de Uke y la voz tímida que Hiccup uso, puso como loco al huargo, que no tardo en lamer la cara de su esposo, rosando en varias ocasiones su boca. El huargo acepto, e incluso se dio vuelta para que el humano se cambiara en paz. Su relación finalmente estaba avanzando.

El sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Toothless apuro el paso, había salido a buscar un poco de comida para cenar, el Huargo avanzaba feliz, moviendo su colita de un lado a otro, si todo marchaba bien tendría cachorros para la siguiente primavera, unos tres o cuatro y para otoño otra cama…auch.

La comezón le detuvo, se sentó y comenzó a rascarse desesperado, tsk, que diablos le pasaba, ahora también sentía cosquillas en las almohadillas de sus patas…maldita sea…aunque, pensándolo bien, la comezón era una buena excusa para acercarse mas a Hiccup je,je.

Llego hasta la entrada de su cueva, subió las piedras con gracia…pero antes de ingresar algo le detuvo, un aroma muy fuerte. Sus garras brotaron de entre las patas y sus colmillo se afilaron aún más, había otro alfa ahí, otro macho estaba en su cueva… ¡con su esposo! Entro de golpe llevándose una sorpresa.

Hiccup se encontraba al final de la cueva, al lado de su hoguera, vestido con un pantalón y una camisita delgada, sin sus zapatos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y frente a él…un huargo color marrón. El imponente can miraba a Hiccup fijamente, la mano del chico se encontraba limpiando una herida en su pata, inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y le regalo una lamida en esa regordeta mejilla, ante el avergonzado chaval.

" _Hiccup!"_

El joven pego un brinco al oír la voz furiosa de su esposo, ambos se giraron a verle. Los ojos de Toothless casi se salen por la impresión al ver a su visita inesperada.

" _Hola…hermano"_

" _Wo… Wodesfang"_

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **y hasta aquí, espero fuese de su agrado^. ^**

 **¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que iba a ser zoofilia?...bueno, no les miento, casi me sale, pero no, logre contenerme, lamento no haber advertido al principio, si ocasione algún daño mental mil perdones ^W^.**

 **Ja,ja,ja, no creyeron que Hiccup le pondría los cuernos ¿cierto? nombre, con lo posesivo que son los canes, el mío me muerde si acaricio a otro perro, eso y que no me deja sentar después en el sillón…infeliz ¬¬.**

 **Les deseo un muy feliz inicio de Año, espero que se cumplan todas sus metas y expectativas, animo que todo lo que uno desee se consigue…ok, no todo, aun no tengo mi visión de chocolate y no puedo volar ¬¬, pero ustedes entienden.**

 **Feliz día de reyes y espero los tres vejetes les trajeran lo que pidieron.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

" _¡mmm, esto sabe delicioso! jamás creí que la comida se pudiera mezclar de esta manera ¡eres un genio Hiccup!"_

- **gra…gracias, que bueno que le gusto**.

" _ya cállate "_

 **-¡Toothless!**

" _ah, Toothless sigue igual de enojón que siempre"_

El huargo mayor hizo un puchero, que a Hiccup le pareció tierno, mientras a Toothless molesto e infantil, pero no podía decirle nada o su queridísimo esposo lo regañaría, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que seguir desayunando.

Hiccup no negaría que se sorprendió cuando Wodensfang llego a su casa, la verdad es que casi le da un infarto. Su querido esposo acababa de salir a cazar algo para la cena, cosa que agradeció enormemente ya que aún se encontraba avergonzado por lo que ocurrió, no le desagradaron las "caricias" incluso le encantaron, pero aún se sentía inseguro y confundido…estaría bien, digo, Toothless era un huargo, un lobo y él…

Se sentó un rato mirando a su cabrita comer…y si la naturaleza se equivocó, que tal y él tenía que haber nacido como lobo, después de todo nunca se sintió a gusto en la aldea, rodeado de tanta gente y a la vez tan solo.

La temperatura comenzó a descender y el joven se apresuró a prender su fogata, sus ojos recorrían su nuevo hogar, no era tan cómodo como su vieja casa pero, ahí se sentía más seguro y querido. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, la cueva era grande con un arroyo privado, una amplia y cómoda cama hecha con pasto seco, pero fresco, una salida de emergencia y un pequeño corral en la esquina. Je aun recordaba la cara de Toothless cuando le dijo que conservarían a los animales y tenía prohibido comérselos, ja, casi le da un infarto. Se acercó para verificar que tenían agua y comida, tomo un huevo y cerro el corral.

Al darse la vuelta las gallinas comenzaron a cacaraquear como locas, la pequeña cabrita lloraba y se movía de un lado a otro. Hiccup estaba por entra a calmarles cuando un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Podía escuchar una respiración pesada y pisadas, justo en la entrada.

Las flamas iluminaron las paredes, una sombra muy grande se aproximaba, era la sombra de un Huargo. No era Toothless ni Grump o Meatlug, ya que los animales no se asustarían así, conocían a sus amos. El chico pego un brinco al ver entrar a un enorme Huargo de color marrón.

El lupus avanzo despacio, deteniéndose a media cueva, a la orilla de la fogata, miró fijamente al humano antes de comenzar a olfatear el lugar, no se equivocó el aroma de Toothless estaba impregnado ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio el corazón de su hermano colgando del cuello de ese humano. Había escuchado algunos rumores, uno de su clan se había unido a un humano, quien diría que fuera Toothless.

" _Buena noche"_

Saludo cortes inclinando la cabeza. Hiccup le miro asustado, pero no dudo en responder.

" _perdona mi atrevimiento al entra así, me llamo Wodensfang, es un placer ¿tú eres?"_

 **-Hi…Hiccup, mi nombre es Hiccup.**

" _mucho gusto Hiccup ¿vives aquí?"_

 **-sí, esta es mi casa, mía y de mi esposo,** se apresuró a aclarar.

Wodensfang sonrió, entonces si era verdad.

" _dime Hiccup, Toothless es tu esposo ¿verdad?_

- **sí, así es…tu…lo conoces… ¿acaso le paso algo malo?**

La angustia se apodero de él, recordaba la noche en que ese otro huargo aparición en su hogar, llevando su medicina e informándole que Toothless estaba en problemas, sus ojos miraron las heridas de su visita, estaba herido. Esto lo asusto mucho.

" _no lo creo, es fuerte y sabe cuidarse bien, pero de ser así tú lo sabrías, después de todo es tu compañero, dime ¿crees que esté en peligro?"_

El pecoso lo medito unos segundos antes de negar, no sentía la angustia como lo sintió aquella vez.

 **-no, no creo que esté en peligro.**

" _me alegro"_

 **-pe…perdona Wo…Wo…em**

" _Wodensfang, me llamo Wodensfang"_

 **-lo siento, perdón Wodensfang, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿que necesitas?**

" _¿Toothless nunca te ha hablado de mí?"_

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al joven, que no tardo en negar.

" _ah, ese ingrato, ahora me ignora, pero antes no me dejaba ni un segundo, se la vivía pegado a mi como vil sanguijuela, ingrato"_

Hiccup le miraba confundido ¿conocía a Toothless?

" _Bueno Hiccup, déjame decirte que yo soy hermano de Toothless, uno de sus hermanos, el de en medio, el más bonito y carismático"_ se jacto el lobo.

Hiccup abrió la boca sorprendido. Ok, si cambiabas el color de pelaje y aclarabas sus ojos…si se parecían. Los dos tenían la trompa muy afilada, adornada la nariz con ese lunar gris Oxford, con sus orejitas bien paradas y una larga cola, de patas muy anchas adornadas con filosas garras.

 **-lo…lo siento, no lo sabía, perdón.**

" _no te preocupes, la culpa la tiene ese costal de pulgas por no decirte…y dime ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"_

 **-salió a cazar, no debe tardar.**

" _ya ¿te molesta si lo espero? estoy algo cansado y tengo sed ¿puedo?"_

 **-claro, adelante.**

El chico se hizo a un lado y le dio permiso para caminar hasta el arroyo. El huargo camino despacio, cojeando de una pata, miro de reojo el lugar, Toothless tenía un buen gusto…mmm, y por lo que se ve ya preparaba su reserva para el invierno, esa cabrita se veía suculenta. Los ojos de Hiccup le seguían, preocupado por sus heridas.

 **-perdón ¿Qué le sucedió? está muy herido.**

" _por favor háblame de tú, y esto, solo fue un ligero contratiempo durante mi casería, nada de qué preocuparse"_

Wodensfang comenzó a lamer sus heridas, la verdad si dolían…y mucho.

 **-Espera un minuto.**

El pecoso corrió a buscar algo entre sus cosas, si bien era consciente de que la saliva de los huargos poseían algunas propiedades curativas, a él le gustaba hacer sus pomadas, para golpes, torceduras, raspones artritis, calambres enfriamiento, lleve su pomada Mariguanol, diez pesitos solamente, no la pague de…em, perdón me deje llevar, eso pasa cuando escribes en el metro*/*. Bueno ustedes entiende, su pomadita milagrosa. Tomo un trapito y se acercó a su cuñado.

 **-¿puedo?**

Wodensfang le miro uno segundos antes de aceptar, se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y permitió que Hiccup limpiara su hermoso pelaje. El humano se sorprendió al ver el corazón de su cuñado (me refiero a la gema, no sean mal pensados), era un dije muy diferente al suyo. Parecía una lengua de fuego, como esas que se mostraban en las pinturas de los santos, de color rojizo y con grietas naranjas, incrustado en un pergamino de plata. Lo miraba asombrado, sería el suyo…o el corazón de su pareja. Era consciente de que los huargos intercambiaban su gema cuando decidían entrelazar su vida, la verdad había estado pensando mucho en ello…él tenía que darle algo similar a Toothless ¿no?

" _es el mío, aun no encuentro a la hembra indicada"-_ hablo leyendo la mente de su cuñado- " _tal vez en la próxima primavera tenga un poco de suerte, no crees"_

- **seguro, ya llegara.**

Hiccup le sonrió y continuó con su labor de enfermero. Wodensfang le veía enternecido, era la primera vez que veía a un humano tan cerca…sin intentar matarlo. La verdad Hiccup era muy mono, con sus mejillas regordetas adornadas con esas manchitas, sus ojos verdes tan cálidos y hermosos como el bosque y ese aroma a nardos y vainilla. Parece que Toothless había hecho una buena elección, pero la verdad no le sorprendía, su hermano siempre sabía lo que quería. Cuando Hiccup termino le regalo una pequeña lamida como muestra de agradecimiento, una caricia muy común entre los huargos, lo malo fue que lo hizo justo cuando su hermano iba entrando.

Tuvo que esconderse detrás de Hiccup, ya que después de la sorpresa inicial Toothless se le fue encima por atreverse a lamer a su esposo. Por fortuna el pecoso logro protegerlo, jalándole las orejas a su esposo por tratar mal a las visitas.

" _¡bájate de ahí, ese es mi lugar!"_

" _pero Toothless, no ves que estoy herido, no seas cruel"_

" _me vale, o te bajas o…"_

-¡ **Toothless! Wodensfang no le hagas caso, puedes dormir ahí.**

" _¿enserio?"_

 **-claro**

" _así ¿y dónde vamos a dormir nosotros?"_

 **-aquí**

Hiccup extendió una manta junto a la fogata.

" _por supuesto que no, te puedes volver a enfermar si duermes en el piso y eso no lo voy a permitir"_

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas, adoraba que lo cuidara tanto…pero exageraba

 **-no lo creo, solo será una noche y tu estarás a mi lado, no pasare frio y…**

" _Toothless tiene razón Hiccup, no te ofendas pero ustedes los humanos son muy delicados, por favor, ocupa la cama"_

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, y un llanto fingido, Wodensfang se bajó. Toothless no tardo en correr a su preciado lugar.

 **-pero tu estas herido**

" _no importa, jamás me perdonaría si te enfermas por mi culpa"_ con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

 **-pero.**

" _carajo Hiccup ya vamos a dormir"_

Los ojos verdes miraron enojados a su esposo, como podía ser tan desconsiderado. Su vista viajaba de un lado a otro…tal vez si…

 **-¡buenas noches!**

" _¡descansen!"_

" _¡GRRRRR!"_

El huargo negro veía con odio a su hermano y…pareja. Al final fue Toothless quien termino recluido en la manta…solo. Hiccup y Wodensfang compartirían la cama; el pequeño ya se había hecho bolita enrollado en su mantita roja, Wodensfang ya se encontraba roncando. Una venita se posó en su frente. No dudaba de Hiccup ni de su hermano, pero le molestaba compartir a su esposo, si no eran los mocoso era su propia familia. Cerro los ojos y se durmió, ya mañana correría a patas a su pariente…por si se lo preguntan Hiccup no lo dejo.

***…***…***…

" _¿un humano raro?"_

" _si, muy raro, la verdad es que era tan fuerte como yo"_

" _ja, a lo mejor te has vuelto débil Wodensfang"_

 **-¡Toothless!**

" _te digo que no, incluso desprendía un aroma raro, no olía a humano, peo tampoco a animal…almenos no del todo, también vestía raro, no como los aldeanos, este tenía una especie de sabana negra enrollada en su cuerpo, o algo así"_

Sus familiares se miraron entre sí, preocupados por la descripción.

" _¿estás seguro de que no eran aldeanos?"_

" _te digo que no, ese sujeto era algo distinto"_

 **-¿crees que sean ellos?**

Hiccup miraba preocupado a su compañero, esto le daba mala espina.

" _hey chicos ¿Qué sucede?"_

El lobo negro no tardo en contarle lo ocurrido, sus dos encuentros con esos extraños monjes y…también su pelea con el oso, algo le decía que ambos casos se encontraban mezclados. Wodensfang lo escuchaba atento, ya había oído rumores extraños sobre algunos animales del bosque, los cuales se comportaban raro.

" _¿informaste a los jefes del clan?"_

" _no, no me pareció necesario en ese momento…creo que me equivoque"_

" _lo mejor será pedir una reunión, ya casi es luna llena, por lo que no creo se molesten en adelantarla, iré a verlos, intentare convencerlos para que accedan"_

" _está bien"_

" _bueno, es momento de que me retire, las heridas ya casi no duelen, no sé qué me pusiste Hiccup pero gracias"_

 **-por nada**

" _cuídate mucho, gracias por tu hospitalidad y comida, si en algún momento necesitas ayuda solo aúlla y llegar lo más rápido"_

 **-je, je, gracias.**

Toothless veía, ligeramente molesto, a su hermano estaba muy cerca de su esposo, en su opinión.

" _si tengo suerte nos veremos muy pronto, en la reunión. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que les vas a agradar ya que eres muy lindo, cuando termine te llevare a la cascada cristal, es muy bonita te va a encantar_.

 **-¿cascada cristal? ¿Reunión? espera ¿quieres decir que yo también tengo que ir?**

" _por supuesto, eres el esposo de mi hermano, es tu deber ir, ahora eres parte de nuestro clan"_

 **-pe..pero, ese lugar estará lleno de huargos, que tal y me quieren comer.**

" _no te asustes, está prohibido atacarnos entre nosotros nadie te lastimara, aparte si alguien lo intenta yo me encargo de protegerte_ "

 **-enserio… ¡muchas gracias!**

Esto era el colmo, Hiccup era su esposo, no de él, si alguien lo iba a defender seria él, no su hermano. Miro molesto a Wodensfang, que no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata, pero le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermanito menor.

" _em, bueno yo me voy, los veré en la plaza, adiosito"_

Solo para molestar le dio una rápida lamida a su cuñado, para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de que Toothless le pescara.

" _cabron, ya vera cuando le ponga las garras encima"_

El huargo bufo molesto y comenzó a rascarse, la comezón le había regresado, culpaba al mal rato que su hermano le ocasiono. Hiccup se sentó a su lado y le ayudo, era tan divertido que Toothless le celara, la verdad solo le siguió la corriente a su cuñadito porque le encantaba que su compañero se mostrara sobreprotector con él.

Llego la noche y un coro de aullidos inundo el bosque, Wodensfang lo había conseguido, el concejo llamaba a una reunión de emergencia.

 *******…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..**

Hiccup caminaba junto a su esposo y amigos, los cachorros se habían quedado en su casa a cuidar a sus "mascotas" y a que los infantes estaban exentos de esa reunión. En el trayecto se encontraron con otros huargos, que veían receloso al menor, pero se tragaban sus protestas al ver el corazón de uno de los suyos resplandeciendo en el pecho del chico. Salieron del bosque y se encaminaron hasta una gruta en un área casi desértica, Hiccup jamás había ido tan lejos.

Estalactitas y estalagmitas brillan cual antorchas blancas, indicándoles el camino, el chico admiraba las formaciones rocosas producidas por la erosión, alguna formaban figuras monstruosas y otras más graciosas, una parecía un conejito.

" _por aquí"_

Toothless se separó del resto de la caravana, sus compañeros le seguían. Avanzaron entre rocas porosas y de colores cobrizos, bajo ellos se veía a los huargos que subían por las resbalosas piedras. Las paredes contaban con una gran cantidad de sal, por lo que brillaban cual diamantes, se encontraron con algunos dibujos rupestres y dos ojos de agua, tomaron un poco, sabia deliciosa, tan limpia y pura.

Al llegar a la cima se encontraron con una enorme plataforma circular bajo ellos, rodeadas por una especie de gradas. A Hiccup le dio la impresión de estar contemplando la luna, la plaza brillaba con un aura plateada, con algunos pequeños cráteres, tan hipnótica y reconfortante, tras ella una enorme "cascada" que se perdía entre el cielo y tierra, rodeada por enormes cristales de sal que brillaban como estrellas.

Los huargos comenzaron a tomar asiento, murmurando. Ellos se encontraban arriba, alejados del bullicio, pero podían ver perfectamente y escuchar mejor.

" _¡AHUUUU!"_

Se escuchó un potente aullido, cinco huargos aparecieron, de una abertura a un costado de la luna, caminando lento y deteniéndose en la mitad.

Dos de ellos eran ancianos, una pareja de huargos con el pelaje plateado, con enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y arrugas en su frente y trompa, de estatura menor a las de sus compañeros, pero superior a la de un lobo ordinario. A su lado una hembra de color miel, imponente y orgullosa, su rostro adornado por una zarpazo en su ojo izquierdo, el cual se encontraba blanco, todo lo contrario a el orbe rosado de la derecha. Le seguía un lobo grisáceo, tan grande como ella, de pecho blanco y con la trompa negra, con ojos miel y un colmillo sobresaliente. Pero el que más llamaba la atención era un lobo negro, más grande que sus compañeros, con un pelaje alargado y brillante, su pecho se veía muy trabajado (como los de un bóxer o pitbull), patas grandes y fuertes y dos enormes rubís adornando sus cuencas.

 **-¿Quiénes son ellos?** pregunto bajito el humano

" _son nuestros líderes, el conclave de los huargos lunares"_ respondió una voz a su lado

 **-¡Wodensfang!**

" _hola Hiccup ¿cómo estás?"_

El lupus había aparecido de la nada, sabía que el amarguetiz de su hermano se mantendría alejado de las miradas curiosas e indiscretas, por lo que decidió ir a saludar, pero no se imaginó encontrar a otro par de lobos ahí.

" _¿y ellos quiénes son?"_

 **-eh…ah, él es Grump y su esposa Meatlug, son nuestros amigos, chicos él es Wodensfang, hermano de Toothless.**

" _mucho gusto"_

El huargo les miro sorprendido

" _de verdad ¿son amigos de Toothless?"_

" _Por supuesto, Tooth es el mejor amigo que tengo"_ Aseguro el bonachón de Grump.

Los ojos de Wodensfang se aguaron y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, cosa que lo descoloco.

" _ah Toothless finalmente aprecias la vida, te casaste y hasta amigos tienes…al fin estas madurando y dejando tu amargada e inexistente vida, que felicidad"_

El moreno sintió como su sangre hervía ¿Qué insinuaba ese cabrón? molesto lo arrojo lejos. Wodensfang no tardo en esconderse detrás de su risueño cuñado.

" _hey Hiccup ¿vez al huargo negro que está al frente del conclave?'_

- **si**

" _ese es nuestro hermano mayor, Furius"_

El pecoso lo miro asombrado ¿otro hermano? no tardo en detallarlo, la verdad se parecía mucho más a Toothless que Wodensfang, compartían el color de pelo y algunos rasgos en la cara, aunque Furius era más alto y se veía más fuerte que su esposo y esos ojos…

El miedo lo invadió cuando un par de rubís se clavaron en su persona.

Parece que el rumor era cierto, su pequeño hermanito se había unido a una creatura insignificante, soltó un ligero gruñido, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su hermanito.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Je, espero el capítulo fuera de su agrado.**

 **La verdad iba a escribir en el otro fic, pero mi cerebro me dio para la continuación de este.**

 **Finalmente Hiccup conocerá al clan, el nombre de Huargos de la luna sonó muy estúpido lo sé, pero es lo primero que pensé, aclaro este clan es algo así como una aldea, por lo que son distintas familias, no como los clanes tradicionales donde casi todos están emparentados, pero si se basan en algunas costumbres de estos.**

 **Apareció Furius, el otro hermano perdido de Toothless. La verdad es que los muertes son mis dragones preferidos en todos los libros, por lo que tal vez meta a Merciless…pero aún no se en que bando.**

 **El siguiente capítulo tardara un poco, ya que deseo actualizar el otro fic, pero les adelanto que Toothless se enterara de una noticia un tanto incomoda que lo dejara con la quijada en el suelo, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Yusefan- Katse-LaRojas Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero el capítulo les guste. Buen inicio de semana y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Je, era tan gracioso que los Humanos y Huargos fuesen tan diferentes y similares a la vez. La verdad es que jamás se imaginó en una situación como esta, en su vida lo soñó, porque seamos realistas ¿Qué chica en toda la aldea habría deseado estar con él? estaba seguro de que nunca se casaría y sin embargo…ele ahí, en el banquillo de los acusados, observado fijamente por la "familia" de su esposo.

Hiccup se encontraba sentado en una roca, delante de todo el clan, a su espalda su compañero y sus amigos, frente a él toda la manada y los líderes. Los Huargos más viejos le inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza, llenándole de preguntas, a las cuales no le dejaban terminar de responder porque inmediatamente sacaban otra…o olvidaban de lo que estaban hablando, el chico le había narrado su aburrida vida a todos los presentes, los lobos le escuchaban sin mucha importancia, la verdad no entendían como alguien de su especie se le ocurrió emparejarse con un humano. El chico trago grueso cuando su queridísimo cuñado pego su trompa frente a él, esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre le daban escalofrió, y el cálido aliento que golpeaba su cara…de milagro no se desmayó.

" _no estoy de acuerdo con esto, él no es uno de los nuestros ¡es inaceptable!"_

" _pues…sí, es una gran sorpresa, una unión…extraña",_ hablo la anciana

Los más viejos dieron por terminado el interrogatorio, se giraron a sus subordinados y anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo miembro al clan.

" _¿Qué? esperen, aceptaremos esta unión."_

Furius reclamo molesto, no le agradaba mucho que su hermano se emparentara con…eso.

" _pues claro chico, no es nada del otro mundo, la verdad ya paso mucho desde que sucedió algo similar ¿verdad querida?"_

" _cierto, como unos quinientos años, creo"_

" _un momento ¿ya ha ocurrido antes?"_

" _pues sí, en este y en otros clanes."_

" _cierto, no debe sorprenderte…oh, eso me recuerda, cuando termine la reunión esperen, tenemos algo importante que decirles"_ hablo el más viejo, con una voz muy seria.

-e…está bien.

Furius gruño molesto y miro con odio a Hiccup, el chico solo se encogió en su lugar, no le agradaba la idea, pero no podía ir en contra del veredicto de los más grandes. Otra mirada de advertencia para Toothless dejo claro que no aceptaba esa unión, y tal vez, solo esperaría un fallo del humano para expulsarlo del clan…o devorarlo.

" _si ha si lo desean, acepto…terminemos con esto"_

"… _."_

Los viejos veían con grandes ojos a Furius, parpadearon un rato mirando todo a su alrededor…confundidos.

" _¿ay reunión?"_

Pregunto la anciana. Se escuchó un bufido general, nuevamente se habían perdido en el espacio.

" _si mis señores, estamos reunidos para nombrar a nuestro…nuevo hermano"_

Hablo la hembra de color miel, mirando recelosa al humano.

" _oh ¡es un humano!"_

" _pero que sorpresa, dime chico ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

-¿eh?

" _no puede…"_

" _carajo Furius, ya termina el ritual, estos locos ya se fueron al monte"_

" _Tu cállate, que no me tienes contento"_

" _como si me importara"_

Los hermanitos se dedicaron una mirada asesina que hicieron a los presentes pasar saliva, solo los que se encontraban en el zócalo. Parece que eso terminaría en pelea.

" _Bueno, bueno, porque no nos calmamos"_ -Wodensfang se colocó en medio, sonriendo tímidamente, nervioso se acercó a los ancianos _-"Él es Hiccup, el esposo de mi hermano Toothless, está aquí para que ustedes autoricen su unión al clan, ya saben, lo tradicional"_

" _ay, pero que lindo humano, mira esta chapeado y tiene ojos brillantes"_

" _si, una hermosura de cachorro"_

" _si, si lo es, ahora, porque no terminan con la ceremonia, sus excelencia"_

El huargo los empujo amablemente al centro de la plataforma, donde les alentó a continuar. La lucidez pareció regresar a los ancianos, que recordaron lo que hacían. La vieja comenzó a dar un sermón sobre la importancia de la familia, el respeto y cuidado que existía en el clan…para terminar con dos aburridas historias de su juventud. Al final se acercó a Hiccup y le dio una ligera lamida en su mejilla.

" _Bienvenido pequeño Hiccup, ahora eres parte del clan de la luna blanca"_

El chico por fin pudo respirar, parece que finalmente paso la prueba. Los ancianos le empujaron al centro del zócalo, a mitad de la luna, se colocaron frente a él y comenzaron a aullar, los demás lobos no tardaron en seguirle. Los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como la luna bajo sus pies comenzaba a brillar, feliz de escuchar el canto de sus hijos. La tonada termino y las miradas de nuevo se clavaron en el humano.

" _vamos hijo, es tu turno"_

El viejo le animó dándole golpecitos con su costado. Hiccup le miro confundido sin saber qué hacer.

" _aúlla hijo, canta a nuestra madre"_

-¿aullar?

" _si, así oí ¡AHUUUUUUUUU!"_

Los dos viejos soltaron un aullido algo desgañotado. Hiccup se giró a ver a su esposo y amigos, estos solo asintieron, el chico suspiro nervioso, parece que era obligatorio. Tomo un gran respiro y dejo salir un ¿aullido?...a quien engañamos, más parecía el llanto de una ardilla con catarro.

" _no hijo, así no, con fuerza, io ¡ahuuuugh…cof, cof! agh, esta maldita tos"_

Fueron unos siete u ocho intentos fallidos por parte del joven, pero no mas no se le daba. Por su parte la jauría se divertía de lo lindo, para molestia de Toothless y goce de Furious. Toothless no dejaba de golpearse internamente ¡idiota! como se le había olvidado esa parte del ritual, debió darle algunos consejos a su compañero para que no tuviese que pasar esta vergüenza, estaba por acercarse para darle un consejito pero…un peso extra en su espalda lo mando al suelo, tres huargos se habían trepado en su espalda.

" _toma aire Hiccup, después lo sueltas"_

" _aprieta el estómago, aúlla con el diafragma"_

" _no, no, con la garganta"_

Wodensfang, Meatlug y Grump se encontraban arriba de Toothless, dando consejos al pobre humano, por desgracia los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo y el chico no entendía nada, incluso, comenzaron a escucharse consejos de otros huargos, los cuales empezaron a gritar desde las gradas.

Al final, un furioso…Furious (valga la redundancia), decidió parar todo ese alboroto, paso sobe los amigos del pecoso y su hermano, aplastando más al pobre de Toothless, dio un fuerte rugido para que todos guardaran silencio.

" _¡cállense ya! Tú, Toma una gran bocanada de aire"-_ Hiccup le miro asustado, por lo que no tardo en obedecer. Si bien no le agradaba ese humano tampoco permitiría que una ceremonia tan importante se convirtiera en circo, y lo más importante, que dejara en vergüenza a su familia, porque le gustara o no ahora Hiccup era parte de su familia. _-" bien, contenlo, aprieta la panza…ahora, suelta todo el aire mientras doblas tu lengua y abre un poco tu boca, con la vista arriba para que no tengas problemas al aullar"._

 _En esta ocasión el aullido fue más aceptable, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, parece que después de todo si había un lobo dentro de él._

" _bien hecho hijo, vez como si tienes un lobo dentro de ti"_

" _bravo Hiccup"_

" _felicidades Hiccup, sabía que lo lograrías"_

"… _bajenghhh….de mi…hij…aghhh… ¡ahu!"_

Los colores regresaron al rostro del joven, parece que finalmente paso.

"Bueno, ahora…todos a sus casas la reunión ya termino, ahuecando la pata"

Los dos viejitos se dieron la vuelta y se prepararon para retirarse, solo que a medio camino Furious y sus compañeros de trabajo los interceptaron.

" _esperen, aún no termina la reunión, esto solo era un punto en la agenda…y no era lo más importante"_

" _¡oye!"_

Los viejos miraron con dolor al gran huargo negro, ellos que ya querían dormir. Desganados se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron de nuevo al centro.

El conclave se colocó de nuevo al centro de la arena, la joven huargo de ojos rosados tomo su lugar como porta voz de los ancianos.

" _Parece ser que algo raro está ocurriendo en el bosque, específicamente con algunos animales. Muchos, en nuestras caserías nos hemos encontrado con animales…enfermos, su comportamiento es muy extraño y agresivo, despiden un olor desagradable y una gran cantidad de espuma brota de sus trompas"_

" _posiblemente se trate de una enfermedad"_ -hablo la anciana

" _de ser así, es mejor no comer su carne"_

" _bueno, nuestros organismos nos protegen de la mayoría de las enfermedades pero… lo mejor sería no arriesgarnos"_

" _pero esa cosa se está expandiendo"-_ grito un lobo - " _apenas ayer me encontré con una oveja que…la muy cabrona me quería matar, chillaba como animal enloquecido, tenía sus ojos tan rojos y…apestaba horrible"_

" _yo viví algo similar, pero con un jabalí, si bien son bravos, ese puerco nos atacó a mis cachorros y a mí, y eso que no lo estábamos cazando, solo dormíamos en el pasto"_

" _bueno, yo vi algo similar, pero fueron unas aves, los pájaros graznaban como posesos, se pelearon entre ellos hasta que se arrancaron el plumaje"_

Otras cuantas historias fueron escuchadas, muy similares, comportamiento errático en algunos animales que hacía que incluso un conejito se volviera tan loco como para atacar a un oso.

" _pero eso no es todo"-_ el otro huargo tomo la batuta - _"como todos saben, o han escuchado, parece ser que los humanos comienzan a invadir nuestro territorio, muchos se han adentrado al bosque, cruzando los límites que anteriormente no exploraban…en esta ocasión lo hacen acompañados de unos seres muy extraños, vestidos con pieles tan negras como la noche y con cabezas…cabezas cercenadas de otros animales"_

" _se_ _nos ha informado que también poseen una enorme fuerza, muy parecida a la nuestra, y armas muy extrañas, armas capaces de perforar nuestras pieles, también dicen que tienen un extraño aroma, muy parecido al de un animal"_

Hiccup oía asombrado la descripción, si bien sabía que llevaban máscaras, lo del aroma le impacto…tal vez se debía a la misma mascara.

" _yo creo_ _que las dos_ _cosas están relacionadas_ " -la voz de Toothless captó la atención de todos

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

" _esos sujetos, son los que infectan a los animales…yo los vi"_

Toothless narro su experiencia, aquella vez donde observo como esos tipos obligaban a los pobres zorros a beber, le pareció tan extraño que les soltaran después que no dudo en buscar al zorro, encontró al animal en un estado de ira, atacando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, por lo que no le quedo de otra que sacrificarlo, la verdad le recordaba mucho a ese oso que ataco a Hiccup y los pequeños.

" _el animal se volvió agresivo después de que le dieron a beber ese extraño líquido, posiblemente esos sujetos son los que esparcen esa rara enfermedad."_

" _y ¿Por qué diablos no nos informaste de inmediato?"_

"… _mm…no sé, la verdad no me pareció importante en ese momento"_

" _tsk, irresponsable"_

La tensión entre esos dos era palpable, se nota que no eran tan unidos.

" _también tengo un poco de ese extraño líquido, lo traje por si les interesa examinarlo"_

" _¿de verdad? bien hecho Tooth, una cosa menos"_

Wodensfang reía nervioso, no le gustaba que sus hermanos discutieran.

" _muéstranos ese extraño liquido hijo"_

El huargo negro le dio un empujoncito a su esposo. El pecoso asintió, busco entre su bolsa de cuero y saco un frasco de vidrio, lleno con un extraño liquido blanco, viscoso y brillante. Se acercó despacio al conclave y lo mostro, los viejos le veían, curiosos por el color del líquido. El frasco se encontraba bien tapado, con un corcho y sujeto por una soga, Hiccup tenía miedo que los pequeños le destaparan por accidente en uno de sus juegos y se envenenaran con él.

"Puede abrirle pequeño"

El chico acepto, retiro con cuidado las cerraduras, se escuchó un ligero puf y una ligera niebla salió disparada. En cuanto el aroma llego a la trompa de los viejos estos comenzaron a toser y se alejaron corriendo.

" _ciérralo ¡Hiccup_ _ciérralo!"_

-eh… ¡sí!

" _cof, cof, esa cosa huele a podrido, wack"_

" _si, pero…es demasiado fuerte para nuestro olfato y…su aroma me recuerda…"_

Los viejos se miraron por unos segundos, estudiando el caso.

" _entonces ¿eso es peligroso?"_

" _Si joven Furius…y mucho. Chico, ciérralo bien, que nada salga de ese frasco"_

-Sí señor.

El joven se apresuró a colocar el corcho y amarrar bien la cuerda. Los lobos cuchicheaban entre ellos, temerosos de lo que podría pasar.

" _escuchen todos, evitaran a esos extraños, no se les acerquen ni confronten, tampoco se acerquen a las aldeas, en cuanto a los animales_ _infectados, si los pueden acabar…adelante, pero si es muy peligroso aléjense de ellos, no coman su carne"_

" _entonces, si es tan peligroso deberíamos enfrentarlos, acabarlos de una buena vez, ataquemos a las aldeas y…"_

" _¡No! Se prohíbe acercarse a las aldeas y granjas aledañas, no entren en contacto con los humanos"_

" _¡Pero!"_

" _¡GRRRRR! ¡Es una orden Furius!"_

El huargo retrocedió espantado, el anciano jamás se portaba agresivo, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer, trago saliva y acepto la orden.

" _por ahora vallan a casa, nosotros tenemos que discutir lo que aremos, recojan los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir al invierno, de preferencia semillas y raíces. Les repito ¡no se acerque a las aldeas ni a esos extraños sujetos! si les ven cerca… ¡huyan! es una orden, ahora retírense, tenemos que deliberar lo que haremos"_

" _vallan a casa hijos, descansen_ "

Por primera vez los huargos no salieron corriendo, como ocurría en todas las reuniones ya que estas eran tan aburridas que deseaban salir cuanto antes, en esta ocasión salieron despacio, hablando entre ellos, incluso muchos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a buscar provisiones.

Por su parte, Toothless y los demás esperaban para hablar con los viejos, los esposos por petición de estos y los otros…por chismosos. Los más viejos se habían alejado, hablando entre ellos, para molestia de sus compañeros.

-ahí vienen

El huargo se paró enfrente de ellos, esperando. Pero los viejos no les prestaron atención, pasando de largo.

" _¡hey! ¿Qué es lo que me iban a decir?"_

Los ancianos se pararon en seco, el macho se giró a verle.

"no es importante, vallan a casa, nosotros tenemos que revisar algo, Furious cuida el frente"

El viejo no dijo nada más. Los ancianos salieron corriendo, perdiéndose ante la vista de sus compañeros. Los hermanos se miraron entre si…era extraño ver a sus abuelos comportarse así.

" _vallan…vallan a dormir"_

Furius salió despacio, molesto por haber sido hecho a un lado, él también rea parte del conclave. Toothless y los demás obedecieron, salieron de ahí con calma. Esa noche Wodensfang se quedó de nuevo con ellos, ya que a Hiccup no le parecía seguro que saliera solo, por increíble que parezca Toothless no se opuso.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

Ya habían pasado dos días. Durante ese tiempo Toothless salía a cazar con Grump y Wodensfang, algo que le incomodaba mucho ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía, pero no podía negarse o Hiccup le reprendería.

" _agh, Maldita comezón_ "

Hiccup miraba divertido a su esposo, el pobre animal arrastraba su trasero en el suelo intentando mitigar la comezón. Se encontraban en el lago, listos para tomar un baño y limpiar su cuerpo del sudor y polvo que la faena diaria les dejo. Estaban solos, sus amigos se habían ido un par de horas atrás. El chico se enfundo en su gran camisa que utilizaba para bañarse, aun le daba pena desnudarse frente a su pareja. Se adentró en el agua contemplando el lugar, las rosas habían desaparecido, dejando solo los enormes tallos cubiertos de espinas, cada vez más cenizos. El pasto se había vuelto amarillo, flácido y si vida, las aves ya casi no se escuchaban y eran pocas las ardillas que veía jugando en los árboles.

¡SPLASSSHH!

-¡Toothless!

El huargo había entrado de golpe bañado a su compañero, al menos la comezón se calmó un poco.

" _ah, mejor"_

Comenzaron a jugar, era tan agradable pasar un rato a solas con su pequeño, la verdad odiaba compartirlo con los demás pero…pensándolo bien, cuando tuviesen cachorros tendría que compartirlo, pero sería distinto ya que serían sus cachorros. La tarde llego y una suave, pero fría brisa, les hizo regresar a casa. En cuanto llegaron Hiccup se apresuró a alimentar a sus animales, je, era tan gracioso, antes en la aldea no soportaba pasar cerca de los corrales ya que no toleraba el aroma, pero ahora, aun cuando sus sentidos se habían intensificado, no parecía molestarle, claro que les limpiaba diario. Cerro la cesta de mimbre que había construido, por alguna razón las manualidades se le daban bien…otro motivo para que los chicos de su aldea lo molestaran.

"Hiccup ¡ven, rápido!"

Toothless había salido hace unos minutos, el animal se veía muy eufórico y ansioso. Hiccup salió corriendo, atento al llamado de su conyugue. En cuanto salió Toothless le obligo a trepar hasta la roca más alta de su hogar, y ahí…a esperar.

-Toothless ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

" _espera, ya casi inicia"_

-¿eh?

" _Ahí viene, ahí, viene"_

La noche caía, el cielo se obscurecía y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. De improvisto una pequeña y fantasmagórica luz hizo su aparición, bañando las copas de los árboles, Hiccup se percató que la luz formaba una perfecta circunferencia, esta empezó a retraerse, avanzando poco a poco entre el bosque…directo a su hogar.

" _arriba Hiccup, arriba"_

El joven dirigió sus esmeraldas a ese lugar. Con forme se oscurecía el espectro de la luna se hacía presente, las nubes se marchaban dejando su lugar a la reina de la noche. La luz ilumino su hogar e Hiccup contemplo asombrado como la luna se materializaba frente a sus ojos, bañándoles con un resplandor plateado. Parecía que el astro había ascendido desde la tierra al cielo, dando el último brinco ahí…en su casa.

Toothless sonreía feliz, parece que el espectáculo le había gustado a su esposo, emocionado comenzó a aullar, cantando a la dama nocturna. Contemplaron a la esfera plateada hasta muy entrada la noche, para retirarse a descansar.

" _es muy bonito verdad, la verdad yo también me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que lo vi. Buscaba una hogar y…digamos que la luz me guio hasta esta cueva"_

-es bellísimo ¿Por qué no me lo había mostrado antes?

" _bueno, esto solo pasa en luna llena y, esta es la primera que pasaos juntos, también quería que fuera sorpresa"_

-gracias, fue muy lindo.

Se encontraban tumbados en la cama, Hiccup acariciando las orejas de su conyugue, que hasta hace unos minutos había tenido otro ataque de comezón, la fogata estaba apagada y pequeños rayos plateados iluminaban las paredes. Toothless se acurruco más a su compañero, encantado por las caricias, como le gustaba el aroma de Hiccup, tan tenue y dulce.

Su instinto comenzó a jugar en su contra, el deseo por su compañero se incrementaba día con día, la tensión sexual crecía en su interior y cada vez le costaba más reprimirse….aunque, pensándolo bien no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo el chico era suyo.

-Tooth…espera…

El chico soltó un gemidito, su compañero se había colado nuevamente bajo su camisa, lamiendo su estómago y pecho. Logro sentir como la prenda se deslizaba hasta su cuello dejando al descubierto su blanca piel. Toothless lo acomodo con cuidado en la cama y se posiciono arriba de él, comenzó a lamer despacio, deleitándose con ese sabor tan dulce y esa piel tan suave.

-ah…no…pa…

Hiccup comenzó a retorcerse cuando el lobo lamio sus pezones, cerro sus ojos e intento apartarlo, pero Toothless no lo dejaba. Dio un brinco al sentir como el huargo bajaba hasta su entrepierna y comenzaba a olfatear.

Ese aroma cítrico le llamaba, froto su trompa de arriba abajo, deleitándose con el olor y estimulando, sin ser consiente, el sexo de su pareja. La húmeda lengua no tardo en bañar la tela. Por su parte Hiccup se retorcía de placer, se sentía tan bien pero…aún tenía un poco de miedo. Los gemidos que brotaban de la garganta del pecoso eran todo un deleite para las orejas del huargo, pero él quería más, con su pata intento bajar esa molesta tela, fue ahí cuando, sin querer, rasguño la piel de su compañero, sacándolo del placentero trance. Hiccup reacciono, asustado empujo a Toothless y se alejó un poco, acomodando su camisa y escondiéndose bajo su manta.

" _¿Qué pasa ahora?"_

Toothless le veía ligeramente molesto, era la segunda vez que le cortaba la inspiración y eso le disgustaba ¿Por qué siempre le interrumpía cuando estaba por pasar a la mejor pate?

-ya…ya te lo había dicho…aun no estoy listo, hablo apenado.

" _¡pero yo sí! ¡Carajo Hiccup! eres mi esposo, se supone que puedo aparearme contigo cuando yo quiera… ¡y tú no te tendría que negar!"_

El tono en la voz de Toothless lo asusto, por un segundo vio de nuevo ese brillo asesino en los ojos de su esposo, ese que le atemorizaba al principio. Se abrazó más a la frazada, buscando protección.

-va… ¿vas a obligarme?

Al escuchar la voz apagada y ver el temor en esas esmeraldas, el coraje se esfumo, hace tanto que no veía a Hiccup asustarse con su persona que ya había olvidado cuanto le dolía, se abofeteo mentalmente, la culpa y remordimiento lo golpearon. Suavizo su mirada y se acercó a su compañero.

"lo siento Hiccup, perdóname, no quería asustarte, lo siento"

El chico brinco al sentir la húmeda lengua limpiando sus lágrimas.

" _te juro que nunca te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres, lo prometo_ "

-Toothless.

Ese era el huargo que le gustaba, cariñoso y protector, su esposó que lo comprendía y aceptaba. Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-si…si quiero…pero aún me da miedo…lo siento.

" _no te preocupes Hiccup, no haremos nada hasta que tú lo desees_ "

Se tumbaron de nuevo en la cama, ya más relajados. Quería hacerlo, de verdad ,pero, no se sentía seguro aun, jamás tuvo tanto contacto con otro ser vivo y…que tal y lo hacía mal y Toothless se enfadaba más con él, no quería que eso pasara, no quería decepcionarlo. Él no tenía la seguridad y valor de su compañero, no podía avanzar a pasos agigantados como Toothless….pero…podía avanzar poco a poco. Con mucha pena coloco una de las patas de su esposo en su cintura, acunándose a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza. Toothless le miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, lamio su cabeza y se recostó a su lado, si bien no estaba en su naturaleza espera, haría el esfuerzo, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que su compañero estuviese listo.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

La noche termino y el sol hizo su aparición en el firmamento. Hiccup se removía en su cama, aun no tenía ganas de despertar, tenía sueño y la piel de Toothless era tan suave.

¡Ah!

Soltó un gemido al sentir como algo apresaba sus glúteos, pero no le dio importancia, se sentía tan bien, se aferró más a esa fuente de calor, tan suave y lisa que…un momento… ¿suave y lisa?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, topándose con un torso desnudo, moreno y muy bien trabajado. Soltó un grito cuando una mano apretó sus nalgas. Espantado se paró de golpe, gritando a todo pulmón y retrocediendo.

Su grito despertó a un "Hombre" de piel canela y cabello negro.

"que…que pasa"

-¡Toothless, Toothless!

Hiccup se hizo de un palo, listo para protegerse, mientras continuaba llamando a su esposo. Sus animales no tardaron en unirse al grito aterrado de su dueño, sin saber que pasaba.

" _¿Por qué gritas?"_

-¡Toothless, rápido ven, Toothless se metió un intruso auxilio!

" _¡Que!"_

El moreno miraba a todos lados…buscando al intruso.

Hiccup miraba furioso y aterrado a ese maldito pervertido que se atrevió a meterse en su cama.

-¡Toothless, Toothless! ¿Dónde estás?

" _deja de gritar, estoy aquí… ¿dónde está ese intruso que dices?"_

-¿eh?

El chico miro más de cerca al intruso….esos ojos.

" _Hiccup ¿dónde está? No veo a nadie"_

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, ese loco se había parado en cuatro y escaneaba toda su cueva. Aun en estado de Shock se acercó…será.

-¿To….Toothless, eres tú?

" _¿EH? ¿De qué hablas? claro que soy yo… ¿dónde está ese supuesto intruso? yo no veo a nadie"_

No había duda, esos ojos, esos ojos tóxicos solo podían ser los de su….

-no…no puede ser…debo…debo estar soñando…si, eso es…un sueño

" _Hiccup"_

El moreno veía confundido a su pareja, este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

" _oye ¿estas bie…?"_

No lo dejo terminar, se escuchó un golpe seco…Hiccup se había desmayado.

*****…..*****…..*****…..****….

En otro lugar.

" _¡hay no!, olvidamos decirle a Toothless sobre la transformación"_

" _ups, cierto_ "

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y se acabó.**

 **Perdón por el retraso, pero el tiempo no me alcanza.**

 **No se enfaden con Toothless, es que…pues es un animal y a ellos no les gusta esperar, miren que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo.**

 **Pasemos a los reviews.**

 **LaRojas. La verdad es que sí, yo imagino las peleas de esos hermanitos muy animadas, algo así como LukyStar. Perdón por corta la trama, pero ya sabes como soy, me encanta dejarlos picados, je, je.**

 **mcd. Sip, Toothless es el más pequeño, y ya sabes, el mayor que siempre intenta controlar y sobreprotege a los otros dos, el de en medio que es el intermediario y buena onda y el pequeño, rebelde y busca pleitos, que bonita familia son ^.^.**

 **Alinav. No te preocupes cariño, con que lo lean yo soy feliz, sí, me encantan los comentarios, pero entiendo que no siempre se puede. Un gran saludo y abrazo al norte de mi hermoso país y muchas gracias por leer. Por cierto espero que el mini lemon te gustara.**

 **Bueno chicos, espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado, feliz inicio de semana, espero que esta no sea tan estresante para ustedes como lo es para mí, animo échenle ganas y cuídense mucho.**

 **Ahora me voy a dormir porque ya hace sueño.**

 **pd. perdón por las faltas y mala redacción, pero la verdad es que ya tenía sueño y no lo revise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

¡Esto no puede ser cierto, es una mentira!

Los gritos (rugidos) del moreno se escuchaban por toda la cueva, los pequeños animales huían aterrados del lugar, temerosos a que ese loco les lastimara.

Hiccup veía, angustiado, a su pareja, el chico intento acercarse para calmarlo pero el moreno rechazo el contacto y se separó de golpe; sus ojos tóxicos se clavaron en el castaño, mirándole con odio y repulsión.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa, si no me hubiese casado contigo yo…Maldición!

"cálmate Toothless, no exageres las cosas, no es tan malo"

-¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Me convertí en un jodido humano!

"Toothless, solo estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tan solo cálmate y…"

-¡no me voy a calmar! quiero que me regresen a la normalidad ¡Ahora!

" _pues lo siento pero no se va a poder, fuiste Tú el que escogió a un humano como pareja, y esto venia en el paquete así que te aguantas"_

-Me niego a aceptarlo, de saber que esto pasaría no me habría casado contigo Hiccup ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

 **Minutos antes**

"valla, pero que curioso"

" _mmm, interesante, muy interesante, tu piel morena se ve muy apetecible hijo"_

Los ancianos le inspeccionaban, escaneándolo de arriba abajo, Toothless les veía con molesta, ahora sabía lo que Hiccup sufrió al estar bajo tal escrutinio.

" _bueno, no eres un humano muy mono así como Hiccup pero, ahí te defiendes hijo"_

-ya déjense de estupideces y díganme ¿Por qué me paso esto?

" _ay Toothless es lo normal, siempre pasa en este tipo de alianzas, ya te lo habíamos dicho"_

-¡no me dijeron ni una mierda!

" _ha, no…ups"_

" _yo no entiendo ¿Por qué Tooth se volvió en humano"_

Grump se acercó a los viejos, el huargo había escoltado a sus amigos hasta la cueva de los ancianos para que le explicaran lo que sucedía. Esa mañana casi se atraganta con el pato cuando vio a Hiccup llegar a su cueva…acompañado de otro humano, y lo que más le impacto fue al enterarse que este humano era Toothless.

" _pues verán, esto ocurrió por primera vez hace cientos de Años, cuando los huargos convivían en un solo y gran clan. En ese entonces uno delos nuestros, llamado Denis, se enamoró de una mujer, una humana y, por increíble que parezca, esta lo acepto, comenzaron una relación y no tardo mucho para que Denis y esa humana se comprometieran. Por desgracia había un mago loco, llamado Siam, que estaba enamorado de la joven, por lo que enfureció cuando esta lo rechazo y prefirió a un huargo, enojado el mago lanzo una maldición contra Denis, lo mordió en su pata izquierda y lo condeno a transformarse en hombre, creyendo que así su amada le abandonaría y regresaría a él, cosa que no sucedió pero ese es otro cuento (*). Pero por alguna razón esa maldición afecto a todos los huargos, y cada vez que alguno de nosotros decide desposarse con algún humano pues, está condenado a transformarse en uno"_

" _entonces, ¿esto ocurrió porque Toothless se casó con Hiccup?_

" _así es mi estimado Grump"_

-qui…quieres decir que… ¿Toothless se quedara así para siempre?

" _si pequeño, a eso es a lo que nos referimos"_

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría al pobre moreno, el chico quedo impactado, esto era imposible, que…quedarse como humano. Ira, desesperación pero sobretodo mucho miedo, se acumuló en su corazón, por lo que arremetió contra todo y contra todos, en especial contra el que él consideraba el mayor culpable. Unos ojos cargados de rencor se clavaron en Hiccup, el chico se aterro al ver la mirada enfurecida de su esposo y los comentarios hirientes que el moreno lanzo contra él.

" _vamos Tooth, ve el lado positivo, ahora podrás conocer a la familia de Hiccup"_

" _si, te haría bien aprender algunas costumbres de tu esposo, ponerte en su piel, ya sabes"_

" _bueno, pueden ir a la ladea y no tener miedo a que te linchen, podrás conocer más mundo y…"_

-¡no me interesa conocer más mundo o humanos, sobre todo humanos, lo único que quiero es regresar a mi forma original, no quiero quedarme como un patético y estúpido humano, quiero ser un huargo de nuevo…Ahora!

Grump y los demás le vieron enojados ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible y no pensar en Hiccup?

" _oye genio, y te has puesto a pensar en lo que Hiccup quiere. Tal vez el desea volver a ver a su padres y amigos, ahora tienes la oportunidad de conocer su mundo y…"_

-Maldita sea Grump, que no entiendes, te estoy diciendo que no me importa lo que Hiccup quiera, para empezar esto es su culpa, si no fuese un estúpido humano yo no estaría metido en este problema.

El chico no lo resistió más, se paró de golpe y salió corriendo de ahí, bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

" _ah, siempre ha sido así de torpe'_

" _si, desde cachorro"_

" _¡es tu culpa, por tirarlo de cabeza!"_

" _¡perdón!"_

La abuela salió tras el chico mientras Grump y el viejo veían con molestia al moreno.

" _eres un insensible"_

El pecoso se encontraba sentado en unas rocas, alejado solo unos metros de la entrada, tallaba sus ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas, se sentía tan mal.

" _Hiccup ¿estás bien?"_

-si…es solo que.

" _no le hagas caso Hijo, Toothless siempre ha sido un boquifloja, igualito a su padre"_

-de, ¿de verdad no hay algún método para que regrese a la normalidad?

" _no pequeño"_

-pero eso no puede ser, debe existir alguna fórmula, algún método para romper el hechizo… ¡por favor!

" _pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? digo, no se mucho de los estándares de belleza humanos pero, no creo que Toothless esté tan feo ¿o sí?"_

-no, no es eso, claro que me gusta, Toothless me gusta ya sea lobo o humano, es solo que…él no está de acuerdo, ya lo oíste, detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con los humanos y…

" _eso no es verdad, eso solo lo dijo porque está enojado pero sabes que no es verdad, él te quiere mucho…y tú eres un humano, solo dale un poco de tiempo y…"_

-fue un error

" _¿eh?"_

-nuestra unión, fue un error. Él no me eligió, yo encontré el collar por accidente y después él…la verdad creo que después intentaba comerme, fue un accidente, Toothless realmente nunca me eligió.

La vieja le miro sorprendida, eso no lo sabía, siempre creyó que su nieto había elegido a Hiccup por voluntad propia, no por mera casualidad.

-de verdad ¿de verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer?

El chico le veía con ojos cristalinos, se sentía tan culpable, parece que donde quiera que fuera solo acarreaba problemas para los que lo rodeaban.

La hembra lo miraba fijamente, dudando si hablar o no, al final las lágrimas de Hiccup le convencieron.

" _ah, es una pena, por un momento creí que ustedes dos si lo lograrían, se veían tan bien juntos que pensé que sería diferente, que esta vez sí resultaría"_

-¿mh? de… ¿de qué habla?

" _El collar ¡El corazón de Toothless! es lo que te une a él, una muestra de el gran amor que se profesan. Toothless puede regresar a la normalidad si tú…tienes que renunciar a él…ambos, deben destruir el collar y la unión se romperá para siempre, con eso Toothless quedara libre y volverá a ser un huargo"_

Hiccup llevo su mano al dije, no deseaba destruir el collar, Toothless le había contado lo complicado y exhausto que fue la creación de este, la ilusión que tenía cuando lo creaba, había puesto en el todas sus esperanzas y deseos de encontrar a su alma gemela, aquel ser que le complementara y lo hiciera sentir especial. El chico apretó con más fuerza el dije. Pero Toothless jamás se lo entrego, él solo lo encontró por mera casualidad y después…después siguieron juntos por obligación, ya que el huargo era muy respetuoso de sus costumbres, por un tiempo se ilusiono, creyó que eso había cambiado y continuaban juntos por decisión mutua, pero parece que se equivocó.

-como… ¿Cómo lo destruimos?

" _el Pico del Águila ¿lo conoces?"_

-si

" _en sus entrañas se encuentra una especie de manantial, su agua es verdosa y muy espesa, pero tan caliente que puede fundir cualquier cosa, antes de arrojarlo Tú debes de renunciar a Toothless y regresar su collar, después él debe arrojarlo…solo aviéntenlo, en cuanto se desintegre su unión está rota y Toothless volverá a ser el de ante_ s"

El chico abrazo a la anciana, agradeciendo por el secreto, ingreso corriendo a la cueva en busca de su compañero, el pico del Águila no se encontraba tan lejos, llegarían en un par de horas y para el anochecer Toothless volvería ser un imponente huargo.

Adentro Grump y el anciano continuaban regañando a Toothless por ser tan insensible, pero el moreno solo les ignoraba olímpicamente, estaba por gritarles cuando Hiccup entro corriendo, el chico grito emocionado que ya había descubierto como regresarlo a la normalidad, lo tomo del brazo y le arrastro a la salida, en esta ocasión Toothless no rechazo el contacto, la noticia le había impactado, de nuevo, su corazón dio un vuelco al saber que regresaría a ser el de siempre.

Grump estaba por seguirles cuando la anciana se interpuso.

" _déjalos, deben hacer esto solos"_

" _pero"_

" _acaso le dijiste"_

" _no pude evitarlo, parece ser que su unión fue un mero accidente y…ah, las lágrimas del chico me doblegaron, me he vuelto débil. Tal vez sea lo mejor para ellos"_

" _no, no entiendo ¿Hiccup y Toothless estarán bien?"_

" _eso ya dependerá de ellos joven huargo, de lo que dicte su corazón, no dudo del chico pero… Toothless es muy orgulloso y testarudo_ "

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, por primera vez era el menor quien marcaba el paso, tenían que llegar cuanto antes a ese "lago" y liberar a Toothless de esa maldición. El moreno le seguía, un poco más lento, aun le costaba trabajo mantener el equilibrio en ese cuerpo, pero se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido.

-ten cuidado, el tronco está muy resbaloso y…

-ya lo sé, no tienes que decirme.

Hiccup reprimió un sollozo, Toothless aún seguía molesto con él, lo confirmo con el tono tan agrio con el cual le hablo, el chico continuo la marcha, entre más rápido terminaran, más rápido Toothless regresaría a ser el de siempre. Su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de una gran cantidad de teorías ¿Qué pasaría después de destruir el collar? Toothless regresaría a la normalidad de eso no había duda pero ¿y después? Tal vez el lobo le acompañaría de regreso a su aldea, como un último acto de…amistad, después no volvería a verle, ni a él ni a sus amigos. Él tendría que regresar a esa aburrida villa, a vivir encerrado en esas grandes murallas de madera, rodeado de tanta gente pero sintiéndose solo…tal vez lo mejor sería no regresar, después de todo ya le consideraban muerto, lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí, a otra aldea o a una ciudad…sí, una ciudad, eso sería lo mejor, alejado del bosque y todo aquello que le recordara su corta, pero feliz, vida que estaba por perder.

-hey ¿Qué tan lejos vamos? para empezar ¿A dónde vamos?

-al pico del Águila

-¡QUE! estás loco, ese lugar es muy peligroso.

-ya lo sé, pero ay algo ahí que puede ayudarnos, confía en mí, serás de nuevo un huargo antes de que anochezca.

La sonrisa triste que Hiccup le regalo y su voz apagada le dieron un vuelco en el estómago. El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, Hiccup estaba haciendo todo por ayudarle, pese a que él le había gritado y le dijo cosas horribles.

Llegaron hasta las faldas del pequeño monte, solo tenían que subir la colina y listo. A medio camino el menor se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, no quería llegar hasta el final y ver como lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida se perdía…pero tampoco quería tener atado a Toothless contra su voluntad.

El chico se gro a ver a su esposo, con sus ojos llorosos, sin titubear se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, abrazándole con fuerza mientras controlaba el llanto, lleno sus fosas nasales con ese aroma a madera y frutas, tan característico del mayor, quería grabárselo en la memoria antes de perderlo.

-Hiccup ¿Qué pasa?

-lo siento, lo siento tanto, lamento todos los problemas que te ocasiones, el haber desconfiado en un principio de ti, las peleas…todo, de verdad lo siento, fui un estorbo, perdón Toothless no era mi intención.

El moreno no entendía nada, acaso le había mentido y no había cura, tal vez solo le llevo hasta ahí para hablar, e intentar arreglar las cosas, esto le molesto…pero ya no en el mismo grado.

-no te preocupes volverás a ser el de antes, dentro de poco dejaras esta forma que tanto te molesta. El chico retiro el collar de su cuello, con mucho cuidado, le dio una última mirada, era tan hermoso, una pena que tuviese que ser destruido, seguro que Toothless se enfadaría mucho pero, no había otra manera, apretó la gema entre sus manos antes de comenzar a hablar.-Yo Hiccup Haddock te dejo en libertad a ti, Toothless, renuncio a tú corazón y a nuestro matrimonio, te dejo en libertad para que seas libre de buscar a alguien más.

Las palabras del chico lo dejaron sin habla, Hiccup le sonreía de una manera triste, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Con mucho dolor coloco la gema en las manos del moreno, que seguían sin moverse.

-ti…tienes que ir al centro del monte, ahí encontraras una cueva, entra en ella y arrojar la gema en el lago que se encuentra ahí, en cuanto esta se desintegre volverás a la normalidad, perdón, no quiero destruirlo pero, no hay otra forma. No quiero que estés atado a mí en una apariencia que no te gusta, deseo que vuelvas a ser tú… ¡Adiós!

No quiso permanecer más en ese lugar, sabía que Toothless haría lo que le indico, después de todo era lo que más deseaba. Bajo corriendo lo poco que había subido y se internó en el bosque, lo mejor sería marcharse de una buena vez, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Se echó a correr por un sendero, contrario a su cueva o la aldea, comenzaba a anochecer pero no tena miedo, lo peor que podría encontrar seria a otro huargo, pero ahora todos lo conocían y, con un poco de suerte, le dejarían pasar, no creía que la noticia de su "divorcio" llegase tan rápido a sus oídos.

Por alguna razón sus piernas no se cansaron tan rápido como imagino, aun se sentía con energía, tal vez la unión desaparecería poco a poco de su cuerpo y sus sentidos y músculos se irían entorpeciendo con el tiempo.

Unos ruidos captaron su atención, adelante, oculto entre las malezas, se escuchaba una gran cantidad de voces. El pecoso detuvo su loca carrera, algo le decía que lo mejor sería salir de ahí, dio un giro para regresar pero…termino chocando con un amplio torso.

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron asustados, frente a él se encontraba un… ¿lobo?

Jedan sonrío al chico frente el, retiro su máscara con mucho cuidado, pero en fracción de segundos. No recordaba haber visto al este muchacho en la aldea…o tal vez si, la verdad no le prestaba atención a los aldeanos.

-¿perdido?

Hiccup sintio un escalofrió cuando escucho la voz del rubio, era un joven unos años mayor que él, tan alto como Toothless, bien parecido y con unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo, retrocedió despacio, con un poco de suerte podría escapar, si corría a todo lo que da, pero la fortuna no se encontraba de su lado, de la nada aparecieron otros dos monjes cubiertos con una máscara de carnero.

-no es seguro que estés solo en el bosque, es muy peligroso…hay lobos.

Jedan se acercó despacio, con cariño sostuvo al joven y le llevo hasta una carreta, ahí lo ayudo a subir. Hiccup no se negó, de acuerdo con los ancianos esos sujetos eran muy peligrosos, lo mejor sería cooperar y con un poco de suerte Too…no, Toothless ya no iría por él, ahora estaba solo.

-lo siento, pero de momento no iremos a la aldea, me temo que tendrás que acompañarme a otro lugar, no te molesta verdad.

Los caballos se pusieron en marcha, se adentraron en el bosque pero a medio camino los animales tomaron un rumbo que Hiccup no conocía, atravesaron una colina y de ahí…el chico vio sorprendido como una enorme roca se desplazaba, dejando al descubierto una gruta secreta. Pego un brinco cuando el rubio coloco su mano en sus delgados hombros.

-y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Toothless llego corriendo unos minutos después.

Se sentía un maldito, había legado hasta el extraño lago que Hiccup le menciono, estaba por arrojar la gema; sus ojos miraban esa extraña agua que olía a azufre y amoniaco, con un color verdoso y que parecía estar exageradamente caliente. Levanto la gema, listo para tirarla…pero no lo hizo. Retrocedió espantado ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, para después salir corriendo de ahí, esto estaba mal…pésimo.

Por unos minutos se sintió la peor escoria del mundo ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Hiccup?

Si bien Hiccup no era un humano muy musculoso y aguerrido, tampoco intimidante, pero, pese a ello, Hiccup era alguien muy especial, era un chico valiente, y ya se lo había demostrado muchas veces, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y por él, muy listo y noble, cariñoso y protector, tenía tantas cualidades como las del mejor Huargo y todo ello pese a ser un simple humano. El pecoso había despertado tantas cosas en su interior que ningún otro lobo logro tocar, lo había sacado de su soledad, le ayudo a conocer amigos e incluso le enseño algunos truquitos. Si, Hiccup era un humano, pero era excepcional y si él podía serlo, con ese aspecto, entonces…tal vez no era tan malo ser un simple humano.

Grito su nombre por todo el bosque pero el chico no respondía, estaba por regresar a su casa cuando un extraño presentimiento golpeo su pecho, ese sentimiento lo conocía muy bien, era el miedo, el miedo de Hiccup, lo experimentaba cada que su compañero se encontraba en peligro. Guiado por sus instintos corrió colina abajo, llego a la intersección donde los monjes se encontraron con el pecoso pero no vio a nadie. Su nariz fue golpeada por el delicioso aroma a vainilla, característico del menor, Hiccup estuvo ahí...pero no fue todo. No tardo en captar otro aroma, un aroma a putrefacción y muerte, como el que desprendían esos sujetos que habían invadido el bosque.

El terror lo invadió, comenzó a gritar el nombre del chico, mientras corría de un lado a otro, intento captar el aroma de su compañero pero este ya se había esfumado.

Apretó con fuerza el collar en sus manos… ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

 _ **Y se acabó**_ _._

 **(*)Le Loup-garou de Boris Vian. Un hermoso cuento donde nos narra las aventuras de Denis, un lobo obsesionado con los humanos que en una noche tienen un pequeño y desafortunado encuentro con el mago de Siam, el cual lo transforma en hombre. Una excelente lectura la cual les recomiendo, este cuento tiene un tributo, la Unión inmortalizo el cuento en su canción Lobo-hombre en Paris, muy famosa, estoy segura de que ya la escucharon. Les aclaro que yo solo tome la idea y los personajes para inspirarme en la transformación de Toothless, pero la trama de la obra es otra.**

 **De verdad lamento mucho la demora, estaba por escribir el capítulo cuando…se estrenó Iron Fist. No es mi culpa, yo quiero pero…me mandan una buena serie tras otra, no es justo… ¡no me dejan escribir! (imagínenme como Homer, llorando y golpeando el piso). Pero ya intentare ponerme al corriente, lo prometo.**

 **Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado…por favor no me maten, todo se arreglara… ¿creo?**

 **Bueno, espero que pasen una buena noche, o día…o tarde, dependiendo la hora en que lo lean. Cuídense mucho, les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

El fuerte silbido le despertó, giro sobre sus costados un par de veces antes de animarse a abrir los ojos, no quería pararse… pero era necesario. Las sabanas fueron a dar al suelo e Hiccup se paró de un brinco, todo estaba en penumbras, la única luz provenía de una vela casi inexistente, se apresuró a prender una lámpara de petróleo antes de que esta se apagara. Parece que ya había amanecido, o eso creía tras oír el pitido del silbato. Era difícil de saber ya que ese lugar siempre estaba en penumbras.

Cuanto había pasado desde su secuestro ¿30,40 días? no lo recordaba. Jedan le había llevado hasta ese lugar, a una ciudad subterránea. Era una enorme mina de plata, con sus túneles, vías y demás. El chico se había espantado al ver una gran cantidad de humanos en el lugar, todos ellos esclavizados, vestidos con harapos y cadenas en sus pies, obligados a trabajar en la extracción de la plata.

Pero la plata no era lo único que extraían.

Había unas extrañas rocas de color violáceo, recubiertas por una sabana mohosa que les daba un aspecto de peludas; para ser rocas eran muy ligeras y despedían un olor nauseabundo, Hiccup podía jurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que esos monjes las atesoraban más que al metal plateado. Estas piedras peludas eran transportadas a una catedral ubicada en el centro de la mina. Este era el lugar más vigilado y la residencia deseos extraños monjes, nadie podía entrar ahí, salvo los párrocos, incluso ellos eran los encargados de transportar los carros con ese extraño mineral, los esclavos solo le extraían y nada más.

Abrió despacio la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, la lámpara ilumino un largo túnel de madera, el chico avanzaba de puntillas, su sombra se alargaba conformen se acercaba a una puerta, giro el pomo e ingreso…todo estaba en silencio. Era una especie de cocina, tenía una estufita en la esquina, una alacena, una mesa y tres sillas, se encontraba rodeada por tres puertas, la de la izquierda llevaba a la habitación de Hiccup, la del frente a la mina y la de la derecha… el chico miraba espantado esa puerta, intento llegar a la salida, estaba por tomar la manivela cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Hiccup retrocedió.

-valla, ya te levantaste.

Dos hombres ingresaron a la habitación. Hiccup se colocó tras la mesa, dejándola como muro entre estos individuos.

-¿ya desayunaste?

El más bajo le indico que se sentara, se acercó a la alacena, tomo un poco de pan, carne, queso y vino, coloco las cosas en la mesa y se sentó a la derecha.

Era un hombre delgado, pero musculoso, de cabello corto y negro, barba tipo candado y una mirada feroz. A diferencia de los demás monjes gustaba de vestir con un pantalón de cuero y un chaleco negros, con unos brazaletes plateados en sus manos y botas de minero. Hiccup había aprendido que Viggo( sorry chicas, pero no es Viggo Mortensen) era un hombre astuto, frio y calculador, el cual infundía temor solo con verte.

El chico se sentó en la mesa y guardo silencio, acepto la pieza de pan y comenzó a comer. A su izquierda se sentó Ryker, hermano mayor de Viggo. Este era más alto y musculoso que su hermano, con el mismo corte de barba pero calvo, solo vestía un pantalón y los brazaletes, dejando al descubierto su amplio pectoral adornado por algunas cicatrices.

-Mastica con la boca cerrada.

Viggo reprendió a su hermano, que solo bufo molesto pero obedeció. Los adultos devoraban, con frenesí, la carne casi cruda. Hiccup podía escuchar como sus colmillos, más grandes de lo normal, rasgaban el platillo, como la sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios hasta perderse en su garganta. El chico mordía sus labios, aun no entendía porque sus sentidos seguían tan desarrollados, mordió el pan y continuo comiendo, podía sentir la mirada de ese par sobre su ser, se sentía como un pequeño conejo en medio de sus depredadores. Era por esos momentos por los que se maldecía por ser tan amable…y bueno en la construcción.

Cuando los monjes le llevaron a ese lugar fue para esclavizarlo, no tardó en ser encadenado y puesto a trabajar, era obligado a picar piedra o, por su tamaño, explorar algunas grietas. Tenía prohibido hablar con los demás prisioneros y de hacerlo era azotado. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y algunos niños pasaban todo el día cumpliendo esas labores.

Les alimentaban con un poco de sopa de tubérculos, pan y agua, les dejaban dormir un par de horas, tirados en las vías o carros, antes de que el bestial silbido les obligase a trabajar nuevamente.

Unos veinte monjes eran los encargados de cuidar a más de 300 esclavos, pero Hiccup ya había descubierto que no se necesitaban más, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí había presenciado dos revueltas, estas siempre terminaban con la cabeza de los rebeldes rodando por el piso. Cada tanto Jedan, u otro monje, llegaba con un par nuevo de esclavos, para reponer a aquellos que habían muerto por el cansancio o los azotes, después se internaban en el laboratorio y al salir lo hacían acompañados por un par de barriles llenos de ese extraño líquido que asustaba a los huargos.

Hiccup sabía que fabricaban esa extraña sustancia con la roca peluda, después de todo olían igual. Finalmente había descubierto la ubicación de sus enemigos, pero no podía informarle a Toothless y sus amigos, aunque tampoco sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba ya que le vendaron los ojos…pero no por ello perdía la esperanza de poder avisarles, por lo que se había guardado un pequeño trozo entre sus ropas, rezando se diera la ocasión para mandarlo donde los ancianos o su…donde los ancianos.

-¡Muévanse zánganos!

El sonido del látigo le saco de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se desviaron un par de metros abajo, un hombre con mascara de ave golpeaba a un viejo anciano que haba tirado una cubeta llena de esas rocas peludas.

-¡No, déjalo!

Hiccup le grito, enojado, quería bajar a ayudar pero Ryker no se lo permitió, el musculoso hombre lo tomo de la camisa y le llevo arrastrando lejos de ahí, hasta un viejo elevador averiado, ahí le empujo con fuerza para después arrojarle una caja de herramientas a sus pies.

-¡repáralo!

Ordeno antes de marcharse.

El chico se levantó adolorido, tomo la caja de herramientas y comenzó a revisar el aparato. Ya llevaba (si el pitido marca los días) 17 días haciendo esas labores, reparando los elevadores ¿Cómo termino en ese embrollo?...fácil, por ser tan noble.

En una de sus faenas y una mujer tropezó y, sin desearlo, empujo un carro mal estacionado, este salió disparado por la vía tomando impulso, salió del camino y se fue a estrellar contra una pequeña caja de madera que controlaba el aparato. La chica grito aterrada, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, intento ocultarse entre sus compañeros pero estos la alejaban. De un brinco uno de los monjes se plantó a su lado, el hombre comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, lastimando sus brazos, Hiccup miraba enojado, el chico empujo a sus compañeros y se arrojó a ayudar a la damisela, sin saber cómo arrojo al monje, azotándole en la pared, este se levantó sorprendido, el golpe le había lastimado el hombro, tomo el látigo y se dispuso a golpear al castaño, pero la declaración de Hiccup le sorprendió.

-¡Déjala en paz, yo puedo arreglarlo!

El látigo resonó una vez y lastimo su hombro, pero el chico no se doblego ni se apartó de su lugar, servía como escudo para la aterrada mujer.

-¡Alto!

Viggo apareció en escena, el ajetreo había captado su atención. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del pecoso, que no retiraba la mirada.

-¿acaso sabes de máquinas muchacho?

El chico afirmo.

-Bien, entonces demuéstralo, si logras repararlo perdonare la vida de esta chica…pero si fallas, la matare, así como al resto de las escorias en este sector, y claro que a ti también ¿entendiste?

El castaño trago grueso y le miro aterrado, estaba por suplicar pero la mirada de Viggo le dejó en claro que no había marcha atrás, por lo cual termino aceptando. El monje le llevo arrasando hasta el aparato, seguidos por Viggo, mientras los esclavos continuaban con su labor, uno de ellos ayudo a la mujer la cual, como todos, rezaba para que Hiccup tuviese éxito.

Temeroso retiro la tapa, comenzó a inspeccionar el mecanismo, nunca había visto algo similar pero…tampoco era tan difícil de entender, un simple sistema de poleas, pidió algunas herramientas y comenzó su labor, Viggo le miraba fijamente mientras se desenvolvía, tardo un par de horas pero logro repararlo, el ascensor comenzó a trabajar mejor que antes.

-impresionante.

Viggo sonrió complacido, llevaba días exigiendo a Jedan un ingeniero, pero este le ignoraba olímpicamente.

-tienes esclavos, que sirvan de algo, ponles a arrastrar los carros por la empinada y ya, si necesitas más mano de obra solo avísame, encontré un poblado muy divertido que puede sernos útil.

¡Tsk! En ocasiones era más salvaje que su hermano.

-bueno niño, parece que me serás más útil de lo que pensé ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño dudo un poco antes de responder, ese tipo le daba miedo.

-Hi…Hiccup.

-bien, Hiccup, a partir de ahora me servirás como ingeniero, hay muchos elevadores que necesitan reparación y mis hermanos no pueden perder el tiempo en cosas tan mundanas, por lo que tú te encargaras.

Lo miro asustado, quería negarse pero.

-y si no lo haces, bueno…creo que no te gustaría ver morir a tantos de los tuyos ¿o sí?

¿Los suyos? el chico negó con la cabeza.

¡PIIIIIIIPPPPP!

El silbato marco el final de la jornada. Ryker no tardo en llevar a la pequeña mascota de su hermano a su "hogar". Ese par, a diferencia delos demás monjes, vivía en la mina, en una esquina, tenían una especie de buque donde descansaban hasta el día siguiente. El hombre le dio de comer y le asigno un cuarto para después marcharse a vigilar que todo se encontrara en orden.

Desde ese día Hiccup vivía con ellos, no le gustaba ayudarles pero no tenía opción, el chico intentaba ver el lado positivo de esto, almenos si estaban reparados los pobres mineros no tendrían que empujar esos carros hasta la fragua, no era un gran consuelo, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Cuando regreso devoro la comida que le dieron y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía un pequeño baño donde se aseo y se preparó para dormir, se colocó una camisa y se tumbó en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, arreglar él solo esas máquinas era una tarea agotadora, el sueño no tardo en invadirlo tras cerrar los ojos, mañana seria otro día pesado.

 _Se encontró caminado por las vías, descalzo, con la ropa llena de hollín y una fuerte punzada en su pierna izquierda, sus pisadas hacían eco en el recinto, no había nadie y un fuerte olor a humo le invadía, continúo avanzando, algo se divisaba frente a él, pasando esa enorme columna de humo blanco. La enorme Catedral, que fungían como Laboratorio, se manifestaba, sus ojos aparecieron la enorme puerta de madera de la entrada, los enigmáticos ventanales que adornaban la fachada, donde se veía a un caballero cabalgando, una gran torre de piedra, una rueda de madera, el caldero de una bruja y un espeso bosque. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el enorme vitral del centro, el cual adornaba casi tosa la pared, era una gran y brillante Luna plateada, tan imponente y hermosa. Por unos momentos el chico se perdió en su figura, algo le atraía a ese lugar._

" _Hiccup"_

" _Hiccup"_

 _Un susurro muy débil brotaba de las entrañas de la catedral, era muy tenue pero Hiccup le escuchaba claramente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y un revoloteo en el estómago le hizo sonreír, podría reconocer esa "voz" donde fuese… ¡Era Toothless! ¡Había ido por él!_

 _-¡Toothless!_

 _El chico grito su nombre y corrió a la entrada, quera verle, tocar su piel y llenarse con su aroma. Estaba a escasos pasos de la puerta cuando el escenario cambio. La luna se tiño de rojo, una fuerte explosión y los vitrales se despedazaron siendo remplazados por llamas…eso era el infierno._

" _¡GRRRRRRR!"_

 _Los rugidos de un huargo captaron su atención, la gran luna roja comenzó a fragmentarse y caer pedazo por pedazo, detrás de ella Hiccup pudo apreciar una enorme biblioteca, de más de cuatro pisos, y en el tercero…a Toothless._

 _El Huargo luchaba contra un par de monjes que querían decapitarlo. Toothless esquivaba las balas y espadas, logro sujetar a uno de los monjes de la mano y se la arranco de un mordisco, dio un giro y abrió la capucha a la mitad, después se abalanzó contra el otro incrustando sus garras en sus hombros, el monje cayó al piso y Toothless cayo arriba de él, los libros no tardaron en empaparse de sangre._

 _-¡Toothless!_

 _El chico volvió a gritar su nombre buscando captar su atención, Toothless se giró a verle e Hiccup logro divisar una sonrisa en su trompa. El Huargo estaba herido, Hiccup sabía que había estado luchando para llegar hasta él, no tardo en gritar el nombre de su pareja y correr a las escaleras para reunirse con su pecoso._

 _Hiccup también estaba emocionado, el chico se acercaba despacio, al final si fue a rescatarlo, no le abandono._

 _De la nada una segunda explosión se escuchó, las paredes se estremecieron y comenzaron a arder, el lobo intento bajar más rápido, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes, se escuchó un crujido y una de las paredes se vino abajo, de esta brotaron dos enormes sombras que se arrojaron contra el huargo. Hiccup miro horrorizado a esos seres, eran enormes, con grandes garras y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, de su trompa brotaba una extraña espuma purpura._

 _Los seres se arrojaron contra Toothless y comenzaron a pegarle, el huargo conseguía esquivar algunos ataques pero no todos._

 _-¡No, Déjenlo!_

 _Hiccup se echó a correr directo a ellos, tenía que ayudarle, pero antes de poder tocar el primer escalón un feroz rugido lo paralizo, cuando el chico volteo se topó con un enorme lobo blanco, con ojos tan fríos como el hielo y una dentadura amenazante, no tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que ese ser se arrojó contra él y…_

-¡Ahhhh!

Despertó aterrado, estaba bañado en sudor, su respiración era acelerada y podía escuchar el retumbar de su corazón, también sentía el calor de sus lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, retiro estas con la manga y parpadeo unos segundos. Todo estaba obscuro, había apagado la lámpara para poder dormir, sus ojos tardaron un poco para acostumbrarse y decirle donde se encontraba, estaba en su prisión, acostado en esa vieja cama y con un dolor en el pecho que parecía quería darle un infarto.

Comenzó a tocar su cara y cuerpo, estaba completo, inhalo un par de veces buscando controlarse, esa pesadilla fue aterradora. Con trabajo prendió la lámpara, no quería estar a obscuras, y se volvió a acostar, se abrazó a sí mismo intentando calmarse…. ¡solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño!

-pero que interesante.

Viggo revisaba el trabajo de su pequeño sirviente, el chico era muy bueno, había reparado algo que incluso a él le costaba trabajo. Tomo un viejo engrane y lo giro en su mano…pesaba. Sosteniendo la pieza de metal dirigió su mirada a los esclavos.

Los humanos no eran tan fuertes y resistentes…como ellos, pero servían, la verdad era muy extraño encontrar a alguien con el talento del pecoso, de mente creativa y habilidad para la mecánica, la mayoría era salvaje y mundano, pero no podía negar que eran útiles especialmente en los trabajos pesados, después de todo si poseían algo de resistencia.

Pero también tenían un límite y…Hiccup lo sobrepasaba. El chico era más delgado, bajo y ligeramente torpe, sin embargo había sobrevivido hasta ahora, podía extraer mineral como el más rudo de sus trabajadores, cargaba cubetas más pesadas que él y su velocidad no disminuía, y ni que decir de cuando le vio arrojar a su compañero, logro moverlo sin problema y no se doblego al sentir el látigo en su hombro, cuando otros más corpulentos que él se doblegaban al primer golpe.

Pero no era lo único extraño en ese chico, ese engrane pesaba unos 20 kilos y siempre veía a Hiccup moverle con facilidad, porque claro que Viggo supervisaba su trabajo, no se acercaba para no interrumpir pero estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía, no fuese a empeorarlo. Pese a ser un trabajo duro Hiccup regresaba al día siguiente fresco como lechuga…algo imposible para un humano.

-lleva esto a la fragua y suban más equipo, mañana arreglaremos el del centro.

Le arrojo la pieza a su compañero y miro como se tambaleaba un poco, de verdad era un humano extraño.

Siete días más e Hiccup continuaba con su labor, el chico aceitaba unos cables cuando una de sus compañeras llego con comida, la mujer que había ayudado.

-Hola Hiccup, te traje la comida.

La chica hablaba en susurros, para no enfadar a los vigilantes. Hiccup le sonrió, limpio sus manos y se dispuso a almorzar. Mam, como se llamaba la morena, era la encargada de alimentarlo, cosa que agradecía ya que estimaba al joven que le salvo la vida, aunque era tedioso el tener que caminar arrastrando sus cadenas hasta donde enviaran al chico.

-¿te faltan muchos?

-no lo sé, esta mina es enorme y Viggo siempre me lleva cada vez más lejos.

-sí, no conocía este túnel…y llevo un par de años aquí.

-¿de verdad?

-sí, desde pequeña

-mmm…oye Mam ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La chica mostro una sonrisa débil y triste, hace mucho que no recordaba su pasado.

Mam provenía de una aldea en el norte del país. Una noche un grupo de monjes, siete individuos, había llegado al lugar, se describieron como simples viajeros. La gente no tardó en confiar en ellos, eran amables y les ofrecieron conocimiento a cambio de su hospitalidad, con sus herramientas lograron mejorar su estilo de vida, todo marchaba bien hasta que…esos sujetos mostraron su verdadero rostro.

La gente comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, algunos eran asesinados de forma brutal, sus cuerpos desmembrados y siempre marcados con extraños símbolos, otros simplemente desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Su pueblo intentaba encontrar al culpable, pero no lo conseguían, muchos culpaban a los lobos y demás animales salvajes, jamás sospecharon de los monjes ya que estos se encontraban presentes al momento de los actos y se ofrecían en las búsquedas.

Fue hasta la luna roja cuando todo exploto. La campana en la iglesia les despertó, la gente corrió alarmada y lista para defenderse, pero ahí no había nadie, ni siquiera el párroco. Estaban por regresar a sus casas cuando esos monjes se presentaron ante ellos, vistiendo esas horribles mascaras. La chica no recordaba mucho, solo que estos individuos les encerraron en la iglesia y después arrojaron unas bolas muy extrañas, las cuales soltaron un humo que la aturdió. Cuando despertó se encontraba arriba de una carroza, amarrada de pies y manos, con los ojos vendados y muy asustada, por varias horas se encontró sumida en la penumbra y cuando al fin descubrieron sus ojos.

Les habían llevado hasta la mina, encadenados. Ahí les separaron. Los hombres y mujeres más fuertes fueron llevados a la catedral del centro, mientras los más viejos y los niños eran puestos a trabajar como mineros. Desde entonces Mam se encontraba ahí.

-ah pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que vi el sol o sentí el viento en mi cara la verdad ya ni recuerdo la textura y aroma del pasto.

El chico le miro con pena, todos los "residentes" de esa mina estaban demacrados, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra, pero Hiccup había comprobado, cuando lavaban sus manos, que tenían una piel más clara que la suya, casi blanca, lo mismo con su cabello, incluso los pequeños. Aunque lo que más le asustaba al chico era ese velo que cubría poco a poco los ojos de Mam, un paño blanco que les arrebataba la vista, muchos ahí lo tenían y ahora su amiga comenzaba a desarrollarlo. Algo comprensible si se toma en cuenta que la luz de día no toca esa tierra, Hiccup podía jurar que muchos ya estaban ciegos, el pecoso creía que estos se movían como topos en su madriguera.

-entonces, esos sujetos… ¿ya tienen mucho aquí?

-no sé, yo creo, cuando llegue ya había muchos esclavos.

El chico le escuchaba atento, si ya llevaban tiempo ahí ¿Por qué hasta ahora se exponían?

Termino de comer y Mam se retiró, prácticamente arrastrada por un monje. Cuando llego la hora de regresar Ryker le intercepto, el hombre le llevo hasta el centro de la mina, ahí Viggo les esperaba.

-Mis felicitaciones pequeño Hiccup, has hecho un trabajo magnifico hasta el momento, estoy complacido.

El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, rodeándole como un lobo a su presa.

-a partir de mañana empezaras a diseñar mejoras para esta mina, quiero que los carros avancen más rápido, la extracción debe ser superior, se te dará todo lo que necesites, solo debes pedirlo.

Hiccup le veía sin decir palabra alguna, no deseaba ayudarles pero, sabía que de negarse matarían a más personas por su culpa. Pero también le veía como una oportunidad, con un poco de suerte encontraría la manera de enviar un mensaje al exterior, previniendo a los demás…huargos…y humanos. Por qué esta secta no solo amenazaba a la vida en el bosque, si lo que Man le había dicho era verdad, su antigua aldea no tardaría en sucumbir.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hola mis queridísimos dragones** **…si, lo se ¡Me odian!...y con justa razón.**

 **Lamento muchísimo el tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusa T-T.**

 **Bueno en mi defensa, como muchos me regañaron por haber hecho sufrir a Hiccup en el capítulo anterior, digamos que me sentí triste y se me fue la inspiración…-w-…seee, pésima excusa ¬¬. Y con lo que acabo de subir, me van a querer matar T-T.**

 **En compensación les prometo que este mes saco tres capítulos, es más ahorita mismo me voy a escribirlos para que no me regañen, ose a que buenas Noches, Días o tardes.**

 **Ah…pero ante todo respondo los reviws.**

 **mcd. en algunas historias son las terminaciones que usan para referirse al lobo mayor, o jefe, también como referencia a un clan, y mate también es usado en Australia como para decir " si, aja".**

 **Yusefan. Todos queremos golpear a Toothless (o en su defecto a la autora) pero no te preocupes, el babas lo arreglara, no sé como pero lo hará.**

 **samikun15. Pues yo también tenía esa idea pero no sé lo que paso…me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente.**

 **neko-hime-snape. Querida me encanta tener una lectora nueva. Ok chicas hagamos esto. Cuando llegue ese momento les prometo que les daré el lemmon más exquisito que me pueda imaginar, un derrame nasal a su cerebro como compensación ¿les parece?**

 **Katse….yo…bueno…em…aun así me quieres ¿verdad? -w-.**

 **Kaouruminamoto. ¡Gracias a Dios no sabes donde vivo! (yobain mz.220, lt 11 Tlalpan D.f) que si no ya me habrías descuartizado T-T. Te juro que yo también quiero matar a Toothless pero…momento, de donde sacas mi dirección òó… ¡Maldita conciencia de mierda! si me muero te vas conmigo. Lo reparare, lo prometo.**

 **Alinav. ahhhhh… ¡Todos odiamos a Toothless! pero no a la autora T-T.**

 **La Rojas. Si, muchísimas posibilidades, no había pensado en dos, gracias por el Tip. Créeme querida, tu ortografía es mejor que la mía.**

 **Kyoya chan. Ela ahí, espero te guste…o acabes uniéndote a la horda que querrá matarme después de esto T-T.**

 **Ahora si…me despido, cuídense mucho y los leo pronto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Aterrador, es lo único que venía a su mente, ese lugar era aterrador, pero…también enigmático y hermoso. Sus pasos se detuvieron a medio camino, jamás imagino que la catedral fuese tan grande, incluso el interior se sentía más grande que la mina donde se encontraba ubicada.

Ese día Viggo lo levanto temprano, más que de costumbre, le ordeno asearse y le dio un cambio de ropa, Hiccup se asustó un poco al ver como el mayor le guiaba al interior de la iglesia, sabia que los que entraban ahí ya no regresaban, salvo los hermanos de esa extraña secta. Esto lo desconcertó un poco, creyó que con el trabajo que realizaba podría vivir por más tiempo, pero parece se había equivocado.

- **Cálmate chico, no te pasara nada malo, jamás lastimaría a mi mejor ingeniero.**

Vocifero el hombre intentando calmar los nervios y temblores del joven, que ya empezaban a molestar.

Pero pese a las palabras Hiccup no se calmó del todo, aún tenía miedo de lo que pudiese haber ahí dentro. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando el pelinegro empujo las puertas para permitirles el acceso.

El rechinido le hizo saber que esas placas de metal eran muy pesadas, el estruendo tardo unos segundos en desaparecer antes de darles acceso a la catedral. Lo primero que les recibió fue un amplio salón, con piso de mármol y un par de estatuas a cada lado, unos caballeros de granito negro, con corcel y toda la cosa. Avanzaron despacio y sus pisadas hicieron eco en todo el sitio, continuaron un par de metros más hasta atravesar una gran puerta doble de madera, que les dio la entrada a un salón a un más amplio. Un lugar con varias puertas y rodeado de pinturas. El chico se sorprendió al ver que todas poseían una temática algo macabra. En una se podía a preciar a una serie de demonios escuálidos, con orejas puntiagudas y dedos largos y esqueléticos, que arrastraban un cuerpo envuelto en sabanas manchadas de sangre al interior de un poso en una noche helada; En otra se podía ver a una hermosa mujer, con un cabello tan negro como la noche, de piel blanca, ojos azules y labios carmín, desnuda, rodeada de seres antropomorfos y copulando con estos; había otra que parecía un aquelarre, unas mujeres extrañas bailaban alrededor de una enorme hoguera, pero sus sombras proyectaban a terribles seres alados con patas de cabra y grandes cuernos; pinturas donde se veía una serie de Ángeles sosteniendo batalla contra los seres del inframundo, pero, en todas estas los seres de alas blancas eran aplastadas. Hiccup sintió un escalofrió al ver todas estas imágenes, el chico estaba acostumbrado, cuando la ocasión se presentaba, a ver hermosas pinturas, llenas de vida y felicidad, donde las creaturas de luz siempre ganaban la batalla para bien de la humanidad y la vida misma. Bajo la mirada, temeroso de la de estos seres, ya que podía jurar que le seguían con los ojos mientras se desplazaba, por lo que apuro el paso y camino tras su guía. Viggo atravesó el enorme salón, directo al área este, donde se encontraba una gran pintura del tamaño del muro y bajo esta una puerta azul con un grifo dorado en el picaporte. Curioso, como era Hiccup, levanto la vista para saber a dónde se dirigían, el chico se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio la imagen. Un enorme demonio alado de más de tres metros le daba la bienvenida, con una lengua bífida, alas de murciélago, una enorme cola de reptil y grandes cuernos, desnudo y con el falo erguido, rodeado por un fuego negro y…una especie de… ¿osos? parados en dos patas, con grandes garras y nariz afilada. El chico le contemplo unos segundos antes de avanzar, no esos no eran osos, parecían más bien…lobos.

- **No te retrases.**

 **-Voy**

Llegaron a otro pasillo, solo que este estaba adornado por una gran cantidad de plantas, parecía un pequeño bosque dentro del recinto. El chico quedo embelesado admirando el lugar, era simplemente hermoso. Por primera vez se separó un poco de su guía, que le permitió curiosear. Podio escuchar una fuente a lo lejos pero no lograba verle, las enredaderas formaban una especie de mini laberinto que confundía sus pasos. Rosas, Gardenias, Nube, Alcatraces de colores e incluso Girasoles le saludaron. Se acercó a ver un crisantemo azul cuando algo le hizo saltar. No grito, ya que no le pareció aterrador a algo por el estilo, solo, se sorprendió de verle. Despacio se acercó admirando la obra de arte…Era la escultura de un hermoso Huargo. El animal estaba tan detallado en todos los aspectos que incluso parecía estar vivo, pero no era la única. Cuando presto más atención se percató que había una gran cantidad de estas repartidas por todo el lugar…incluso había unos cachorros.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta un hermoso lobo que se encontraba cerca de la salida, se inclinó un poco y toco la piedra, logro sentir sus dedos deslizándose por las finas y expertas cinceladas, de verdad parecía que estaba por correr. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordar a su familia, ese huargo se parecía muchísimo a Toothless, incluso la cantera asemejaba a su pelaje negro azulado.

- **son hermosas ¿verdad?**

La voz de Viggo le asunto, se paró de golpe y giro a verle.

 **-S…Sí, son muy bonitas.**

Viggo solo giro a ambos lados contemplando las estatuas.

 **-so… ¿son huargos?**

La pregunta del chico le sorprendió, cualquier otro les había confundido con un simple lobo, algo exagerado, pero nada más. Sin embargo Hiccup había notado la diferencia.

 **-Sí, son Huargos… ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso haz visto alguno?**

El chico se estremeció por la pregunta, pero por suerte su cerebro siempre trabajaba rápido.

- **Mi abuelo, él me comento sobre ellos, me dijo que eran lobos enormes y muy fuertes, astutos, más que un lobo común.**

La descripción era muy burda pero Viggo quedo complacido, para un humano estaba bien.

 **-Sí, son fuertes…pero solo eso, créeme, son bestias salvajes sin un sentido de progreso o desarrollo, simples animales… aun no evolucionan**

Viggo no dijo nada más y continúo su marcha. Hiccup le veía molesto ¡eso no era verdad! los huargos no eran solo unos animales salvajes, eran muy listos y educados, más que muchos humanos a los cuales conocía.

Continuaron su marcha hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo que se dividía en dos.

Hiccup se aterro al ver que una de las puertas estaba decorada con una gigantesca luna roja, una gran luna de sangre hecha con rubís y rodeada por un montón de nubes de zafiro. Por unos segundos el joven recordó a la gran dama blanca que apareció en el zócalo de la cueva, aquella a la que tuvo que aullar junto a su nueva familia. Una hermosa luna que por unos segundos le transfirió paz y tranquilidad…todo lo opuesto a esta.

Pero no entraron a ese lugar, tomaron la otra puerta, una gran puerta de cristal cortado que no le permitía ver el interior, hasta que ingreso.

Su corazón comenzó a golpear como loco cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba… ¡era una biblioteca! La misma biblioteca con la que había soñado hace días, el lugar donde él y Toothless…

-¡Jedan!

Viggo lanzo un grito que asusto al chico. El mayor sabía que su compañero se encontrara ahí, siempre estaba ahí, investigando.

Pasaron unos segundos y se escuchó un bufido proveniente del segundo piso.

 **-guarda silencio, no me gusta que grites**.

La fuerte, y fría, voz del rubio hizo retumbar los anaqueles. Viggo retrocedió un poco, temeroso de su compañero, esto no pasó desapercibido para el menor, como es que alguien como él podría tener miedo. El chico se sorprendió mucho al ver bajar por las escaleras a aquel que le había secuestrado, al sujeto que lo había alejado de Toothless.

- **te encuentras en un recinto donde el silencio es oro Viggo, apreciaría que lo respetaras.**

 **-lo…lo siento**.

Jedan bajo con elegancia las escaleras, mirando a su compañero de forma fría, aunque sus ojos no tardaron en desviarse. Hiccup pego un brinco y se escondió tras su carcelero, de verdad ese chico tenía algo que infundía respeto y miedo al mismo tiempo.

 **-mmm, este es el chico del cual me hablaste.**

Dejo de lado el libro y le indico al pecoso que se acercara, Hiccup se habría negado pero Viggo lo empujo al frente. El rubio no tardo en sujetarle y escanear, pasados unos segundos le reconoció, era el joven que habían encontrado en el bosque, él le había llevado ahí…mmm, la verdad creyó que ya había muerto a causa del trabajo, pero que sorpresa.

 **-te recuerdo, eres… ¿limbo? ¿timbo? ¿pingo? emm**

 **-Hiccup** \- respondió con un deje de voz

 **-Hiccup, claro**.

El mayor lo soltó y se fue a sentar a una silla, cruzo las piernas y acomodo sus manos sobre estas, esperando paciente a que Viggo hablara.

 **-¿y bien?**

El hombre soltó un suspiro, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, se creía tan importante y… ¡grrr!

- **como ya te había comentado, Hiccup es muy hábil para arreglar las cosas, un excelente ingeniero, creo que nos podría ser útil con el asunto de "La máquina" creo que si le dejas examinar, tal vez podría ayudar a que este lista en poco tiempo.**

La risa burlona no tardo en escucharse, Jedan le veía divertido, como si Viggo hubiese dicho una magnifica broma.

 **-déjame ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que este… Humano, es capaz de reparar algo que, ni siquiera nuestros hermanos han logrado reparar…bromeas cierto.**

 **-No. el chico es listo Jedan, fue capaz de arreglar todos los elevadores él solo, si no me crees date una vuelta por la mina, todos funcionan perfectamente y no se han estropeado desde entonces, te puedo asegurar que es bueno**.

Soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo a Hiccup, analizándolo, no tenía nada que perder, si el humano lo lograba sería una buena noticia, en caso de fallar…bien podría restregárselo a Viggo en su cara por un par de años, aparte que la vergüenza para este sería muy divertida.

- **está bien, si lo que dices es cierto…adelante, llévale al laboratorio, pero más vale que no estropee nada o de lo contrario ¡tú responderás!**

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió la columna del moreno, pero no dudo en aceptar el trato, confiaba en que el chico sabría cómo salir a delante…y también tenía un az bajo la manga, una pequeña presión para hacerlo cooperar.

- **que así sea.**

Tomo al Hiccup del brazo y lo arrastro al pasillo.

 **-Hasta luego Hiccup**

El rubio se despidió de forma burlona, ese chico no sabía la que le esperaba en caso de estropearlo…ninguno de los dos.

Por un segundo Hiccup se sintió aliviado de salir de ahí, pero su alivio duro muy poco, regresaron al cuarto de los cuadros y se adentraron bajo la puerta que era custodiada por ese raro aquelarre. Unas escaleras de caracol les recibieron. El pobre de Hiccup prácticamente era arrastrado por los escalones, intentaba seguir el paso de su carcelero pero este era muy rápido, ya le dolía el brazo, ahí donde el moreno sujetaba. Pasaron algunos minutos y llegaron al final del túnel, o eso esperaba. Fue trepado a una plancha de madera la cual comenzó a descender, parece que tenían que ir aún más profundo. Las luces de las antorchas iluminaban las paredes, era un pozo, un pozo profundo, se tornaba cada vez más húmedo e incluso logro ver restos de agua escurriendo.

Se escuchó un Crack y la plancha se detuvo, un túnel iluminado por antorchas les esperaba. Avanzaron despacio, el chico se empezó a marear, el aire era caliente, pero también frio, lo que le volvía muy pesado y sofocante (ya saben cómo estar en una gruta).

Antes de llegar al final Hiccup logro apreciar un pequeño callejón, era un lugar estrecho y obscuro, el chico se asustó al ver que el camino de este se encontraba cubierto de sangre seca, era tanta que incluso la tierra se había vuelto en lodo, rojizo y viscoso.

- **ahí es a dónde van los sacrificios Hiccup** \- susurro el hombre- **pero no te preocupes, si cooperas nunca tendrás que cruzar ese pasaje.**

Hiccup se puso pálido y asintió, no quería saber lo que pasaba ahí. Continuaron su camino hasta el final. Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme puerta de metal, con una luna roja en el centro.

 **-andando**

Era una especie de laboratorio, repleto de extraña maquinaria, había enormes tubos de cristal, los cuales el chico nunca había visto, esparcidos por todo el lugar, algunos con esa extraña mezcla purpura. Hiccup veía embelesado, jamás había contemplado cosas parecidas. Una gran cantidad de monjes viajaban de un lado a otro, finalmente logro verle sin máscaras, al igual que viggo y Jedan eran personas de aspecto normal, chicos de entre 20-25 años, algunos lucían su característica túnica negra y otros una bata blanca, todos andaban de aquí para allá, tomando notas y manipulando frascos, varios de ellos se giraron a verles, extrañados por el humano.

Aterrado el chico se pegó un poco a su verdugo, esto le causo risa al mayor, aún era un niño después de todo. Continuaron hasta llegar a una plataforma de metal, en el centro había una especie de grúa, y bajo esta…no logro distinguirlo, parecía una extraña estatua.

 **-¡Nick!**

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro se asomó, brotando de una escotilla en el interior de la grúa.

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

Era un joven como de unos 18-20 años, de ojos grandes y purpuras, piel blanca y una sonrisa traviesa, también era bajito, de la misma estatura que Hiccup. Con agilidad felina el joven bajo de un brinco y se colocó donde su compañero, mirando con curiosidad al chico.

 **-¡Oh! es hora de la cena**

Bromeo mientras miraba a Hiccup y relamía sus labios. Esto ocasionó que el joven se pusiera tan pálido como el papel.

 **-No. él es Hiccup, es bueno arreglando cosas, con suerte entre los dos conseguirán arreglar esto.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

La cara de indignación del chico no tenía precio, estaba furioso, en que podría ayudarle un burdo humano, estaba por reclamar pero Viggo no lo dejo.

- **Jedan le envió, y si él cree que te puede ser de ayuda a si debe ser…a menos que quieras contradecirlo.**

Nuevamente Hiccup fue testigo del miedo que esos sujetos podían reflejar… ¿Por qué le tenían tanto miedo a ese rubio?

 **-e…está bien, lo aceptare…pero dudo que sea de ayuda.**

Bufo molesto y regreso a su trabajo, Hiccup vio asombrado como trepaba esa enorme estructura con tanta agilidad.

Viggo reprimió una carcajada, si tenía suerte Hiccup lo arreglaría en poco tiempo.

Antes de marcharse el mayor se acercó al chico y le susurro algo en su oído. Los ojos de Hiccup se agrandaron y un nudo se formó en su estómago, reprimiendo el llanto acepto en silencio. Viggo sonrió satisfecho, ese chico era muy fácil de manejar, era demasiado sensible y bondadoso, bastaba con amenazarle con la vida de los demás para que aceptara sus órdenes.

 **-muévete.**

Empujo al chico y se marchó de ahí.

El pecoso le vio irse, tenía miedo, sabía que eso era algo malo, como, fácil, porque era importante para ellos, y si era bueno para ellos, era malo para los demás.

 **-Hey niño, apresúrate.**

Nick se asomó desde su "ventana" mirando con desaprobación a Hiccup, le ordeno subir pero…el pecoso no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, no había ninguna escalera o cuerda para trepar. Esto desespero al mayor, al menos en edad, que no tardo en bajar por él, lo cargo de caballito y subió hasta la cima.

 **-valla, no pesas nada, aunque no me sorprende estas muy flaco.**

Cuando llegaron Hiccup quedó maravillado, si el laboratorio le había parecido genial, esto…no tenía palabras. Prácticamente se encontraba en el interior de una máquina, rodeado por engranes, pipetas, barómetros, cigüeñales, válvulas y demás. Muchos de los artefactos Hiccup no les conocía, jamás los había visto, por lo que le pareció interesante, comenzó a mirarles detalladamente, intentando saber su origen y uso.

 **-y bien, genio, ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?**

Nick le miraba molesto, no le agrado la idea de que colocaran a un humano como asistente, peor, que creyesen que tenía su habilidad, pero no podía decir nada…o terminaría muerto.

 **-yo…em, no, no lo sé. La verdad es que jamás había visto estas cosas** (los barómetros)

El mayor bufo molesto, entonces ¿para que lo enviaron?

 **-ha si, entonces ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-bueno, Viggo me ordeno ayudarte, yo, yo solo me encargaba de mantener en buen funcionamiento los elevadores de la mina, nada más…no sé porque me trajo aquí.**

Mmmm, ya había escuchado los rumores de que un humano había arreglado casi todos los elevadores de la mina, la verdad no le impresiono, eso era fácil. Soltó un suspiro cansado, en ocasiones no entendía a ese Rubio.

 **-pues entonces serás mi sirviente, ten.**

Le arrojo una pesada bolsa de herramientas y comenzó a andar. A Hiccup no le quedo de otra más que seguirle, el chico estaba asustado, pero también fascinado. Bajaron un piso y llegaron a otra especie de cámara, unos tres monjes se encontraban ahí. Hiccup apresuro el paso al sentir las miradas, caminando tras Nick que iba quejándose por ser usado como niñera. Todos los monjes le veían con desconfianza y repulsión, que hacia un humano ahí.

Llegaron al centro, frente a una gran maquinaria, la cual Hiccup podía jurar era el interior de un reloj. El chico comenzó a trabajar, Hiccup le servía de asistente, dando los objetos y escuchando las quejas. Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo parlanchín que era, a Nick le gustaba hablar sobre las máquinas y sus usos…y eso le agrado. Cuatro días después y el chico había aprendido el nombre y función de varias cosas, por increíble que parezca Nick respondía sus preguntas e incluso le enseñaba cosas, en poco tiempo se habían hecho…casi amigos.

 **-uf, pues sigo sin entender para que sirve esta cosa, y es imposible separarla, está muy oxidada y si la jalo con fuerza…demonios.**

 **-em, porque no le hechas algún aceite, como lubricante. El aceite de ricino es muy bueno, yo lo usaba en mis herramientas cuando estas se oxidaban.**

El chico bajo la cabeza tras sentir la mirada de enojo, solo era una sugerencia. Nick estaba por reprenderlo pero… no era mala idea. Decidió seguir el consejo de su aprendiz, fue por tres barriles y entre los dos bañaron las enormes tuercas y paneles de metal, sin dejar ni un centímetro por cubrir, lo dejaron reposando toda la noche y al día siguiente procedieron a retirarlo.

Pese al lubricante les costó un poco destrabarlas, ya que llevaban más de cien años sin uso, el castaño se sorprendió un poco al ver la fuerza de Hiccup, el chico se veía enclenque pero era capaz de cargar un engrane de treinta kilos. Lograron desmontar la maquina en un par de horas, solo ellos dos ya que al mayor no le gustaba que los demás se metieran en su trabajo, con Hiccup hacia una excepción porque Jedan le había mandado, sino. Dejaron en el suelo todas las partes, Hiccup hacia diagramas de cómo se veía cada que retiraban una pieza, para poder montarle después, una idea bastante ingeniosa, acepto el monje.

El chico estaba sentado en el piso retocando su último plano, cuando se escuchó un ligero Crack a su espalda. Uno de los engranes en la parte de arriba había cedido por cuenta propia, deslizándose por el tubo de metal que le sostenía. Los ojos verdes observaron en cámara lenta como la pieza, de más de cien kilos, se deprendía y caía directamente a él. Cerró los ojos aterrado, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y se giraba, intentando protegerse. Logro escuchar un grito y después un ruido de algo impactándose, tardo unos segundos en abrir los parpados…no le había pasado nada.

 **-¿estás bien?**

Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que Nick le había salvado, pero esta aumento al ver el rostro del chico y sus manos.

El moreno había saltado y logro sujetar el engrane antes de que aplastara al menor, pero como este era muy pesado decidió usar un poco de fuerza extra.

Hiccup miraba asombrado su apariencia. Sus manos habían crecido un poco, sus uñas se alargaron hasta casi parecer garras, las venas en su cuello se encontraban saltadas, la piel se tornó ligeramente obscura, cubierta por una finísima capa de vellos, la boca se extendió y los dientes se volvieron puntiagudos y filosos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, estos… estos habían crecido, tomando una forma casi redonda, las pupilas estaban expandidas y un tinte rojo les rodeaba, esos ojos eran tan parecidos a los de… ¡un huargo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Conocía parte de la historia, los viejos se la habían contado tras enterarse de su unión con Toothless, pero descubrir otra versión… le sorprendió.

Parece que la historia no era tal cual la recordaban los viejos.

***…***…***…

Denis había existido, eso era verdad, pero no fue mordido por los celos de un mago loco, como los ancianos le narraron.

Al huargo le gustaban los humanos, les veía como objetos interesantes, por lo que en ocasiones se escabullía a sus aldeas para mirarles, fue en una de sus tantas andanzas cuando vio a cierta mujer que le volvería loco. Una hermosa rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules, tan azules y profundos como el cielo, hermosa, amable, con un corazón de oro, pero que, por necesidad, se veía en la pena de tener que prostituirse para sobrevivir. El huargo no tardo en quedar prendido por tan bello Ángel, por desgracia sabía que su amor no podría ser, ya que eran de polos opuestos.

En su desesperación decidió pedir ayuda a un viejo y sabio hechicero, el mago del Siam. Jamás sabrá si fue por bondad o malicia, pero el viejo decidió ayudarle a conquistar a su amor. Si bien recibió una mordida en su pierna (quien diría que los magos mordieran tan fuerte) fue la cura necesaria para estar con su amada Lissette* Cada noche de luna llena, el hermoso Huargo se transformaba en un apuesto hombre de piel morena, cabello azabache y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, acompañado de una imagen fiera y seductora. No tardo en cortejar a la joven, después de espiar a tantas parejas sabía qué hacer, la cual cayó rendida ante su enigmática presencia, pese a verse solamente en noches de luna llena.

En ese entonces las grandes ciudades no existían, solo pequeñas aldeas como la suya. Lissette le esperaba todas las noches de luna en la entrada del bosque, deseosa por verle. Fue en una de estas noches cuando descubrió su secreto. La joven había decidido darle una sorpresa a su amado, por lo que partió al bosque antes de que anochezca, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos, que ya se preguntaban por el enigmático moreno.

Bañada en aguas de rosas y con una hermosa trenza recogiendo su cabello, se sentó a esperar cerca de los arbustos, lista para cuando le viese llegar. La tarde caía y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por desgracia para la joven lo que llego no fue Denis, pero si otro enorme Huargo. El animal había captado el aroma floral de la chica, así como su soledad, y decidió cazar una presa fácil antes de marcharse.

La bestia comenzó a perseguirle, mientras ella corría desesperada clamando por ayuda, gritando el nombre de su amado confiando en que llegaría, mientras huía sus faldas se enredaron con un matorral, por lo que termino en el suelo con un gran raspón. Cuando creyó que su final estaba próximo se escuchó otro aullido, de entre los matorrales un enorme huargo negro apareció.

El animal se colocó frente a ella, listo para defenderla, los ajos azules contemplaron una pelea sangrienta, ambas bestias eran fuertes y estaban decididas a no ceder, por suerte Denis consiguió hacer huir a su enemigo.

Cuando la bestia giro Lissette aguanto el grito, la chica retrocedía espantada, mientras el animal se acercaba despacio. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el huargo toco su herida con la trompa, comenzó a lamer intentando curarle, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron no tardo en reconocer esos enigmáticos ojos rojos…era Dennis.

La noche cayó y la luna hizo acto de presencia. La joven quedo impresionada cuando ese enorme huargo comenzó a transformarse, no podía creer que esa bestia era su amado. Él le conto toda la verdad, sobre el hechizo que Siam había lanzado en su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que la chica le rechazaría, que lo abandonaría para siempre pero… no fue así.

Lissette le acepto…lo amaba, ya fuese hombre o lobo. La mujer abandono el pueblo y se fue a vivir con su pareja, pero en ocasiones regresaba en las noches de luna llena, por víveres y cosas esenciales para la mujer. La gente no tardo en hablar, corrían extraños rumores sobre la antigua prostituta, la cual había abandonado la civilización para internarse en lo más profundo del bosque… ¡Bruja! tenía que ser una bruja, de lo contrario como es que sobrevivía en un bosque tan peligroso, ella sola…pero no, no estaba sola, ese hombre, ese extraño que aparecía en cada luna llena, tenía que ser un demonio, o el diablo mismo, ella se había convertido en consorte de lucifer.

Pero ese no era su único problema.

El clan de Denis se oponía a la unión, para ellos era una aberración, no aceptaban que uno de su especie se uniera a un ser tan vulgar como un humano. Denis no tardó en ser expulsado, pese a ello no renuncio al amor por su mujer.

Pasaron unos cuantos años y la familia había crecido, dos pequeños, con aspecto humano, nacieron para iluminar su vida. El mayor era la viva imagen de su padre, pero sus ojos y cabello eran idénticos a los de su madre, por su parte el menor era más parecido a esta, salvo que sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo negro, igual que el hombre.

Se habían apartado de todos, a las afueras del bosque, en las faldas de una montaña. Eran felices, Dennis se ocupaba que nada malo les pasara o careciesen de comida y ropa, el lobo era hábil cazando y hurtando en caravanas. Los niños eran felices, tenían todo un monte pare ellos solos.

Salían a cazar con papá, ya que entendían perfectamente el lenguaje de los animales, recolectaban frutos con mamá y jugaban. Fue en uno de sus juegos cuando la balanza comenzó a descender.

Se habían entretenido demasiado y la noche estaba por caer, al regresar se alejaron un poco, perdiéndose en las entrañas del bosque. Caminaban despacio, temerosos, el mayor solo contaba con 9 años y su hermanito con 5, al avanzar lograron distinguir las voces de unas personas; inocentes, como eran, se acercaron a aquel lugar, sin saber que en ocasiones los humanos pueden ser verdaderos monstros.

Un horrible espectáculo fue lo que encontraron, tres hombres se encontraban reunidos en una fogata…violando a una pequeña niña, los chiquillos se congelaron al ver semejante escena, intentaron correr pero esos sujetos no tardaron en atraparles. Los hombres se mofaban y reían, felicitándose por la suerte que tenían, ahora no solo tendrían una presa que compartir.

El menor comenzó a llorar cuando uno de esos hombres procedió a arrancar su ropa, el chiquillo patalea y clamaba por sus padres, pero nadie respondía. Su hermano intentaba ayudar, golpeaba al hombre e intentaba zafarse, por desgracia este era más fuerte y grande.

En el cielo la noche había caído y la luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

La rabia e impotencia inundo su cuerpo al oír el grito desgarrador de su hermanito, logro ver como las lágrimas recorrían su regordete mejilla mientras gritaba a su madre. Una ira incontenible se apodero de él, algo en su interior comenzó a brotar, su pulso aumento y la sangre en su cuerpo empezó a hervir.

El hombre chillo de dolor cuando su mano fue mordida, pero eso no fue todo. Los colmillos del chiquillo habían crecido, formando enormes dientes caninos, todos afilados y puntiagudos. La delicada y pequeño mano se clavó en su brazo, las uñas crecían convirtiéndose en garras que no tardaron en desgarrar su piel.

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a cambiar, su ropa se desgarro y la espalda creció de manera brusca, achicándose en la cadera, formando músculos que anteriormente no se encontraban ahí, su piel comenzó a llenarse de un vello dorado, la boca se afilo hasta formar una trompa, las orejas se alargaron creando un perfecto triangulo, sus pies y manos se deformaron con rapidez para adquirir un aspecto canino.

La luna finalmente había hecho su trabajo y la sangre del padre salió de su encierro, en cuestión de segundos el chiquillo se había transformado en un licántropo.

¡AHUUUUUUUUUUU!

El profundo aullido aterro a los presentes.

Furioso, el lobo destrozo la mano, que anteriormente sujetaba su cuello, de un mordisco. El rufián grito horrorizado al ver la sangre brotar a borbotones, ahora el chico, que anteriormente no rebasaba su abdomen, le superaba en tamaño sacándole unas tres cabezas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la garra se clavó en su estómago, fue elevado un par de metros, la carné y hueso crujieron y el segundo brazo fue amputado. El enfurecido licántropo enterró sus garras en el estomagó del sujeto y lo partió a la mitad, las vísceras cayeron manchando sus patas con un rojo carmín.

¡Aghhh!

Aquel que estaba sobre su hermano intento huir, el hombre se paró de un brinco y hecho a correr, por desgracia sus piernas se enredaron con sus pantalones, que colgaban sobre las rodillas, y término en el suelo, raspando su barriga y pene. El dolor inundo su ser cuando un peso extra cayó sobre su espalda, rompiendo algunas vertebras, sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, las garras quebraron su espina y le abrieron en canal, para después extraer todo tipo de órganos y esparcirlos por el lugar.

El ultimo se separó de la niña, acomodo su ropa y se hizo con un hacha, mirando con terror a la bestia que se acercaba, ahogo un grito cuando este al pasar cerca de la niña decapito su cabeza sin ningún tipo de consideración. La razón había desaparecido en la cabeza del chico, solo quedaba un enorme deseo de sangre, instinto y nada más.

Caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, como cualquier humano, pero era tan alto como un gigante, sus ojos eran fríos y la sangre escurriendo de su boca le daban un aspecto atemorizante, sujeto el arma cuando esta fue dirigida a su ser, doblo la mano del sujeto y la partió en dos, dejando el hueso expuesto, sus garras no tardaron en rasgar la cara del hombre, desprendiendo la mitad del cráneo de un solo tajo. El cuerpo cayo inerte y él lanzo un poderoso aullido.

El llanto de su hermano le regreso a la realidad, el pequeño se encontraba tirado en el pasto, abrazándose a sí mismo y llorando descontrolado. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron el brillo de humanidad regreso. Se acercó despacio, mientras un fuerte dolor inundaba su pecho, miro la sangre que escurría en las piernas del pequeño y se sintió mal.

El bebe se espantó cuando…su hermano ,comenzó a lamer entre sus glúteos , intentando curar la herida, no sabía lo que había pasado, no sabía por qué su hermano se había transformado en esa cosa y no en un lobo grande como papá...pero tampoco le importo, se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de ese ser, sin dejar de llorar.

Los gritos que se escucharon lograron indicar a Dennis donde estaban, el, ahora, hombre llego corriendo al lugar, se espantó al ver semejante masacre, restos esparcidos de humanos adornando el césped, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar al más pequeño de sus hijos abrazado a una extraña creatura. Era una especie de mezcla, mitad lobo, mitad hombre.

Cuando esos ojos, tan azules como el cielo, se clavaron en su persona, supo de inmediato que era el mayor de sus hijos. Corrió donde los pequeños y les abrazo, aquel ser, pese a su aterradora figura, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano y…lloraba.

Por desgracia no solo fue Dennis quien les encontró, los ruidos habían atraído la atención de otro par de huargos. Los lobos reconocieron el aroma de su antiguo miembro en esos pequeños y por unos segundos dudaron si ayudar o no, estaban por arrojarse a salvarles cuando todo el espectáculo ocurrió, espectáculo que ellos contemplaron ocultos tras unos arbustos. Jamás habían visto semejante acto de carnicería, ni creatura parecida.

Un licántropo, un hombre lobo, el resultado de esa extraña mezcla de ese raro hechizo. Por el día el pequeño era normal, pero en las noches de luna llena, se convertía en un ser con gran fuerza, superior a la de su padre, y también…con un apetito de sangre tremendo. En muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de atacar a su hermano y madre, pero siempre lograba controlarse justo a tiempo, para evitar accidentes Dennis y Lissette decidieron encerrarlo durante las lunas llenas, el chico acepto de buena fe ya que no deseaba herir a su familia, pero su padre siempre se quedaba a su lado, intentando hacerle entrar en razón, le llevaba alimento y permitía que su sed de sangre se desahogara con las presas, poco a poco comenzaba a controlarse.

Pero la mala fortuna volvió a jugar contra ellos.

Después de dos días de búsqueda, los aldeanos habían encontrado los restos de la pequeña, presunta hija del alcalde de la ciudad, la brutalidad del crimen no tardó en ser atribuida a un demonio, los animales salvajes abrían comido su carne y no solo matarles, empezó la búsqueda de un culpable y el nombre de la antigua prostituta no tardó en aparecer. Comenzaron a rastrearla hasta dar con su paradero meses después.

Esa noche no había luna llena, la noche en que se decidió quemar a la bruja y su endemoniada prole. Dennis había salido a cazar, seguro de que su familia estaría bien. De regreso se percató de la presencia de los humanos en su territorio, estos estaban armados con herramientas de trabajo y antorchas, se podía oler su deseo de sangre y odio, corrió a defender a su familia pero, a medio camino fue interceptado por dos huargos. El clan estaba consciente de lo que los humanos harían, y decidieron que era lo mejor, esa aberración tenía que morir antes de que se convirtiera en un problema mayor.

Los lobos le entretuvieron, no querían matar a su antiguo compañero, pero lo harían de ser necesario. El grito de su esposa surco los vientos, llegando hasta el como una oración.

Lissette luchaba desesperada, defendiéndose con un palo de aquellos invasores, había conseguido sacar a sus hijos y logro darles tiempo para que estos corrieran al bosque. El mayor arrastraba a su hermanito por la tierra, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, su madre les había sacado de la cama y les ordeno ir en busca de su padre. Su sangre se congelo cuando escucharon el grito desgarrador de su madre, al girarse, a donde se encontraba su hogar, logro ver una enorme columna de humo que se alzaba en el horizonte. Maldijo su suerte, si tan solo la luna llena estuviese en lo alto…él la habría protegido. Su hermano lloraba desesperado y se abrazaba con fuerza a su brazo, tenían que seguir, esos humanos les estaban siguiendo y si los alcanzaban, los matarían.

Llegaron hasta un acantilado por donde un rio corría a sus pies, donde papá solía cazar, comenzaron a gritarle pero Dennis no apareció. Cuando estaban por adentrarse más escucharon unos ruidos, tres huargos aparecieron frente a ellos. El líder era un enorme lobo de pelaje blanco, con ojos plateados, tan brillantes como la luna, por un momento sintieron alivio ya que pensaron les ayudarían, después de todo eran similares, por desgracia su corazón se congelo al escuchar la sentencia… estaban ahí para matarles.

Cuando uno de los lobos se arrojó contra ellos, su padre apareció de entre los matorrales, Dennis logro agarrar a su enemigo en el aire y clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de este, el huargo se encontraba mal herido, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a sus cachorros. Se inició una disputa, el lobo blanco hablaba sobre la desgracia y deshonra que había traído al clan, sobre lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el chico, tanto para humanos como huargos, pero Dennis se opuso, asegurando que su hijo no sería nunca un peligro, que estaba aprendiendo a controlarse, por desgracia sus argumentos no fueron escuchados.

El lobo blanco le ataco, la pelea era intensa, los dos oponentes eran fuertes, pero Dennis estaba en desventaja ya que también se ocupaba de cuidar que a los cachorros no les hirieran los otros dos, fue al defenderles que uno de los huargo, un pardo, sujeto su pata y se la desgarro, el pobre Dennis termino en el piso y el líder no desaprovechó la oportunidad, brinco a su cuello y lo rasgo.

Los niños gritaron aterrados, el mayor intento ayudar a su padre, pero el lobo blanco golpeo su pecho causándole una herida profunda, el impacto fue tal que el chiquillo termino cayendo por el barranco, directo al rio, mientras caía logro ver como los tres lobos se arrojaban contra su pequeño hermanito…después de eso todo fue obscuridad.

Pero el chico no murió, era muy fuerte, logro sobrevivir a la caída y su herida sano. Se alejó de ese lugar donde había perdido todo y fue a vivir a París, ahí creció como un humano normal, pero seguía encerrándose en las noches de luna llena para no lastimar a nadie, pasaron los años y un día desapareció.

***…***…***…

Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar detrás de ese panel una gran cantidad de cables metálicos, todos ellos conectados al panel que sostenía las aspas. Lograron retirar una tapa y se encontraron con un pequeño túnel por el cual corrían los cables.

 **-para que será esto.**

El moreno tomo una antorcha y ordeno a Hiccup seguirlo, gamas había visto maquinaria semejante. El pecoso obedeció, guardo sus cosas y camino tras él. Deseoso por saber más.

- **Nick**

 **-mmph.**

 **-co… ¿Cómo es que te transformaste en licántropo?**

La curiosidad le estaba matando, si bien ya conocía a fondo la historia de Denis aun no entendía donde encajaba este culto.

 **-bueno, veras, yo sufría de una enfermedad muy fuerte, polio, mis piernas eran débiles y cada día me costaba más trabajo moverme, un día llego uno de mis hermanos, un monje. El me ofreció ayudarme si a cambio yo les devolvía el favor reparando algunas cosas. Vivía en un pueblo pequeño y era un inventor, oh bueno, un intento de inventos, tan solo tenía 18 años, aunque me veo más joven lo sé, acepte sin dudar ya que…le temía a la muerte. Me trajo hasta esta catedral y me llevo ante el consejo, estos deliberaron si transformarme o no, Pasados unos días aceptaron, me transformaron en lo que soy.**

 **-pe… ¿pero cómo lo hicieron?**

 **-pues, recuerdas la historia que te conté.**

 **-mju, la vida de Denis y sus hijos.**

 **-pues sucede que su hijo tenía un talento más, al parecer su mordida era más fuerte que la de un huargo común y era capaza de transformar en licántropos a los que la sufrían. Tuve que recibir una fuerte mordida en la clavícula, después la sangre de él comenzó a hacer efecto y me recupere.**

 **-e…espera. Entonces ¡fue el hijo de Denis quien te transformo!**

 **-¡No, claro que no! Él murió hace mucho tiempo, fue uno de sus descendientes, pero la verdad, no podría decir quien ya que me llevaron vendado ante él, solo sé que fue gracias a ellos que me salve. Por eso es que estoy aquí, para devolver el favor…aunque también me gusta ser un licántropo.**

Hiccup no lo podía creer, jamás imagino que algo así existiera, aunque tampoco se imaginó que terminaría unido a un huargo y paso.

- **entonces, todo esto ¿es obra de los descendientes de Dennis?**

 **-así es**

 **-pe...pero ¿Qué buscan con ello?**

 **-pues…la verdad no lo sé, solo sé que estamos tras un gran descubrimiento y…nada más.**

El moreno regreso a su labor mientras Hiccup intentaba procesar la información.

 **-cu… ¿cuál era el clan al que pertenecía Dennis?**

Nick le miro confundido, pero no tardó en responder, le agradaba la curiosidad del chico.

- **el clan de la luna de Otoño.**

 **-La luna de Otoño.**

Una ola de alivio le embargo, al menos no se trataba de su clan…bueno, ex clan. Aunque desde un principio él sabía que ellos nunca harían algo así.

- **sabes, he estado pensando, tu eres muy listo y hábil, tal vez podría apelar frente al consejo por ti, para que te transformen en un licántropo, qué opinas, seria genial verdad.**

Sonrió nervioso sin atreverse a hablar, eso era una mala idea, una pésima idea, él jamás se transformaría en una de esas…bestias.

 **-entonces, esos sujetos, el consejo ¿son los descendientes de Dennis?**

 **-mju, eso es lo que se dice, la verdad es que nunca les he visto, solo uno de nosotros tiene acceso a ellos, Jedan, es el único que les conoce cara a cara.**

 **-¿Jedan?**

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a ese rubio, no le agradaba.

 **-sí, aunque no lo parezca es uno de los licántropos más viejos en la orden, y también uno de los más fuertes, cuando yo llegue él ya estaba aquí. Antes de que vinieses él se la pasaba ayudándome, me enseño muchas cosas nuevas y sorprendentes, fue el quien me enseño varias de las funciones de estas máquinas, es increíble.**

Nick hablaba con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Hiccup solo le ve sin saber que pensar, sabía que ese sujeto era listo y fuerte, por algo hasta Viggo le temía, pero no imagino que fuese alguien tan respetable.

Al final se encontraron con otro panel de metal, donde estaban conectados los enormes cables. Revisaron el lugar buscando una salida pero nada, los cables estaban soldados al enorme panel.

 **-¿oyes eso?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-suena como…agua.**

Hiccup pego su oído a una de las paredes, esta se encontraba fría y humeda, el chiquillo camino junto a esta, parece que estaban cerca de un rio. al final, oculta en una esquina, encontró los restos de una escalera.

 **-Nick, mira esto.**

 **-Valla ¿a dónde nos llevara?**

El moreno cargo a Hiccup en su espalda y brinco a los restos de la escalera, por suerte los pocos peldaños aguantaron u peso, por lo que lograron llegar hasta arriba, encontrándose con una trampilla.

Nick la abrió despacio, listo para cualquier ataque. Una ola de polvo golpeo su nariz, aparto la madera y se encontraron con una gran habitación, una especie de laboratorio abandonado. Cubrieron su nariz con un paño húmedo y prendieron una antorcha.

 **-¿Dónde estamos?**

Nick comenzó a curiosear e Hiccup le siguió. Pasados algunos segundos el pecoso lanzo un quejido de sorpresa y horror. Sentada en una silla se encontraban los restos de…una persona.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Era una habitación grande y sucia, había resto de equipo y…una persona. El moreno retiro los restos con suma delicadeza y los coloco en una manta vieja.

El lugar estaba repleto de palancas y poleas, pero nada más. Los chicos las accionaban pero no sucedía nada.

- **parece que también están averiadas.**

Nick se puso a examinarlas mientras Hiccup recorría el lugar.

 **-hey, Nick…ahí hay una puerta.**

 **-mmm…a ver.**

La puerta se encontraba bloqueada por algunos barriles, los apartaron y descubrieron que las bisagras estaban oxidadas por lo que no les quedó más remedio que despedazarla. Se encontraron nuevamente con un túnel, solo que este subía al exterior. Prendieron otra antorcha y avanzaron, caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar a una empalizada.

 **-¡guau!…pero que es todo esto.**

Dieron a una especie de acantilado, había una serie de construcciones, todas ellas en ruinas, y unos cuantos metros más adelante, un enorme agujero, donde se podían apreciar los restos de un molino que era acompañado por un gigantesco motor de vapor; los chicos contemplaron la maquina embelesados, había una serie de palancas, cigüeñales y un enorme rotor del que se desprendían una serie de cables, cables que se perdían en las entrañas de la tierra.

 **-esos deben ser los cables que seguimos.**

 **-mju, pero ¿para qué sirven?**

 **-aun no lo sé.**

Continuaron inspeccionando las ruinas.

 **-¿Qué es este lugar?**

 **-no, no lo sé, parece un taller.**

En algunos cuartos encontraron herramientas, algunas muy extrañas, y restos de esos enormes cables, en otros había provisiones, pero estas se habían echado a perder.

- **según se, este lugar antes era la morada de una secta muy poderosa, no recuerdo cómo se llamaban, pero dicen que sus integrantes eran muy sabios y listos, conocían todo tipo de ciencia…y magia, algunos aseguran que eran capaces de abrir puertas al infierno.**

 **-q…que…el…infierno…**

 **-Sí. O eso es lo que se dice.**

 **-Entonces, ¿este lugar no ha pertenecido siempre a la hermandad?**

 **-mmm, no, la verdad es que nuestra secta llego hace apenas unos cien años a este país, buscando exactamente los secretos que oculta esta fortaleza**.

Nuevamente se había enterado de algo interesante, entonces, si ellos no habían construido esta fortaleza ¿Quién fue? y ¿con que propósito?

 **-¿escuchas eso?**

El sonido del agua volvió a golpear sus oídos, Hiccup comenzó a caminar por los restos del lugar, cruzando una serie de empalizadas, el ruido se incrementaba cada vez más, continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla de un enorme rio.

 **-valla, jamás imagine que existiera un rio tan grande por aquí.**

Se sorprendieron mucho al contemplar el lugar. Era un rio muy extraño, su agua era violeta y desprendía una gran cantidad de vapor, como si estuviese hirviendo, también ese aroma tan desagradable, como el de esas rocas moradas.

Hiccup retrocedió asqueado y comenzó a vomitar, esto apestaba peor que un pantano.

Todo alrededor parecía estar muerto, la tierra estaba seca y el, escaso, pasto quemado. No se veía u escuchaba ningún animal en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

 **-¿Dónde estaremos?**

 **-creo que voy a vomitar**.

El moreno le ignoro y continuo inspeccionando, al final, del otro lado del rio, se podía apreciar una especie presa.

- **mira, ahí ay algo.**

Tomo a su sirviente de la mano y corrió hasta los restos de un puente, avanzaron despacio, suplicando no caer en esa agua tan extraña, por suerte los dos eran muy livianos.

Era un gran muro de rocas, el cual estaba levantado sobre las aguas, sujetado por dos enormes pilares, a sus costados una serie de cables gigantescos, algunos trozados, debido al clima.

 **-¿qué crees que sea?**

 **-no lo sé.**

Se quedaron contemplándole por unos minutos hasta que el pecoso dio su observación.

 **-parece una presa de castores, pero más grande…y con rocas, aunque no sé para qué.**

 **-mm, si estuviese cerrada el agua correría por ahí.**

Nick señalo una desviación, la cual no parecía ser natural. Se encaminaron a esta y descubrieron que caía por un enorme agujero.

 **-oye, si seguimos nuestros pasos, esto llega hasta el túnel ¿cierto?**

 **-sí, creo que así es, el agua entraría por ese extraño molino y…y después.**

 **-las aspas girarían y, no sé, llenarían el enorme barril que se encuentra al final, donde están conectados todos esos cables.**

 **-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tal vez eso los active!**

Los jóvenes parecían niños con juguete nuevo, lanzando teorías cada dos por tres.

 **-Rápido, tenemos que informarle a Jedan cuanto antes.**

El moreno comenzó a caminar emocionado mientras Hiccup se detenía en seco. Ya había olvidado para quien trabajaba, por un momento se dejó llevar por su enorme curiosidad y dejo de lado lo peligroso que podía ser. Si este artefacto era capaz de abrir na puerta al infierno no quería imaginarse lo que estos locos harían con ella.

No, tenía que detenerlos, no podía dejar que estos sujetos la arreglaran y usaran para su beneficio, tenía que hacer algo o todos sus amigos sufrirían por ello.

Apretó con fuerza su pequeña bolsa, ahí donde guardaba todas sus pertenencias y descubrimientos, no le podría ganar a Nick ni en un millón de años, pero tal vez lo podría convencer para que…

 **-¡Shhh! guarda silencio.**

El moreno cubrió su boca y le obligo a esconderse tras unas rocas. Hiccup se asustó un poco y obedeció, su compañero se mantenía erguido, listo para atacar. Co un poco de miedo se atrevió a asomarse por un costado del monolito, lo que vio le dejo helado.

***…***…***…

Esto era estúpido, no era su problema, la verdad es que se encontraba mejor así, por lo que no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Bajo de un brinco las rocas y suspiro con molestia…. ¡ah! Sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, porque le amaba y no le gustaba verle decaído. Desde que ese humano se había perdido Toothless había entrado en un estado depresivo que comenzaba a preocuparle. Su hermano casi no comía o descansaba, se la vivía rondando el bosque en busca de su esposo, incluso se había arriesgado un par de veces a ir a la aldea, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, la última vez esos malditos humanos casi le atrapan, de no haber sido por ese gordo amigo suyo Toothless ahorita sería una excelente alfombra en alguna cabaña.

Ya llevaba tres días de búsqueda y nada, parece que la tierra se lo había tragado, y tal vez así fuese, ya que ni él ni Wodensfang lograban encontrarle.

Se detuvo un poco y miro el lugar, nunca había estado por ahí, la verdad jamás se había adentrado tanto en el bosque y…. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y un frio recorrió su columna, más abajo se podía apreciar un enorme rio de color purpura. Por unos segundos dudo si bajar o no, al final se decidió a hacerlo, con suerte y el humano se había escondido ahí.

Ese aroma era nauseabundo, podía sentir como su nariz se irritaba con solo olfatearle unos segundos. Todos estaba en ruinas y no había señales de vida, brinco unas rocas y llego hasta el otro lado, había algunas casas, o restos, con suerte y el chiquillo andaría por ahí.

***…***…***…

Hiccup se congelo al ver como las manos de Nick comenzaban a transformarse poco a poco en garras, su boca crecía y los colmillos adornaban sus labios. El chico se espantó al saber que estaba por atacar a ese huargo. No podía permitirlo, si bien ya no eran nada, los huargos le habían recibido muy bien y por un breve tiempo fuero parte de su familia. Miro a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, atacar a Nick sería una locura y tampoco podría gritarle al animal para advertir…a menos que.

 **¡Achu!**

Un fuerte estornudo corto el silencio, el pecoso agacho la cabeza fingiendo una terrible alergia. El ruido basto para ponerlo en alerta, brinco atrás mientras mantenía la mirada fija en esas rocas. Con maestría dio un salto y quedo a un costado, enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su cuñado tumbado en el suelo, cubriendo su nariz, y frente a él una especia de…algo monstruoso.

El Huargo gruño y se arrojó contra la bestia, el licántropo no tardo en aceptar el reto, intento cortar al huargo pero este era muy hábil y rápido, lograba esquivar sus garras mientras lo alejaba de Hiccup.

El castaño no lo podía creer ese era… ¡Furius!

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver como ese ser tomaba un aspecto muy parecido al suyo, solo que más grotesco, esquivo una garra y se deslizo entre los pies de este, al hacerlo sus patas cortaron un poco de carne, se paró con rapidez y corrió donde una empalizada, el licántropo le seguía de cerca, arrojando fuertes golpes. Un corte en su pata lo obligo a doblegarse, fue sujetado por esta y levantado en el aire, Nick le arrojo con fuerza contra una muralla de madera, las tablas volaron y Furius quedo adolorido.

Hiccup llego corriendo, el chico no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿qué hacia Furius ahí? Por un momento se vio tentado en huir de ahí, dejarlos peleando y escapar para regresar con Toothless, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonar al hermano de su esposo con ese licántropo.

Hiccup logro esquivar los restos de una madera y esconderse tras un muro. Sus ojos contemplaban la pelea atónitos, ambo contendientes eran fuertes, el licántropo se movía cada vez con mayor rapidez obligando a Furius a retroceder, llego un momento en el que el pobre huargo se vio acorralado en una esquina. Los ojos del chico se abrieron al ver la plataforma que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, esta estaba repleta de rocas y restos de madera.

El chico salió de su escondite y corrió donde los peleadores, mientras lo hacía saco de su mochila una pequeña oz que Man le había regalado como protección. Se paró frente a ellos, de forma tal que solo Furius le observaba.

El Huargo alcanzo a divisar a su cuñado, este le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando a arriba, de un rápido movimiento se fijó y acepto. El pecoso tomo aire y arrojo la oz directo a la cuerda que sostenían los restos. Furius se arrojó contra su oponente, le dio un cabezazo en el estómago y después lo arrojo contra la pared, invirtiendo posiciones. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y una pila de cascajo cayó sobre el licántropo, dejándole momentáneamente ko.

" _¡rápida, corre!"_

El chico obedeció y se echó a correr directo a la presa. Furius iba detrás de él, el huargo se pegó a su lado y le ordeno trepar a su espalda, brinco con agilidad las rocas y llego al otro lado del rio, se internaron en el bosque, pero pasados unos minutos Hiccup le ordeno parar.

" _¿Qué, que es esa cosa?"_

 **-un licántropo.**

" _¿un qué?"_

 **-un hombre lobo, ah, es complicado, escúchame.**

El chico se sacó la mochila y la colgó en el cuello de su cuñado, mientras le narraba brevemente lo que había descubierto. Furius le escucho atento y sorprendido por lo que oía.

" _eso…eso es imposible."_

 **-pues ya viste que no. No sé exactamente quién es el líder ni lo que están planeando, pero es peligroso, creo que van a hacer algo terrible con esa máquina.**

" _entonces, tenemos que informar a los ancianos, tenemos que atacar ahora y..."_

 **-¡No! Furius ya te diste cuenta, estos sujetos son muy fuertes y, también tienen armas muy peligrosas, si ustedes le atacan los aniquilarían**.

El huargo gruño furioso, no le agradaba la idea pero Hiccup tenía razón.

 **-escucha, me quedare, voy a investigar más sobre sus planes, en cuanto descubra que es lo que traman les diré y podrán actuar**.

" _y como piensas hacerlo, si te tienen vigilado_ "

 **-yo, no sé, tal vez pueda convencer a Nick que me ayude a escapar, él no parece ser como los otros y….**

" _¡No! Debes venir conmigo. Toothless está como loco buscándote, lleva días sin comer y…él te necesita Hiccup."_

La confesión sorprendió al humano, eso, eso era imposible, se supone que él ya no le quería, incluso se lo dijo y le reclamo por su transformación y.

 **-él**

" _regreso a ser un lobo…casi."_

 **-no entiendo**

" _es complicado él…"_

 **¡Ahuuuuu!**

El aullido de Nick les sorprendió, el licántropo se acercaba a ellos.

" _rápido, sube a mi espal…"_

 **-no, tengo que averiguar lo que pasa, lleva esas cosas a los ancianos y cuéntales lo que te dije, con suerte sabrán que está sucediendo aquí, tal vez ellos tengan información de la antigua secta**.

"pero… Toothless"

 **-por favor, si ellos se salen con la suya también… lastimaran a Toothless.**

Las lágrimas de Hiccup le conmovieron, parece que pese a todo lo que ocurría el chico aun quería a su hermano. Por un momento se sintió culpable, lamentaba haber juzgado al chico antes de conocerlo.

" _debes tener mucho cuidado, entendiste…él te necesita-_ aseguro el Huargo viéndole fijo- " _aun…Te ama"_

El corazón del menor dio un vuelco, ocasionando un estremecimiento que recorrió desde su dedo más pequeño del pie hasta su última peca en la cara. Lo amaba, Toothless a un le amaba, pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban separados y por lo que pasaron. Su sonrisa se ensancho y no tardo en responder **-…y yo a él, le amo… Mucho.**

" _regresare en diez días, entonces te llevare a donde perteneces…con nuestra familia"_

Los ojos del joven se abrieron sorprendidos y no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, sonrió débilmente y afirmo.

Las pisadas de Nick se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

 **-atácame** \- ordeno el oji verde

" _¿qué?"_

 **-No creerá que me dejaste ir así como así, atácame**

"pe…pero"

 **-Furius ¡Hazlo!**

Sin saber cómo Hiccup se atrevió a darle un golpe en la trompa, el huargo reacciono por instinto y le asesto un golpe con su pata en el brazo, las garras abrieron ligeramente la piel del chico. Justo en ese momento apareció el licántropo, rugió molesto y se arrojó contra el huargo, pero este escapo hábilmente de sus garras y se internó en el bosque, dejando tras de sí a su… hermano, y esa cosa.

Hiccup estaba sentado en el pasto, conteniendo la sangre que brotaba de su brazo. El chico pego un brinco cuando vio a Nick acercarse, su rostro se parecía al de un perro, solo que más grotesco. Observo, asombrado, como las facciones del moreno se retraían hasta recuperar su forma anterior.

 **-¿estás bien?**

No tardo en ponerse al lado de su pequeño ayudante y revisar la herida. Ya después cazaría a ese huargo

 **-sí.**

 **-¿qué diablos paso?**

 **-yo…me, me asuste allí ver cómo te caían esas cosas encima y Salí corriendo…el, el huargo vino detrás de mí y…me ataco.**

Recito mostrando su bazo, el monje le veía incrédulo, no dudaba del ataque pero… ¿Cómo le hizo para cruzar el rio? por unos segundos estuvo a punto de interrogarle, pero desecho la idea, ya había visto que pese a su apariencia Hiccup no era ningún niño débil, tal vez la adrenalina del momento le ayudo a atravesar las aguas. Cargo al chico y regreso a la presa, tena que informarle a Jedan de sus descubrimiento y…sobre ese huargo.

***…***…***…

La noche había caído pero poco le importo, continuo avanzando buscando hasta debajo de las piedras, su estómago rujía y sus patas estaban exhaustas, un par de veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero logro resistir.

Continuo su exhaustiva búsqueda hasta que el sol apareció en el horizonte y se situó en el centro del cielo; pero pese a la presencia del sol, el día era frio, propio del invierno, ligeras capas de hielo cubrían los caminos y la temperatura descendía cada día más.

Muy a su pesar decidió que era momento de regresar a casa, tenía que comer algo y descansar, de lo contrario moriría y… ¡jamás podría encontrar a su luz!

Por desgracia sus escasas fuerzas no le permitieron regresar hasta el atardecer, subió las rocas que lleva baban a su morada, casi arrastrando las patas, escucho el ajetreo que había dentro de su cueva. Últimamente Meatlug y los chicos se la Vivian ahí, cuidando de los animales que Hiccup adopto, la verdad se los agradecía, estaba seguro de que el menor le regañaría si algo malo les pasaba. Las risas y gritos emocionados de los pequeños captaron su atención. Cuando entro se encontró con que su hermano mayor estaba ahí, bufo molesto por eso, si le volvía a mencionar que olvidase al castaño en esta ocasión si le golpearía.

" _Tío Toothless"_

Los pequeños corrieron a su encuentro, restregándose amorosos en sus patas, la verdad es que no tenía ni fuerza para correrlos, por lo que les dejo pasar. Estaba por dirigirse a su cama, sin deseos de hablar con nadie, cuando las palabras de su hermano le congelaron.

" _lo encontré Toothless, encontré a Hiccup"_

Los ojos toxicas se abrieron cual ventanas, mirando fijamente al huargo frente a él.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Hola chicos como están…si lo se… ¡Perdón, Perdón, Perdón! T-T.**

 **No era mi intención tardar tanto con las actualizaciones pero, surgieron unos inconvenientes y… de verdad lo siento. Espero que estos tres capítulos compensen mi falta de compromiso.**

 **La verdad no les mentiré, tengo mucho trabajo en la escuela y…estas fechas no son muy apreciadas por mí, me bajan el ánimo, por lo que tal vez tarde un poquito más en traer los siguientes, pero les juro que no pienso abandonar la historia, es solo que, mi tiempo se recortó.**

 **Me disculpo de nuevo y espero que los capítulos fuesen de su agrado, cuídense mucho y nos leemos después.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Le busco toda la noche y día, y al siguiente y el siguiente, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota y dejarlo partir ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle a Hiccup cosas tan crueles y horribles? todas ellas mentiras.

Sí, se enojó en principio por lo que le paso y…y…ah, no, no se enojó, más bien se aterro, se asustó mucho por el cambio tan radical que sufrió por lo que no tardo en buscar a un culpable y desquitarse con él, por desgracia ese fue su Hiccup.

No negaría que por unos segundos si deseo arrojar el collar, liberarse y regresar a su forma original, a su tranquila y amada vida, corriendo en sus cuatro patas, sintiendo el aire en su trompa y meciendo sus largo pelaje, respirando el aroma de las plantas con su húmeda y negra nariz; Así es como debía ser, como la Naturaleza lo había dictado, él como huargo y Hiccup como…humano…

A su mente llego la imagen de su tierno esposo, tan pequeño y frágil, con su piel tan blanca como la leche, sus pies y manos pequeños y desprovistos de garras, lo mismo ocurría con sus colmillos, estos eran chicos y sin mucho filo, pero tenía unos ojos preciosos que le recordaban al verde de la primavera. Tal vez Hiccup no era un hermoso Huargo como él (modesto ¬¬), pero era todo lo que deseaba en una pareja. Hiccup era tierno y amable, listo, que se preocupaba por los demás y siempre intentaba apoyarlo y complacerlo…como ahora.

El chico había renunciado a todo lo que conocía y amaba, tal vez en principio no bajo su voluntad pero… ¡Eso había cambiado! lo sabía, Hiccup de verdad amaba estar con él, vivir en el bosque, dormir en paja o a la luz de las estrellas, nadar en el río, arrastrarse en el lodo y jugar en el pasto, como cualquier Huargo, con el tiempo ambos habían formado un hogar, un hogar donde los dos se sentían cómodos, felices y protegidos, un hogar que él estaba por destruir.

Bajo corriendo la colina, maldiciéndose por lo que estuvo por hacer. Si bien, no le agradaba la idea, lo haría, aceptaría ese cambio por Hiccup, como él lo había hecho por él. No tenía nada que temer, no estaría solo, Hiccup estaría con él y eso es lo único que importa.

Por desgracia al llegar al lugar donde se habían separado no le encontró, le grito y busco pero no había rastros de él, solamente la obscuridad y tenues huellas que se disolvían con el viento, acompañadas con un sentimiento de temor y angustia, Hiccup estaba asustado, algo le aterraba y temía por su vida, Toothless lo sabía gracias al vínculo que compartían, esto lo hizo sentir miserable, él tenía que estar a su lado, protegiéndole… ¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo?

Grump le encontró dos días después, nuestro huargo bonachón les había esperado en su cueva pero al ver que no regresaban salió a buscarles. En principio se alegró al ver a Toothless como humano, eso quería decir que no se deshizo del collar y continuaba con Hiccup, pero su alegría se esfumo cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, está de más decir que se enfadó con su amigo y lo reprendió por lo ocurrido, mientras le ayudaba a buscar.

El tiempo pasó volando y la siguiente luna llena se hizo presente, trayendo consigo una gran sorpresa.

Toda esa semana Toothless se había sentido mal, física y emocionalmente, nuevamente el calor y la irritación inundaban su cuerpo. Había regresado a su casa a comer un poco y dormir, por orden de Meatlug. Ver como los rayos de la luna inundaban su cueva le lleno de nostalgia y tristeza, hace un mes contemplaba ese espectáculo al lado de su amado esposo pero ahora…estaba solo.

Aguantando el llanto regreso de nuevo adentro, sin mucho ánimo alimento a sus mascotas, no quería que Hiccup se enfadara con él si estas morían por inanición. Maldito Calor, era en momentos como ese en los que agradecía no tener tanto pelo, se tumbó en la cama, listo para descansar, mañana se levantaría temprano a buscar.

Estaba tan cansado que en cuanto cerró los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido, sin percatarse de los cambios que su cuerpo sufriría…igual que la vez anterior.

Su piel poco a poco se oscureció, el vello empezó a cubrirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ligeros gruñidos escapaban de sus labios, comenzó a retorcerse poco apoco, de una patada se deshizo de la manta que lo cubría, dio un giro cual cachorro y retrajo sus brazos y piernas, los tríceps se contrajeron y expandieron, sus dedos hicieron algo similar, fundiéndose hasta formar tres, adornados con filosas garras y una lindas almohadillas, poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando un aspecto canino, la columna se alargó, su pecho se expandió, su cadera se hizo más compacta, los huesos de la columna se alargaron hasta formar una cola, que no tardo en llenarse de vellos. Todo esto sucedió en menos de un minuto, por lo cual Toothless no se percató, enorme fue su sorpresa al día siguiente.

 _¨mira nada más…que interesante¨_

 _¨la verdad no me lo esperaba, jamás imagine que cambiarias de nuevo…sí que es una sorpresa¨_

Grump y los demás le veían con curiosidad, en cuanto se dio cuenta del cambio fue donde los ancianos acompañado por su amigo, por desgracia sus hermanos estaban ahí.

 _¿porque regrese a mi forma original?…si no destruí el collar¨_

 _¨pues…ni idea¨_

 _¨no lo sé, se supone que tenías que quedarte como hombre hasta el día de su muerte pero…¨_

"…"

 _¨entonces…es posible que él haya muerto¨_

 _¨ ¡Claro que No! ¡Hiccup está vivo! puedo sentirlo, no digas eso¨_

 _¨ya, cálmate, solo era una sugerencia¨_

Los dos hermanos se veían enojados, a Toothless no le había caído en gracia el comentario de su hermano, en especial porque la unión con Hiccup cada día se volvía más débil y eso le aterraba. Por su parte, Furious, se encontraba feliz al ver que su hermano había regresado a la normalidad y ese humano ya no le acompañaba.

¨ _bueno, bueno, no hay que discutir, mejor dejemos que los viejos nos expliquen¨_

Wodensfang se colocó entre los dos, no era un buen momento para discutir.

 _¨en…jefes… ¿Cómo eran las antiguas uniones? ¿Alguno de los huargos que se unió a un humano también se transformaban, como Toothless?¨_

 _¨pues la verdad… ¡No lo sabemos!¨_

 _¨ ¡¿Queee?!¨_

" _¿Cómo es que no lo saben?"_

" _bueno Furious lo que sucede es que nunca había existido algún Huargo que aceptara la unión, no desde Dennis"_

" _Es cierto, todos los prospectos siempre terminaban renunciando después de la primera transformación, botando al supuesto amor que decían tenerle a su pareja"_

" _entonces, jamás nadie acepto la unión"_

" _no, nunca"_

" _es la primera vez que vemos algo así"_

" _y…esto que quiere decir ¿Por qué Toothless regreso a la normalidad si no termino con Hiccup?"_

" _pues…"_

" _podría ser parte del hechizo"_

" _que quieres decir vieja"_

" _¡vieja! ¡Vieja tu abuela! yo solo tengo 880 años, escuincle irrespetuoso"_

"… _o.O…pero si tú eres mi abuela ¬¬u… ¡ah!...está bien, perdón ABUELITA, me explicas mejor"_

" _así si, verán, el hechizo de Siam era para que Dennis estuviese con su amada, pero es obvio que no podría cambiar su naturaleza por completo"_

" _mju, eso es imposible…puede ser que el hechizo solo fuera temporal…como una especie de prueba, para saber si se amaban de verdad o no"_

" _es lo más probable, después de todo a los mago les gusta estar seguros de lo que hacen"_

" _entonces…eso quiere decir que ahora que Toothless paso la prueba…se quedara como Huargo para siempre"_

" _puede ser…o puede ser que cambie cada luna llena, ya saben un mes humano otro lobo, la verdad no lo sabemos"_

" _tendremos que esperar la siguiente luna para averiguarlo"_

" _¡Demonios!"_

Sin saber si se sentía feliz o triste, el lobo abandono la cueva, seguido por sus hermanos y amigo.

" _¿Qué harás ahora?"_

" _es obvio, buscar a Hiccup…Grump, vámonos"_

"… _voy"_

"… _espera, te ayudo"_

Wodensfang giro a ver a Furious, pero este solo chasqueo la lengua y regreso a la cueva.

Aun no entendía porque Toothless se empecinaba en buscarlo, era un idiota, estaba mejor así, solo. Decidió hacerse a un lado y dejar al trio de inútiles con su tonta búsqueda, sin embargo sus intenciones de mantenerse al margen se verían frustradas después de tener una charla con Meatlug.

El invierno ya estaba cerca, el frio se sentía cada vez más fuerte, en especial en las noches, algunos animales comenzaban a invernar, por lo que la caza comenzaba a escasear. Ese día había ido a un área más…amable, por decirlo de una forma, donde habitaban animales pequeños; ya tenía en la mira a un faisán, el ave se veía gorda y jugosa, estaba por saltar sobre el cuándo unos ruidos la asustaron, tres pequeños venían "cazando" a una liebre.

Los cachorros se empujaban entre ellos, gritando como posesos, por lo que sus esfuerzos eran nulos y la liebre huía con facilidad. Furious logro ver como se les escurrió entre las patas, ocultándose en su madriguera.

" _déjenme, yo lo saco"_

" _quítate, yo lo hago"_

" _háganse a un lado"_

 _A esos cachorros les faltaba disciplina._

" _¡lo tengo, lo tengo!... ¡ahu!...me mordió"_

Mucha disciplina.

" _niños ¿Dónde están?"_

" _¡Mamá ven! Encontramos una liebre"_

Meatlug se acercaba a ellos, arrastrando una tabla llena de… ¿semillas?

La loba y los pequeños se habían hecho a la tares de cuidar las mascotas de Hiccup, después de todo también se comían los huevos. La hembra no tardo en percatarse de la presencia de Furious, por lo que el lobo salió de su escondite. Los cachorros se escondieron tras su madre, que le miraba fijamente.

" _Buen día Furious"_

"…"

" _es raro verlo por aquí"_

Con agilidad trepo a la madriguera, de una patada deshizo el techo obligando al roedor a salir; en cuanto las patas tocaron el suelo Furious le cayó encima, mordiéndole el cuello, sin animo le arrojo la liebre a los pies de la hembra.

" _deberían enseñar a esos cachorros a ser más silenciosos…su escándalo ahuyentó a mi presa"_

" _lo siento mucho, su padre no se encuentra en estos momentos para aconsejarles…pero eso ya lo sabe"_

Gruño por lo bajo y se giró a verla.

" _mph…siguen buscando eh"_

" _así es, todos los días salen los tres muy temprano y no regresan hasta entrada la noche"_

"… _idiotas, porque no entienden que el chico no volverá, lo más probable es que ya esté muerto"_

" _¡No lo está! de ser así Toothless ya se habría percatado de ello, lo habría sentido"_

" _entonces, solo regreso con los suyos, al fin se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo y volvió a donde pertenece"_

" _tampoco está en la aldea"_

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

" _Hace días Toothless creyó que era posible que Hiccup se encontrara con alguno de los suyos y este lo llevara de regreso…por lo que fue a buscarlo"_

" _¡ ¿Qué?!"_

" _Casi lo matan, había tres de esos sujetos extraños ahí, fue todo un caos, los humanos le persiguieron con sus armas y esos tres sujetos…le lastimaron un par de costillas y una pata"_

 _F_ urious no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

" _por suerte mi gordo decidió seguirlo y le ayudo a escapar, pero mi pobre Grump también salió herido ¡Esos salvajes le quemaron la punta de su colita y…"_

El huargo escuchaba lo que había sufrido su hermano…todo por culpa de ese humano, una parte de él se llenó de ira, aunque no lo aparentara quería muchísimo a Toothless y Wodensfang, por lo que odiaba a todos aquellos que los lastimara…y a su parecer Hiccup lo estaba haciendo.

" _porque no lo olvida, porque no lo deja ir…terminara muerto si sigue con la idea de recuperar a ese humano"_

Meatlug le observaba fijamente, la hembra despidió a sus cachorros para hablar con el huargo, no quería que si se enfadaba, como suponía pasaría, lastimara a sus pequeños.

" _Dime algo Furious ¿Por qué odias a Hiccup?"_

" _es broma… ¡Es un humano!"_

"… _¿y?"_

" _¡¿cómo qué Y?! Los humanos son seres terribles, egoístas y crueles, no les importa lastimar a los demás solo par placer…no les importa herirnos"_

En la cabeza del Huargo desfilaban imágenes muy desagradables, recuerdos dolorosos de una tétrica noche donde perdió a la mitad de su familia, aun no entendía como es que su hermano podía estar cerca de uno. Por su parte Meatlug le miraba con empatía, ella había pasado por algo similar, como muchos en el clan.

" _entonces, crees que debería de destruir su corazón y olvidarlo"_

" _es lo mejor…incluso para ti, el deber de tu esposo es estar cuidando de su familia, no buscando a un chiquillo ajeno a esta"_

Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que diría, no quería hacer enfadar al huargo, pero sí que entrara en razón. Se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

" _Te equivocas… Hiccup no es así. Sí, es un humano, pero él no es cruel… Hiccup es alguien amable y noble, lo sabrías si hubieses hablado con él alguna vez en lugar de despreciarlo"_

" _por favor, es un humano…es igual que todos"_

" _No es cierto, él no es como los demás, Hiccup es generoso, amigable y muy leal…tanto como uno de nosotros…le gusta sentir el pasto en sus patas como a nosotros, adora la naturaleza y la respeta, jamás le vi matar por placer, incluso no le gusta mucho que Toothless caza a otros animales y prefiere comer semillas a carne…en eso es más respetuoso que nosotros, adora jugar con mis cachorros y les quiere como si fuesen propios, cuando enfermamos nos cura con su extraña medicina, nos comparte de su comida…y nos enseña cosas nuevas, incluso nos ayudó a mejorar nuestra guarida, se preocupa por nosotros como cualquiera del clan…o más"_

Una regla fundamental del clan era la ayuda mutua entre los miembros, aunque pocos la obedecían y respetaban, la verdad algunos lobos quedaban restringidos, los más débiles, viejos, torpes, o en el caso de Grump, gordos, la verdad la familia del lobo bonachón era excluida por varios, y en ocasiones les habían atacado, pero eso cambio con la llegada del pecoso, finalmente se habían hecho de amigos y…

" _pero sabes porque debías de darle una oportunidad Furious… "¡Porque Hiccup hacia feliz a Toothless!"_

" _¿Feliz? ¡Por favor, esas son patrañas! de verdad lo hacía feliz, tan solo míralo, parece un cachorro apaleado, no come, no duerme bien y…tu misma lo dijiste, casi lo matan por su culpa ¡Lo único que ese humano trajo a su vida fueron problemas!"_

" _¡No es verdad, y tú lo sabes, todos en el clan lo saben! Toothless no era el más popular entre nosotros, la verdad le odiaban más que a mi Grump…siempre solo, alejado de todos, incluidos sus hermanos…no Furious, él no era feliz…pero la llegada de Hiccup le cambio, le hizo más sociable, lo volví más amable, no mucho, pero algo, ahora pasa tiempo con los demás, va de caza con mi gordo y Wodensfang, aprendió a tolerar los cachorros, casi, incluso llego a pedir ayuda, cuando antes prefería hacer las cosas el solo…te guste o no Hiccup es el motivo"_

Parte de él la odiaba porque tenía razón, estaba consciente de lo infeliz que era su hermano y las malas relaciones de este con los de su clan, jamás intervino ya que lo consideraba algo necesario para formar el carácter de Toothless…pero eso no quería decir que no le molestara o doliera, estuvo a punto de atacar a varios del clan por hablar mal del oji toxic a sus espaldas, pero siempre se contenía ya que su condición de jefe le obligaba a mantenerse al margen.

" _dices que debes destruir el collar, librarse de todo, de verdad…crees que es fácil destruir esa gema, nuestro corazón, renunciar a ello"_

No, no era fácil, aun recordaba el día en que su hermano llego con su padre, orgullosos de la gema que había creado, el corazón de un lobo era el objeto más importante para ellos, una prueba de fidelidad y amor mutuo, una entrega de todo su ser, como podía renunciar a eso

" _al humano no le importo, le dejo hacerlo"_

" _porque quería lo mejor para Toothless, no deseaba que estuviese atado a él si no lo deseaba, solo quería que Toothless fuese feliz…aunque no fuese con él…por eso le dejo llegar hasta la cima, por eso se marchó", por qué te guste o no ese humano ama a tu hermano…y Toothless lo ama a él, si esta así ahora es porque perdió su corazón, y todos saben que sin su corazón es muy difícil vivir"_

"… _yo…no creo que sea…no está bien…es…"_

" _Tal vez no está bien, no es lo común y tradicional, es cierto pero, pero esto es lo que hace feliz a tu hermano Furious, como jefe deberías apoyarle, pero sobretodo hazlo como hermano, ahora te necesita. Dijiste que debería estar enojada porque Grump no está conmigo y los chicos pero no lo estoy, sabes porque…porque él hace lo que debe hacer cuidar de su familia, para nosotros Hiccup y Toothless son parte de nuestra familia y lo que los chicos intentan es encontrar a nuestro miembro perdido, traerlo de regreso a casa"_

" _ja…jamás será uno de nosotros"_

" _en eso también te equivocas, ya es uno de nosotros…ahora líder ¿qué hará? cuidar a su clan, o ignorarlo como lo ha hecho por años"_

Meatlug no dijo nada más, solo se despidió dando media vuelta. Furious se quedó un rato ahí, pensando, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su hermano, era extraña, bizarra y ridícula pero…pero, hacia feliz a su hermano y solo eso importaba, se odio por lo que iba a hacer pero no quedaba de otra, cierto.

Toothless y Wodensfang se sorprendieron al verlo esa noche ahí, ofreciéndose a ayudar…hay esos cachorros jamás cambiarían, entraban en crisis y sus cerebros se desconectaban ¡¿Cómo diablos es que seguían revisando los mismos lugares?! ¡Era obvio que no estaba ahí! Después de reprenderles por inútiles decidió repartir el terreno, Toothless al este, Wodensfang Oeste, Grump Sur y él al norte. Con razón Meatlug le busco, así jamás lo encontrarían.

No conocía a Hiccup lo suficiente, lo aceptaba, pero si le llegaba a encontrar le daría la oportunidad, por su hermano.

Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarle días después, y más grande al conocer a sus nuevos amigos, jamás imagino que creaturas así existieran, como jamás pensó que Hiccup se arriesgaría a estar con ellos para conocer sus planes, poniendo su vida en riesgo…por el bien de su clan.

Pero esta vez no iba a fallar, en esta ocasión se comportaría como un buen Hermano y apoyaría a Toothless…hasta el final.

*****…..*****…..*****…..*****…..

 **Y de momento se acabó.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero esta chin##% 9 (mi lap) está fallando, me borro algunos archivos y el teclado ya casi no sirve, me disculpo si algunas palabras están cortadas o no se entienden, la mande a arreglar pero no quedo, por lo que la tengo que llevar de nuevo.**

 **Subí el cap, por que alcance a salvarlo, espero les guste.**

 **En cuanto arregle estas fallas técnicas les prometo que actualizare más seguido.**

 **Mis disculpas si no contesto los reviw anteriores, pero me está costando trabajo escribir.**

 **Les deseo una buena noche y espero leerlos pronto**


End file.
